Life Lives On: the Sailor Earth Story
by Emochan
Summary: Emochan Tsukino was a tormented high school girl who felt lost and alone...until she discovered that she was a senshi for Earth. Based off of online RPG I did w/friends. *FULLY REVISED!*
1. Chapter 1 : Discoveries

Chapter 1:

Discoveries

"My name is Emochan Tsukino. I moved here a week ago from America along with my mother. I like to write, draw, dance…and have fun. Reiko and Sakura Suna are my best friends. I've known them for as long as I can remember and we are like sisters. Their parents work for the same company as my mother and they were luckily able to move here along with me. I am very fortunate to have them as my best friends. I think that my single belief in life is to live it at its fullest: to experience anything and everything you can, to find great friends that will stay with you forever, and to find true and everlasting love. I look forward to my experiences here in Japan and hope to learn a lot…"

"Thank you very much Tsukino-san. Welcome to Juuban School. Everyone! Please provide her with warm welcomes. You may take your seat now."

"Hai, Lennichi-sensei," Emochan said as she walked through the aisles to her desk. Other students laughed softly at her as she passed them; making rude remarks under their breaths. She sat down and Ms. Lennichi began her lessons for the morning. After class, the bell rang and everyone took out their lunches. Laughter and gossiping filled the classroom while everyone began to eat. Emochan left for the bathroom and on her way back she noticed a young man walk towards her. His dirty-blond hair was wavy and short. The moment his green eyes glanced into her brown ones, a strange feeling washed over the teenage girl. Emochan shrugged it off and continued walking. Some upperclassmen passed by and grinned at her. "She's decent looking, for a half-breed," one said.

Emochan hastened her walk back to class. Once at her desk, she took out a black lunch box and began to eat her lunch. Emochan rolled her eyes at their poor insults and continued eating her rice. Her long brown hair flowed down her back and reached her baggy black pants. Her purple T-shirt sparkled with silver skulls. Her wrists and neck shined with different pieces of jewelry. The one most precious to her was a golden pendent she had since she was born but she could never open it because it was shut so tightly. Her mother couldn't remember giving it to her, figuring it was from a relative. Her fingers reached for it and rubbed against the smooth surface as she lost herself in though. The screeching sound of desks moving pulled her out of her thoughts. "Hey, Emo!" Reiko's exclamation caused Emochan to smile.

"What's up, girls?" She replied, looking at her friends. Reiko's dyed blond hair was tied up into two braids at her back, and her blue eyes looked at her food.

"Nothing much. Wasn't math super boring?!" Sakura exclaimed, her green eyes showing the boredom. Her pink hair was tied into one braid and it moved as she talked.

"I actually think it is way harder than in the states. I hope I don't need a tutor here," Emochan grumbled. Emochan noticed their sailor-like school uniforms. "Man, am I really gonna have to wear that?" She asked.

"Yeah. I miss my jeans." Reiko grumbled.

"I kinda like it. I think the style is cute!" Sakura giggled. "Haven't you gotten yours yet, Emo?"

"No. They were out of my size. I'm getting mine after school today," Emochan said. She took out a small notebook from her binder and opened it.

" You going write now?" Reiko asked, raising an eyebrow. Emochan laughed and nodded.

"Of course! Why not?"

"What are you writing about now?" Sakura asked.

"Well, it's a story about a young girl who becomes a vampire. She ends up falling in love with an older human, and she fights her master to see him. It's pretty good, I think," Emochan explained.

"OOOOO...." the sisters said in unison. Emochan smiled and went back to writing while Reiko and Sakura ate their lunches.

The sensei drew back the class' attention twenty minutes later and everyone set his or her desks back in place. After class was finished for the day, Emochan walked to the main office of the school to get her uniform. While waiting, she pulled out her book again and continued to write. The boy she saw in the halls before passed her again, but this time he stopped and looked at her for a moment. She caught sight of him stopping in the corner of her eye but tried to ignore it. "Writing a novel?" he asked as he approached her. Emochan's cheeks felt warm as she looked at him.

"Y-Yeah. A gothic romance novel…" She replied and closed the notebook.

"Really? Sounds cool," the boy said. Emochan's eyes widened a little in surprise.

"You think so?"

"Sure. I love that sort of stuff. Vampires, blood, forbidden romances, all that," he said. "By the way, the name is Toshira, Toshira Oren. I'm an upperclassman here." Toshira said, holding out his hand. Emochan took it and shook it, feeling awkward.

"I-I'm Tsukino Emochan."

"It's a pleasure, Emochan." Toshira said. He seemed to ponder a moment, then smiled at her. "Oh! I think I've heard of you. Are you a new girl here? One of three from America, right?"

"Yeah...I'm sure everyone has heard of me..." Emochan trailed off, lowering her eyes.

"What do you mean?"

"Nothing. I'm in the middle class. It's nice to meet you." Emochan said.

"Tsukino Emochan, your uniform is ready for pickup," a receptionist said before them. Emochan gasped in embarrassment and turned to the woman with a smile.

"Arigato gozaimasu," she said as the woman handed her the folded outfit. She turned to Toshira and bowed. "I better go, I'm meeting up with my friends."

"Well then Emochan, I hope to see you again. It was a pleasure meeting you! Ja ne." Toshira walked off, leaving Emochan feeling butterflies in her stomach.

On the walk home with Reiko and Sakura, Emochan recalled the meeting.

"TOSHIRA OREN?!" The sisters screamed out.

"Yeah...what about him?" Emochan said; looking at them quite disturbed. Did she miss something?

"Toshira is the most popular guy in Juuban!" Reiko exclaimed.

"And cutest! He's on the school's baseball team and he also helps teach Akido to the elementary classes," Sakura said, drooling.

"I wonder if he was just goofing off with me like the other upperclassmen do..." Emochan sighed, remember the teasing from earlier.

"I don't think so, Emochan. He sounds like a great guy!" Reiko said.

"Well he did say he hoped to see me again…." Emochan said, and the other girls smiled. Soon the three parted ways. The brown-haired teenager got inside her home and checked the time. _Hmm..Mom won't be home for a while yet…_she thought as she ran up to her room, tossing her books on her bed and strolling onto her adjoining balcony. The sun was starting to set already. As she watched the colors change in the sky, Emochan felt strange warmth that she never felt before. It engulfed her, making her body tingle like pins were stabbing her. Her head felt heavy…and everything went black.

Emochan opened her eyes to see bright lights flying over her head. She stood up and her eyes widened at the magnificent sight before her. The first thing that caught her eye was an enormous golden castle. The outside was shining like glitter underneath pouring moonlight, and there was a large door that was open. Strangely dressed people walked in and out of the castle. Balloons and fireworks were in the sky and small fountains outlined the castle. Sweet piano music filled the area. Laughter and the warmth of happiness surrounded Emochan. "Where am I?" She asked herself, and tried to grab one of the people by the arm but her hand went through the arm, startling her. "Wh...what...?" She cried out. "Hey! Can anyone hear me?! WHERE AM I???" She screamed out. Suddenly everyone began to line up on both sides of her and cheer.

She turned to the main doors and saw a young woman in a white dress with transparent wings. The woman's hair was long and blonde, and there were two balls of hair up on each side her head. Next to her was a man wearing battle armor, and his hair was black and he had pale blue eyes, like the young woman's. "U-Usagi?!" Emochan cried out, rubbing her eyes to make sure she wasn't imagining what she saw. "That's Usagi and Mamoru-san! But...what are they wearing? What's going on? Why are my cousin and her boyfriend?" she said. Behind the couple were two others. Another girl wearing a light blue dress appeared. Large, blue angelic wings bounced as she walked and her long brown hair flowed around her shoulders. Her brown eyes were filled with pure happiness. She looked _exactly_ like Emochan! The man who was next to her looked similar to Toshira, but he was wearing white armor like what Mamoru was wearing. Emochan's jaw dropped. "What's going on?!" She cried. As her voice vibrated against the cheering of the crowd, the scene began to fade, leaving Emochan in darkness.

"Princess Serendipity, calm down," A soothing feminine voice said. The teenager grew alarmed, looking around her for the source of the voice.

"Who said that? Are you doing this? What's happening??" Emochan cried out into the air. A blue light suddenly swirled around her body and then stopped in front of her. It grew larger, forming into a figure of a woman. Then the blue energy disappeared, revealing a tall woman with long brown hair and brown eyes. She wore a golden shimmering gown and had angelic wings just like the wings of the girl who could've been Emochan's twin. "Who are you?" Emochan asked.

"I am Queen Serendipity, ruler of the Earth kingdom. Or rather, I was in the past," the woman said. Emochan looked at her with puzzlement. "I have brought you here to awaken your memories."

"What are you talking about?" Emochan said.

"One thousand years ago, part the planet Earth was ruled by me, while the other was ruled by Endymion. There was a time of peace all over the universe, called the Silver Millennium. My sister, Serenity, ruled the kingdom on the moon with her daughter. Queen Serenity was your aunt. I am your true mother, Emochan."

"What?!" Emochan exclaimed in shock. "What do you mean 'my true mother'?"

"Long ago, during the millennium, there was a great battle between the Earth and Moon Kingdoms, against great evil. Ruled by the spirit Materia, the leaders of the Dark Kingdom, Beryl and her sister, Morgana, led a devastating attack. Morgana went after my kingdom and killed all the earthlings there, and destroyed the castle. Beryl waged an attack on the Silver Kingdom and Endymion. Serenity saw her fiancé, Prince Endymion, get blasted by her energy. Stricken with so much grief, she used his sword and committed suicide. You were with your fiancé, Prince Zecon of Blunagi. While protecting you, he was blasted by Morgana, and you grew so angry that all your energy blasted out of you, destroying all the minions and harming her. But you killed yourself in the process. With our last ounces of energy left, Queen Serenity and I sent you and everyone else to Earth in the future to live the life that was stolen from you. Beryl and Morgana were sucked into crystal shards and blown into space.

"Beryl returned some time ago, but Usagi and her senshi defeated her. Now Morgana has revived for revenge for her sister, and she wants you. You have powerful blood inside you, Emochan. You are the reincarnation of Princess Serendipity, just as your cousin Usagi is the reincarnation of Princess Serenity, and Mamoru is the reincarnation of Prince Endymion, " the queen explained. Emochan stared at her with shock, all this information overwhelming her.

"This has to be a dream...this can't be real...." Emochan said.

"No. It is all true. I shall show you proof," Queen Serendipity pleaded, making the pendent that Emochan wore rise off her chest off of her and float in front of her. It started to glow blue as the locket opened, revealing a small picture of Serendipity with her mother and a strange young man. The other picture was of Serendipity, Serenity, the senshi, Endymion, and Zecon. "This pendent was given to you when you were three. I made one for you, one for Serenity, and one for Daichi."

"Daichi?" Emochan asked.

"Daichi was your older brother. He was also reincarnated here on Earth, and is living somewhere in Japan. One of your missions is to find him and to regain his memory," the queen said and the pendent floated into Emochan's hand. Once it touched her flesh, a small crystal rose from it. It was as golden as the queen's dress."This is your crystal. It holds all your power and it is your life force. You use this to transform."

"Transform? Into what?" Emochan really started feeling like she was crazy. But suddenly, her clothes melted into blue and green ribbons. The ribbons spun around her body, forming new clothes onto her. Tall blue boots appeared on her feet. A white leotard with a short blue skirt appeared on her body, and long light blue gloves appeared on her arms. Green bows appeared on her chest and on her buttocks, on top of the back of her skirt. A gold tiara melded onto her forehead; a blue jewel inside it. A green neckband formed on her neck and earrings in the shape of the earth appeared in her ears. The crystal floated onto her chest and formed into a broach, in the shape of the earth. Then white angelic wings sprouted from her back. Once the transformation was over, Emochan felt as if she was to faint.

"You are now Sailor Earth, protector of this planet. You use your broach to transform whenever you need to. When you hold it up and call out: 'Earth Crystal Power Make Up!', you will transform into this," Queen Serendipity explained. Emochan looked at herself and felt her wings twitch.

"Wow...this is overwhelming…." she said to herself."So, am I like a crime fighter?" She asked.

"Your mission is to destroy Morgana. There are other senshi in this universe. Usagi, is Sailor Moon. Her close friends are also senshi. They are the reincarnated senshi of the Silver Millennium and are the princesses of the planets they protect. They are Sailor Moon's court. Mamoru is Tuxedo Kamen, a stronger version of Endymion. Together they fought the Dark Kingdom, like you will. Your mission is to find your brother and to regain your own court. Once that is done, you must go after Morgana."

"This doesn't seem real…" Emochan said in confusion. _I must be dreaming…_

" My power is draining, so I must leave you for now. Please stay strong and fight for the Gold Kingdom…" Queen Serendipity said as her form faded away into the darkness. Emochan held out her hand to reach for the disappearing queen, once again alone in the dark.

"Wait!" The sound of her own voice jolted her awake to discover that she was on the floor of her balcony. "What a weird dream..." Emochan murmured as she stood up. She noticed something was in her hand. When she opened her hand, she gasped. It was the broach from her dream! She opened it and saw the very same crystal from her dream sparkle. It became clear to her in that moment…what she dreamed was not a dream at all. It was all true.


	2. Chapter 2 : Realizations

Chapter 2:

Realizations

"Emochan! Supper is ready!"

Emochan took a deep breath and hid the broach in her pocket. She walked downstairs and joined her mother in the kitchen. "So how was school today, dear?" She asked. The young teen looked at her mom and smiled hesitantly.

"It was alright, I guess," she said. "I finally got my uniform." Emochan sat down at the table along with her mother.

"Have you seen Usagi yet?"

"Not yet. I'm thinking about visiting her after school to catch up, though," Emochan replied as she took a chopstick full of rice. She didn't say a word to her mother about what happened on her balcony, in fear of being accused to being crazy.

The rest of the weekend went by pretty slowly. Emochan wrote a little and hung out with Reiko and Sakura that Saturday. Most of Sunday, she sat on her bed and stared out her window. "What should I do? This whole thing has to be a joke or something." she said. A strange pain pierced her head and while she clenched her temples, everything went black. She saw a young man on a motorcycle speed down a street with a black shadow-like creature following him. He fell off his motorcycle and screamed as the shadow engulfed him. The vision ended as fast as it started and Emochan stumbled from her bed. "What the HELL was that?" she gasped. Her pendant felt hot against her chest, making her wince. Pulling it off, she felt as though her body was moving on its own. The hand holding the pendant rose in the air.

"EARTH CRYSTAL POWER MAKE UP!" She screamed and her clothes melted into ribbons, just like her dream. Her sailor fuku appeared and she ran onto her balcony. Her wings sprouted from her back and spread wide as she leaped into the cool night air.

Moments later, she spotted the shadow and motorcyclist from her vision. She landed swiftly just as the young man fell from his bike. Before the shadow could get to him, Sailor Earth stood in the middle of the two, glaring at the creature. "I will not allow you to harm the innocent." she said. The shadow looked at her with its glowing red eyes.

"Who are you?" It asked in an eerie voice.

"I am the protector of this planet. I am Sailor Earth and on behalf of my planet, I shall punish you for your crimes!" Sailor Earth exclaimed. _Wow! Where did that come from?_ She thought to herself. She turned to the young man and smiled. "Get out of here. This isn't the place for you," she warned. The young man got up and scrambled out of sight. The shadow started to laugh as Sailor Earth returned her attention to it.

"You cannot harm me. I am far more powerful than you, human," It said and shot at Sailor Earth with energy. Sailor Earth rolled onto the ground, dodging the shot. _Shit! What do I do? I don't know how to fight!_ The newborn senshi bit her lip in fear. Again, a wave of familiarity engulfed her and she stood up, her body once again reacting on its own. She held out her hand as her face became solemn and daunting.

"I summon thee, my Mystical Dragon Glaive. Come to my side and aid me in this battle!" She cried and a tall, green handle materialized in her hand. Energy swirled up the handle d and formed into a large silver blade in the shape of backward '6'. "What power..." Sailor Earth said in bewilderment. The shadow hesitated for a few seconds then floated higher into the air, sending another bolt of black energy at her. Sailor Earth flew into the air and swung her glaive at the shadow's head. It screamed in pain as it was sliced in half. It fizzled into nothing. Sailor Earth landed back on the ground and her glaive dematerialized. She looked at her hands in shock. "I really am a sailor senshi…" she said. "Oh God! What time is it? I need to get back home!" Sailor Earth leapt up into the night and flew back to her house.

Once back, Emochan de-transformed and sat on her bed. "This is so strange...my head feels so heavy..." her eyes closed from being overwhelmed. Within moments, she was asleep.

_"Serendipity....I love you so much....never forget that, my princess..." A man's voice softly said._

_"Zecon! No! Don't leave me!" A woman cried. There was a blast of light and Prince Zecon was engulfed in flames. Everything grew dark and a small chain floated around Princess Serendipity. She opened her hand and a small locket in the shape of a heart landed in her palm. She opened it and a small photograph of Prince Zecon and her lie inside, while a sweet soft tune played over and over._

_"Remember my love for you..." Zecon's voice said._

_"Always and forever, my love..." Serendipity said into the locket, and then a blast of green energy seized through her…_

"Zecon..." Emochan said as she jolted out of bed. She looked at her clock, and it was a few moments before her alarm would go off. With a yawn she turned off her alarm clock and got out of bed. She jumped into the shower and put on her new uniform with a grumble._ Stupid uniforms...why can't we just wear whatever we want? I liked it better in America when I could wear my own stuff, _she thought_. _Once that was done, Emochan walked into the kitchen and fixed herself a quick breakfast and left for her walk to school. The sun started to rise, relaxing her as she strolled on the sidewalk. A roaring engine nearby sole her attention. A motorcycle sped past her down the road to school. Immediately she recognized it as the same man she saved in the battle the previous night. _I saved a student? Uh oh...what if he recognizes me? I can't let anyone know my secret. Not even Reiko and Sakura. It might put them in danger. If more of those shadows appear, they might go after them because of me... _Emochan thought to herself.

As her classes progressed, her heart began to feel heavy. Thoughts of the previous night and jilted memories of the past caused her to become depressed. Reiko and Sakura were out of town that day so Emochan decided to eat alone outdoors. As she ate, images of Prince Zecon swam in her head."Why do I feel so sad? Is it because of that Zecon guy? I can't be like this. I better visit Usagi and talk to her about all this…"Emochan said to herself. Tears started to roll down her cheeks.

"Hey, are you alright?" A male voice asked. Emochan glanced up to see Toshira gazing at her with worried eyes. She wiped her eyes quickly and sniffled.

"Yeah I'm alright, Toshira. I just had a stressful weekend and I have a lot on my mind, " she said.

"Mind if I sat down?"

"Sure, go ahead." Toshira sat down and smiled at her. Emochan's heart started to pound. "Why would you want to sit with me, Toshira?" Emochan questioned bluntly, looking down at her lunch.

"What do you mean?"

"…I'm a 'half-breed'..." Emochan said.

"What's a 'half breed'?" Toshira asked. Emochan looked at him.

"Everyone is calling me a 'half breed' because I am part Japanese and part American. I'm a freak," she said.

"Well, you being Japanese and American doesn't bother me in the least. I find it really cool, actually. I'd love to know more about America," Toshira replied with a smile. Emochan sniffled again. He handed her a napkin. "Here. Dry those tears of yours. Is that why you were crying?"

"No," Emochan said as she wiped her tears away.

"Then what's the matter?"

"I…I don't really want to talk about it."

"All right then..." He said and sighed. Emochan bit her lip as she looked at him. His eyes brightened. "Hey, I have a cool story to tell you! You won't believe what happened to me this weekend!" Toshira exclaimed. "Last night, I was doin' some night riding on my motorbike and this weird looking shadow thing started to follow me. I thought I was done for! But then this weird girl with wings flew by and battled the monster and saved me!" He said. Emochan's eyes widened. "I know it sounds fantastic, but I tell you it was real."

_Oh...my...God..._ She thought as he continued,

"She was amazing! But she left before I could thank her. I wish I knew who she was. You believe me, right?"

"Uh...yeah. Sure. Anything can happen," Emochan said. She turned and forced a smile at him. Toshira grinned.

"Cool. You know, you're a cool girl," he said.

"Really? Arigato," Emochan replied. Toshira smiled and stood up.

"Hey, can I eat with you tomorrow?" He asked. "There's a great spot inside the school that we can eat at, if your friends wanted to come too."

"S-Sure," Emochan replied and waved to him as she left. Her heart skipped a beat as she returned to class. Lennichi-sensei seemed to jump as she smiled at the class.

"I almost forgot to remind you! This Friday night, we are having our annual Autumn Festival. Please come and participate in the festivities! It should be fun."

_Festival, huh? _Emochan thought to herself. _I should make it a goal to speak with Usagi by then. Who knows if something weird will happen._

That night, Emochan called the twins and told them about Toshira's invite. They both sounded excited about it. She gave them the assignments that they had missed and said goodnight to them before going out onto her balcony.

"We are so small," Emochan said to the stars. "…just small specs on the planet. Why do forces want to conquer us? Can't everyone live in peace? The universe seems plenty big enough…" Emochan said as she took out her broach and examined it. "Such a small crystal...it holds such a grant power. Daichi...I don't know who you are, but Io have to find you," Emochan said and looked back out at the stars. "Stars in the night sky, guide me on my mission. Please, help me..." she pleaded.

"So, you must be Reiko and Sakura. It's a pleasure to finally meet you," Toshira said as he joined the girls in the school's atrium the next day.

"Hi..." Reiko said, a blush growing in her cheeks. Sakura smiled and giggled a little. Emochan smiled at her friends and gazed back down at her notebook, writing.

"Writing again? What is in that book of yours?" Toshira questioned. Emochan blushed a little.

"It is a love story between a vampire named Isabella and a human named Christian," she explained.

"Yeah! It's a really cool story," Sakura commented as she took a bite out of her sandwich. Toshira laughed.

"Sounds like a great tale. I can't wait to read it," He said. Emochan blushed slightly at his comment and continued writing. Some upperclassmen walked by and one gasped at Toshira.

"Hey Toshira-san, could I speak with you for a minute?" One asked. Toshira excused himself and walked over to his friend. Emochan watched them talking and could hear faintly what they were saying.

"What are you doing with those _creatures_?" The boy asked aggressively.

"Why do you care, Homiki? I felt like sitting with them. They aren't 'creatures', either."

"They must've brainwashed you. That Emochan girl is a half-breed! How can you stand hanging around a girl who pretends to be one of _us_?"

"Look, Homiki," Toshira said, his voice filling with rage. "I like Emochan. She is a very nice and sweet girl. She is much more talented and mature than you obviously are. She isn't a half breed, and if I hear you call her that again or tease her friends, I will rip that mouth of yours off and shove it up your ass where it belongs." Homiki looked at him in surprise.

"Fine then. If you want to treat me like that, I'll have you off the baseball team!" He scowled and walked off. Emochan's eyes widened.

_He stood up for me? And he likes me…Me?_ She thought as he returned to the table and sat back down.

"Sorry about that girls. I had to tell a friend something," Toshira said and looked over at Emochan. "Emochan, are you alright?"

"Oh, yeah, I'm fine," Emochan recovered. Reiko and Sakura smiled as they finished eating their lunches. The bell rang and the group departed and went to their classes. As Emochan walked home, she heard the familiar sound of a roaring engine and gasped as Toshira pulled over to her on his motorcycle. He took off his helmet and flashed her a nervous smile.

"Hey, Emochan. Could I talk to you for a moment?" He asked. Emochan blushed.

"Is something wrong, Toshira?" Emochan asked. Toshira shook his head.

"No. I kinda wanted to ask you...uh...something..." He stuttered. "Um...would you...like to uh, go to the Autumn Festival with me?" He said. Emochan's eyes lit up in surprise.

"You want _me_ to go with you?" Emochan said.

"Yeah. Would you like to go as my date?"

"Um...sure..." She replied. Toshira sighed in relief. Emochan gulped as she twirled her foot against the cement beneath her. "Um…I have a question, Toshira."

"What is it?"

"During lunch, I heard your conversation with that guy. You're gonna be taken off the baseball team because of me, right? Why would you do that?" Emochan asked. Toshira smiled at her, running a hand through his messy hair.

"I hate it when people make fun of others. Homiki is one of those bully types. I never liked his attitude. At any rate, I don't really care about the baseball team anyway," he said. Emochan blushed bright red. Her watch beeped and she looked at the time. "Uh oh! I need to go!" Emochan exclaimed. "I'm going to see my cousin. I'll see you later, Toshira!" she said and ran straight for Usagi's house. She knocked on the door and her aunt Ikuko answered it.

"Oh Emochan! I'm so glad you're here!" she said and gave her niece a hug. "You've grown so much!Emochan smiled. "Usagi is with her friends up in her room."

"Thanks, Aunt Ikuko," Emochan replied and ran up to Usagi's room. She opened the door and saw Usagi talking with five girls.

"Hey Emochan!" Usagi exclaimed with a smile. Her friends all waved and said hello. "You know Rei, Mianko, Makoto, and Ami from what I told you!"

"Hi," Emochan said shyly. Suddenly, she felt piercing pain in her head. Images of the five girls before her flashed in her head. First they were battling in their senshi fukus, and then they were in flowing gowns and tiaras. "You...you're Sailor Mars." she said to a raven-haired girl. Her finger went to another blonde. "And you are Sailor Venus. And you are Sailor Mercury." she said as she turned to a blue haired girl. Then she pointed to a brown haired girl. "And you are Sailor Jupiter. All of you are in Usagi's court when she is Sailor Moon." she said. The other girls all gasped.

"How do you know that?!" The raven-haired girl exclaimed cautiously.

"I know about you. I know who you are and what you are, because I am one of you, Rei." she said. She took out her broach and held it up.

"You're a senshi too??" Usagi said. "How could we not remember that, Luna?" She asked a small cat which was sitting on her bed.

"Not all of your memories have returned. I only started remembering recently…" the small feline said.

"I found out a few days ago. I was Princess Serendipity in the Silver Millennium. My mother ruled part of Earth while Endymion ruled the other." Emochan explained.

"Then you know about Morgana?" Luna asked. Emochan nodded and sat down on Usagi's bed.

"Yes. My mission is to find my brother Daichi, who was also reborn with us. And I also need to find my court. Then I can help you guys fight Morgana and her minions," she said.

"History enjoys repeating itself…" Ami said. Usagi shrugged.

"Wow...I can't believe you're a senshi, Emochan." Usagi said.

"I still can't believe it! I hope you guys can help me get used to this whole thing."

"We'll do our best!" Usagi exclaimed. She stared blankly into the distance for a moment before jumping up into the air in excitement. "Hey! Any of you guys got dates to the Festival?"

"Um…I'm going with Toshira..." Emochan said.

"REALLY?!" The other girls screamed.

"He's so hott!!!" Minako exclaimed.

"He reminds me of my last boyfriend…" Makoto said. The other girls sighed.

"What else is new, Mako-chan?" Rei said.

"He has a great body..." Minako said.

"He asked me today to go with him..." Emochan said, blushing.

"What are you going to wear?" Minako asked.

"I'm not sure. I don't really have anything fancy or dressy to wear…"

"WE HAVE TO SHOP!!! We can show you the cool stores!" Usagi shouted. The other girls all jumped up and nodded. "Tomorrow we'll go shopping!"

Emochan nodded. She looked at her watch. "Oh, I need to get going! Dinner's gonna be soon! I'll see you guys tomorrow!" That night she constantly thought of her past life. Even in her sleep, her dreams were filled of jilted memories and diluted conversations from the past.

After school the next day, Usagi and the others dragged Emochan to the local mall. They all went into different stores to try on dresses. Emochan liked a couple but most of them were either too expensive or not her style. In the final store, Emochan saw a golden dress with purple on the bottom like flames. The sleeves were like funnels, starting out arms size, and then increased in width The brown-haired teenager fell in love with it and bought it. She picked out a pair of golden high heels and a black necklace with an angel on it. The angel held a red rose and it was smiling. The others found dresses of their own and Emochan returned home, happy with her dress.

"Now I can't wait for the Festival!" Emochan exclaimed and watched TV, daydreaming.


	3. Chapter 3 : The Dance

Chapter 3:

The Dance

"I'll pick you up around 7:30. See you tonight, Emo!" Toshira called out to Emochan as he dropped her off at home after school. It was finally the day of the Autumn Festival! After eating a quick dinner, she got dressed in her new outfit and put her hair up in a bun. A few strands of her hair lay on the sides of her face, all curled. Her mother smiled at her and wished her a good time. Around 7:30, Emochan heard a motorcycle drive up in front of her house. She watched Toshira walk up to her house and knock on the door. Her mother opened it and let him in. He wore a black tuxedo that had tints of dark blue under the lighting and navy blue shoes. In his hands was a bouquet of roses. Emo stood and smiled at him. He returned her smile. "Emochan, you look very beautiful tonight," he said, handing her the flowers.

"Thank you, Toshira," Emochan said. Her mother took the flowers and set them in a vase. Toshira flashed her his gentle smile while holding out his hand for her. She took it and waved her mother goodbye as he led her to his motorcycle outside.

"Alright, just hold onto me. We're gonna go fast," he said.

"Hai," she said and wrapped her arms around his waist, blushing furiously. She felt the bike vibrate as the engine started and the two seemed to fly on the road. Emochan smiled as she felt the wind whip through her and within moments, they were at the school.

Toshira helped her off and Emochan looked at all the decorations and people at the school. White and gold lights hung along the trees around the gardens of the school courtyard. Tables with glowing vases with candles inside outlined the gardens, with a dance floor in the very center. A huge crowd of various people filled the dance floor. "Wow, this place looks wonderful!" She commented.

"Yeah. The party is open to anyone, so a lot of people usually come," Toshira explained. Emochan spotted Reiko and Sakura in the distance and ran to them.

"Hey, girls!" she said.

"WOW! You look great!" Reiko said. Sakura nodded as she munched on a piece of cake. Emochan heard someone call out her name and turned to see Usagi waves her arm at her, while Mamoru held her waist. "I can finally introduce you to Usagi," Emochan said and led the two girls and Toshira to her cousin.

"Hey Usagi, this is Reiko and Sakura, and you know Toshira," she said. Usagi bowed and smiled. "This is Usagi's boyfriend, Chiba Mamoru-san." Mamoru shook their hands. "Where are the others?" Emochan asked, looking around for them.

"Oh, they're all dancing somewhere around here. Why don't you two dance while I gossip with Reiko and Sakura?" Usagi hinted with a giggle. Reiko and Sakura smirked. Mamoru rolled his eyes.

"Um..." Emochan stuttered, looking over at Toshira. He just smiled and took her hand. The speakers blasted a violin solo, making the brown-haired teen calm down a bit.

"May I have this dance?" Toshira asked. Emochan felt lightheaded a little.

"Yes you may." She replied and walked to the dance floor. They got into a dancing formation and Toshira led her into a ballroom dance.

"Hey, Emochan..." Toshira trailed softly. Emochan gazed up at him.

"Yeah?"

"This past week made me realize how…well…how wonderful you are," he said. Emochan felt her cheeks flare. "…and well….I just wanted to say that I…I like you…" Toshira bit his lip, his eyes filled with concern.

"T-Thank you. I...I like you a lot too, Toshira..." Emochan whispered. _He likes me? He really likes me! _The song started to speed up a little and the two began to dance more casually. A loud ringing sound filled Emo's ears as her heart began to race. She continued to gaze into Toshira's eyes. She did not realize that their heads were drawing closer together. Toshira pressed his lips gently against hers, wrapping his arms around her waist. _These lips…so familiar…_Emochan's eyes closed tightly and her hands grabbed onto Toshira's arms as she succumbed to an oncoming vision.

_"Oh Zecon...I love you so much...never stop dancing with me..." Serendipity said. Zecon held her closer in his arms; his eyes soft and gentle. _

_"I will never stop holding you, my dear," He whispered into her ear and kissed her._

"Emochan! Are you alright?" Toshira exclaimed. Emochan looked at him, embarrassed.

"I...I'm so sorry...." she said and broke her hold of him, feeling her eyes burn as she dashed away from the dance floor. He was calling after her, but she was too startled to respond. Instead, she found a corner of the courtyard that was crowded and hid behind the trees. Emo fell to her knees and sobbed into her hands.

_What's happening to me? Why did I have that flashback? Oh gods, Toshira must think I'm crazy now. I've never cared about a guy like this before. I feel horrible,_ she thought to herself as she cried. Strange growing warmth against her chest stopped her from crying. Her eyes widened as she realized that it was glowing. "What does this mean?" She whispered.

"Hey, are you alright, Miss?" A young man's voice questioned. Emochan glanced over to see a man standing before her.

"Oh….I am alright. Thanks," Emochan replied, wiping her tears away. As the gentleman approached her, the light around him made him almost look like an angel. He had dirty blonde hair and green eyes. He was smiling with relief it seemed…and Emochan felt an awkward sensation of déjà vu at the sight.

"My name is Daichi. What's yours?" He asked as he kneeled beside her.

_Daichi?! Could he be..._ Emochan thought.

"My...my name is Emochan," she said. "It's nice to meet you."

"It's a pleasure. I'm just glad to see that you're alright. I saw you run over here and it looked like you were upset. Are you sure you're alright?"

"I…"

"Dai-chaaaaaan!! Where are you??" Another boy's voice called out.

"Hold on! I'll be right there, Toma-chan!" Daichi replied. He turned to Emochan. "Come on; let's get you out of here," He said. Emochan stared at him for a moment and nodded. He stood up and took her hand to help her up. When they touched, Emochan felt another wave of déjà vu. As he led her back out towards the festival, another young man waved frantically at them and Daichi smiled. This man had spiked black hair and blue eyes. He was a little shorter than Daichi but had more muscle to him.

"Hey, Daichi-chan! Who's this?" He asked.

"Oh. Emochan, this is my boyfriend, Tomaru. We just call him Toma. Toma-chan, this is Emochan. I found her over there in that corner."

"Hey! It's nice to meet you, Emochan," Toma said and shook her hand. Emochan smiled.

"It's a pleasure," Emochan replied.

"You look like you've been crying. What's wrong?" Toma asked. Emo was hesitant for a moment.

"Well...A boy I really like kissed me, and I kinda freaked out and ran from him. I feel so embarrassed. It was my first kiss." She blurted out.

"Aww...Don't worry. I'm sure he would understand," Daichi said. "It's normal to feel awkward like that."

"Yeah. You should go find him!" Toma suggested.

"I'm sure he hates me now. I really am just a freak," Emochan replied with a frown.

"Emochan! There you are!" She heard Toshira say as he ran up to her. "Are you alright? What happened?" he asked. Emochan looked at him but quickly looked away.

"It…it was my first kiss." she murmured. She felt his strong arms pull her into a hug and she gasped.

"Is that all? I thought I scared you away! I'm so glad I didn't," he said. Emochan smiled and looked over at Daichi and Toma, who were now dancing. They both smiled at her. Emochan looked at Toshira, her cheeks deep red in embarrassment. "Would you run from me if I tried again?" he asked. Emochan slowly shook her head and Toshira kissed her gently once again. She melted into the kiss, her arms wrapping around his shoulders. With a sigh, she broke the kiss and rested her head on his shoulder.

"I think I'm in love with you..." she thought out loud and Toshira laughed a little.

"You know? I think I'm starting to feel the same. I don't know why…but I feel like I was supposed to be here with you. Like this was all a part of fate…" His voice was so quiet, only Emochan could hear him. Her heart was making back flips in her chest.

A loud screaming ruined the moment. Emochan and Toshira stopped dancing to watch as groups of people ran into different directions. Large, black shadow-like creatures floated around the dance floor. Their red eyes were glowing with hunger and warped smiles spread across their faces. "Those are like that thing hat attacked me the other night!" Toshira said.

_Why now?! _ Emochan let go of Toshira. "Go somewhere safe! I have to find my cousin!" she cried and ran off into the crowd, leaving a stunned Toshira.

"Let's go, Emo," Usagi said.

"Usagi! Emochan!" Ami's voice carried over the screams of the crowds. The others were with her and as a group they all dashed to the nearby library of the school. Once safely out of everyone's' sight, they each held up their wands and broaches.

"Let's do it!" Emochan yelled."EARTH CRYSTAL POWER MAKE UP!"

"MOON PRISM POWER MAKE UP!"

"MARS POWER MAKE UP!"

"JUPITER POWER MAKE UP!"

"VENUS POWER MAKE UP!"

"MERCURY POWER MAKE UP!" Beautiful ribbons of bright colors filled the room as each teen transformed into their senshi counterpart. They summons their weapons and made their way back out to the festival grounds.

"How dare you interrupt a party of fun and love! I, Sailor Moon will stop you on behalf of the Moon!"

"I am Sailor Earth, and I will not allow you to go any further!" Sailor Earth exclaimed with her glaive in hand. Her wings spread behind her and she leapt up into the air, swinging her blade at the shadows before her.

"CRESCENT BEAM!" Venus cried, using her heart-shaped chains to rip apart the shadows. Their ear-piercing cries echoed around the gardens.

"SHABON SPRAY!" Mercury said, sending mist bubbles at the creatures around her. The attack made them fizzle into nothingness. Sailor Mars held scrolls at the foes in front of her.

"AKURYO TAISAN!" Her voice heated the scrolls as they flung at the shadows, attaching to their foreheads and burning into them. They screamed as they faded away.

"SUPRME THUNDER!" Bolts of green lightning fell from the sky, penetrating the shadow creatures. Sailor Jupiter smirked as they fizzled away.

Sailor Moon used her healing spell to destroy most of the remaining ones while Sailor earth attacked from the sky. Once all the shadows had been destroy, she landed on the ground and saw Toshira watching her in awe. She gave him a warm smile before running off with the other senshi. They all de-transformed and walked out of the restroom, filled with relief. As they returned outdoors, they noticed that people were trying to re-start the festivities.

"Yatta! Looks like everyone will be able to still enjoy the night" Usagi exclaimed in relief.

"That was quite an episode." Makoto said. Usagi nodded.

"Getting more used to your powers, Emo?" Rei asked.

"Yeah. It's getting easier to use them, though I'm still not as good at fighting as you guys," Emochan replied before noticing Toshira looking around frantically. "Ah! Toshira!" She cried out to grab his attention. He ran over to her side, pulling her into a tight embrace.

"Oh, I'm so glad you're all safe. Did you see what happened?" He inquired. Everyone shook their heads, acting like they had no idea what he meant.

"N-No. Me and the girls all hid in the school," Emochan replied.

"More of those female warriors appeared…But I saw the girl who saved me the first time. She looked very familiar..." he said. Emochan smiled a little then rested her head on his chest.

_I need to change the subject and quick!_ Emochan thoughts were jumbled as she instantly came up with an idea.

"Toshira..."

"What is it, Emo?" He replied as she gazed up at him longingly.

"Will…Will you be my boyfriend?" Emochan asked with a nervous tone. Toshira only smiled and kissed her forehead.

"Yes. I think that I would like that very much," He said and took her hand, leading her back onto the dance floor. The other girls followed. Usagi grasped onto Mamoru tightly and the couple danced alongside Toshira and Emochan. Once the dance was finished, Emochan was relieved to find that Daichi and Tomaru were also unharmed. She decided to swap information with them and promised to hang out with them sometime in the future. When Emochan returned home, she told her mother the wonderful news about Toshira and retired to bed.

_What an emotional night. I could sleep for a week!_ Her last thoughts danced around her as she fell into a deep slumber.


	4. Chapter 4 : The Mysterious Duo

Chapter 4:

The Mysterious Duo

A blaring noise disturbed Emo's peaceful sleep. Her weekend of anxiety had ended and it was time for her to face Toshira for the first time since she asked him to be hers. She rushed to get ready and stood outside of her house. Checking her watch, she smiled as she heard a faint sound of a roaring engine. Strands of her long hair flew around her face as wind blew around her. Extreme cold bit at her. Her hands fidgeted, dropping her texts. _He comes for you...for she wants you....help us... _A strange voice whispered in Emochan's mind. Her eyes grew heavy and closed. A figure appeared with bright green eyes and fire-red hair. Fangs shined from her mouth as a grin appeared. _"I want you, Princess..." _the woman demanded. Her claw-like hands reached out for the girl. There was a louder roar nearby, causing Emo to open her eyes. She looked around her and took a deep breath. Everything was back to normal. As Toshira pulled up to her, she picked up her books and sighed.

"Hey there, beautiful," Toshira said, making Emochan blush. Her body felt warmer when she got onto his bike behind him. She laid her head on his back and closed her eyes, feeling the presence leave as they began to move. The couple arrived at Juuban earlier than expected. Emochan spotted Reiko and Sakura gabbing with Usagi and Makoto. Her hand was holding Toshira's. She felt butterflies in her stomach as all their eyes lay on the two. Toshira saw a friend and excused himself for a minute. Emochan shrugged and walked up to the girls.

"Why are you all grinning at me?" She asked, noticing their wide smiles.

"We were just saying how cute it was…" Reiko whispered.

"Huh?"

"About you and Toshira..." Sakura whispered. Emochan glanced over at Toshira. Her hand shook slightly as she pulled back some of her thick hair. Their eyes caught each other and he winked at her. She quickly turned back to the girls and blushed.

"So, are you two really an item?" Usagi asked, giggling. Emochan nodded.

"How kawaii!" Reiko said. Then the other girls walked into the school and Usagi ran to them, telling them the gossip. Emochan started feeling embarrassed and turned bright red. Then Toshira reappeared at her side with the boy he had been speaking to.

"Hey girls, I'd like for you to meet a good friend of mine. This is Homoto. Homoto, this is Emochan, Usagi, Reiko, Sakura, Ami, Rei, Makoto, and Minako," He said. "I got all your names right?"

"Yup! That's everyone!" Usagi gestured a thumbs up.

"Hello," Homoto said.

"He's an upperclassman as well. He just transferred here from his old school..." Toshira started to explain. Emochan looked at Homoto, feeling déjà vu. His brushy brown hair and brown eyes seemed familiar to her in some way. He smiled at her and she shook herself out of her feeling.

Classes went slow that morning, making Emochan restless. She could not get the vision from earlier that morning out of her head. As she sat down in the atrium for lunch, she felt light-headed. A pair of lips touched her cheek, making her smile a little. "Hello, Emochan," Toshira said. He examined her expression and frowned meagerly. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing. Everything's perfect," Emochan replied and took his hand and flashed him a more genuine smile. He sighed in relief just as Sakura and Reiko arrived.

"Hey there, you two." Reiko said.

"Hey, Reiko," Emochan sighed. Sakura sat down and yawned. Reiko joined her sister and grinned, opening her new Sailor V lunchbox. Emochan smiled at the ironic concept. Her skin started shivering suddenly as the same cold sensation as before returned. Time seemed to slow down to the point where everyone around her was frozen in place. In the distance, her eyes caught the sight of a strange man. He was tall and wearing golden armor with a matching helmet. She could not recognize him but felt as if she knew him. There was a long sword on his hip and a golden pendent around his neck.

_"Sister...please find me...."_ the man pleaded. Emochan stood up slowly to inspect the stranger. He held out his hand in longing. Her feet moved on their own as she walked towards him.

"Daichi?"

_"Serendipity...please...awaken me...before it is too late..."_ he replied as Emochan took his hand. Her pendant began to glow as well as his. She felt his eyes on her and her grip on his hand tightened.

"I will find you, Brother. I promise," Emochan softly said. The man started to fade away as time returned to normal. She closed her eyes with a sad sigh. "Brother..."

"Emochan?" Toshira asked. "You sure you're okay?"

"Hai! I'm fine, silly," Emochan replied as she ran back to the group and kissed her boyfriend on the cheek. As the day wore on, she decided it was time to pay Daichi a visit.

Emochan sighed a little when she got home. She told her mother that she was going to hang out with the girls and rushed out of the house moments later. The paper that Daichi wrote his address on flapped in the wind as Emochan ran to Daichi's street. She stopped at a nice-looking house. It was a light shade of orange and had flowers around it. There was a black car in the driveway. She walked on the cement trail in front of the house that led up to the front door. The front door was black and had a lightly orange tint color in the glass. Emochan pressed the doorbell and she heard it ring in the house. A couple minutes passed and Emochan heard footsteps by the door. Daichi's warm smile appeared from the opening door. "Hey, Emochan! What brings you here?" He asked in a cheerful voice.

"Um...can I talk to you?" She inquired.

"Sure. Come on in," he replied. Emochan walked inside and saw his walls covered in different kinds of artwork, martial arts belts, and certificates.

"Are you an artist?" Emochan asked, looking at the work. Daichi blushed slightly and nodded.

"Yeah. I do oil paintings in my spare time when I'm not taking karate," he said. "Please sit down." Emochan nodded and sat down in a chair in the living room. "What did you want to talk about?"

"Well...This might sound weird but…I was wondering...do you have any siblings?" She asked. Daichi looked at her strangely for a moment.

"No, not that I know of. I've been on my own for a while. My parents were killed when I was young," Daichi sighed. Emochan frowned at the sad information, but noticed that he was wearing a pendant.

"Where did you get that?" She asked, pointing to it.

"Oh, this? I'm not sure. I've had ever since I could remember. I can't open it, though. It's sealed too tightly." Emochan stood and started to walk over to him. But her head felt a stinging pain as she sensed danger nearby. _Not now! Damnit,_ she thought angrily. She sighed and looked at Daichi.

"I'm sory, but I have to go. I forgot I have to go do something for my mom. I'll visit again soon! Ja ne!" Her voice carried in the air as she ran out of the house, leaving a stunned Daichi.

"I was so close!" She grumbled to herself as she ran to the area where the trouble had been sensed. She heard a beeping and took out a small blue communicator that Luna had given her. She turned it on and saw Luna's little black face.

"Emochan, there's trouble at the shopping mall. A couple shadows are flying and stealing energy from the shoppers. Get down there quick!" She informed before her face disappeared. Without hesitation, Emochan ran behind a nearby building and henshined into Sailor Earth. Her body took to the air and she flew to the local shopping mall.

"AHHHHHHH!!!!!!!" Peoples' screams were everywhere. Sailor Earth was almost trampled as she landed onto the scene, with crowds of people scattering about. Sailor Moon and the other senshi were already inside fighting the shadows. Sailor Earth summoned her glaive and joined the battle inside the food court. Just as they neared victory, the shadows froze in place, giggling wickedly. Suddenly, the shadows were multiplying in mass numbers all around the group of senshi.

"These ones are stronger than the others we have been fighting," Sailor Mercury. Sailor Earth glanced over and saw her visor appear, with sensors and data about the creatures appearing on the glass. Sailor Mars jumped into the air and threw scrolls at the new enemies.

"AKURYO TAISON!" She cried as the scrolls exploded, killing the shadows. The remaining shadows laughed as more multiplied in their place. A few formed a group and shot out purple energy at the fire senshi, blasting her across the area. She screamed as her back hit the glass of one of the many windows. She lost consciousness as she slumped onto the floor. A couple shadows flew over to her body and started draining her energy. Sailor Moon ran to the shadow sand tried to get them off of her.

"SHABON SPRAY!!" Sailor Mercury cried out, her attack creating a fog around the shadows. Sailor Jupiter helped Sailor Moon in getting Sailor Mars up and laid her on a bench. Another shadow flew at Sailor Venus, and Sailor Earth sliced it with her glaive.

"SUPMREME THUNDER!" Sailor Jupiter snarled as she shot electrical energy at some of the shadows. But the shadows began to multiply even more and more!

"There's too many of them! What are we going to do?" Sailor Venus exclaimed.

"MOON PRINCESS HALATION!" Sailor Moon screamed into the fog, using her wand to dispose of the shadows. The laughter of the enemies filled the air. "It's not working!"

_We're horribly outnumbered!_ Sailor Earth started to panic as impending doom loomed over her head.

"CHAINED FATE!"

"SAKURA TWISTER!"

Chains of pink energy coiled around the shadow creatures, holding them in place. Then swarms of flower petals covered their bodies, smoldering them to death.

"Who did that?!" Sailor Moon cried. The fog from Sailor Mercury died down, revealing two strange sailor senshi. They looked familiar to Sailor Earth.

"We are the protectors of Serendipity, and we will not let Morgana's minions harm her," They said in unison.

"I am Sailor Estineon, the senshi of futures. I see that Morgana's future will soon be destroyed," The yellow-haired one said.

"And I am Sailor Astinia, the senshi of beginnings. Together we kill those that are evil," The pink-haired one stated. They turned to Sailor Earth and both bowed. Sailor Earth tilted her head slightly.

"I remember you…" she said as images of the two fighting off soldiers in the past flashed through her head.

"Welcome to the group, Sailor Estineon and Sailor Astinia," Sailor Moon said. "Looks like we found some of your court, Sailor Earth."

"Thank you, Sailor Moon," The two said and walked over to Sailor Earth. Sailor Mercury looked around, making sure the shadows were all gone. The people who had lost their energy slowly woke up in a daze around them.

"I think our job is done here. Let's get Mars home so she can rest." Sailor Jupiter said, picking up the unconscious girl and holding her in her arms.

"Yeah I'm beat!" Sailor Moon exclaimed. "Lets go," she said and the other senshi said goodbye and ran off in the distance. Sailor Earth turned back to Estineon and Astinia, but found that they had run off as well. She sighed and de-transformed.

_Who were those two? They looked so familiar…_she thought as she returned home.

That night, she looked out her window, deep in thought. "You have to be my brother….I have to get you to remember me, Daichi. You have to awaken," she said. "And those two new senshi….are they really my protectors? Why didn't they stay and reveal themselves to me? There's so many questions I have to find the answers to…" Emochan sighed.


	5. Chapter 5 : Uncertainties

Chapter 5:

Uncertainties

The next day, she decided to walk to school in order to contemplate the battle from the previous day. _Those two new senshi looked so familiar...where could they be from? _A sigh passed through her soft lips as her feet slowly paced across the cement sidewalk. _Why do I have this daunting feeling that something very bad is going to happen soon? _As she arrived to school, she smiled at the sight before her. Usagi was chatting with unknown vigor (as always) to the other girls while Toshira checked his watch, undoubtedly waiting for her.

"Hey guys!" she exclaimed with a wave. _For now I need to worry about school…no need to worry anyone,_ Emochan thought, forcing a smile as she approached Toshira. He stood up, towering over her. He lightly pecked her on the cheek, making her face burn up in blushing.

"Hey brown-eyes," he greeted. Emochan giggled and looked at Reiko and Sakura, whom looked like they could be the living dead.

"…you two alright?" She asked. Reiko yawned as she stretched out her limber arms. Sakura nodded slowly.

"Yeah, we just didn't sleep very well last night," Sakura said.

"I don't anything happening that could've made us so sleepy," Reiko groggily stammered.

"But it was so weird. We were working on some homework and then I blacked out. When I woke up, it was already morning!" Sakura pointed out.

"Mee too! How weird…" Reiko shrugged. It took a moment before realization washed over Emochan.

_No wonder those senshi looked so familiar! They were Reiko and Sakura, only they don't remember it!_

"Hey guys, the bell is about to ring. Let's go," Toshira said and walked into Juuban. "Hey Emo, want to go out with me on a date tonight to the café?" Everyone followed behind them.

"Sure, Toshira," Emochan said

After school, Emochan got herself all dressed up and looking nice for her date. Toshira picked her up in his motorcycle and drove her to a small café in town. They found a table and Emochan ordered a mocha latte, while Toshira ordered a chilled cappuccino. "This place is so nice," Emochan said.

"Not as great as you, Emo," Toshira replied. He took out a small pouch and handed it to her.

"What's this?" Her eyes lowered to the soft, grey pouch as it rested in her hands.

"It's something I saw in a jewelry store. It made me think of you, so I couldn't resist," he said. "Open it."

Emochan opened the pouch and took out a small heart-shaped locket. A sweet melody began to play as her fingers clicked open the locket. Insider sat as small photograph of her and Toshira. Emochan listened to the gentle song for a moment. Her eyes widened as she noticed time slowing down around her. Strange warmth emitted from her pendant and he head felt as heavy as an anvil.

_"Please remember my love for you..."_

_"No, Zecon! Don't leave me!__"_

Emochan gasped. _This is the same locket…from the past? Could it be that Toshira is…_Time sped back up to normal and the heaviness in her head faded away. Her fingers twitched slightly around the locket, closing it. "This is so pretty Toshira, thank you!" She exclaimed and gave Toshira a hug and a kiss. "You're very welcome, my love." He replied and drove off. Toshira put the locket around Emo's neck with a wide grin. After finishing their drinks, Toshira drove Emochan back to her home, saying his goodnights to her before leaving. Emochan walked inside and showed her mother what Toshira had gotten her.

"Oh that is so pretty, dear. How sweet of Toshira," she said. "Dinner will be ready soon. I'll call you when it's ready!" Emochan nodded and walked up to her room to examine the locket further.

"He couldn't have just seen it in a store…this is the exact same locket…isn't it?" she sighed as she sat on her bed. Suddenly, she heard footsteps on her balcony. Her eyes peered over at the window to see a shadowy figure jump off the side. Her body shifted as she ran to the sliding door. When she opened it, her eyes spotted a small envelope at her feet. A cold wind blew by her as she picked it up and pulled out what looked to be a letter:

"_**Seems I have finally found you, Princess.**_

_**I know your true identity and I know that you will come to my queen soon enough. Don't think about trying to find me. You cannot win; I am much more powerful than you. You will perish along with the other sailor brats and Queen Morgana will rightfully rule the planet! You better watch your back because you just never know when I might strike… **_

_**Toshiro**_"

_Toshiro? Who's that? How did he find out who I am?! _Her mind raced as she ran back to her bed, pulling out her communicator. "Guys, we have a problem. I think we have someone following us!" she said it. "Meet me at the park tomorrow around 1 o'clock." she said and turned her communicator off.

"Emochan! Supper's all set!" Her mother's voice bellowed from downstairs. She took a deep breath and tried to stay calm; her eyes almost burning through the letter. She slid it underneath her pillow and went downstairs. That night, Emochan had great difficulty falling asleep. Her body was too alarmed by the idea of someone watching her or the others. _My premonitions need to stop being so dead-on…_

The next morning was pretty uneventful. She spent her morning on her bed thinking about Daichi and the twins. _What should I do? Should I tell Daichi who he is, or will he remember on his own…and what about Sakura and Reiko? _She thought to herself._ I need to do something…before this Toshiro guy comes after me and my friends… _Eventually she sat up and looked at her clock. "Almost time for the meeting. I better get ready."

By the time Emo arrived, everyone else had gathered. Their faces were full of contempt, worry, and fear as she passed around the letter from the mysterious Toshiro.

"Great, this is all we need!" Makoto snarled as her fingers curled into fists.

"Hold on a minute now, guys," Ami said. "We need to make out a plan so we will be prepared for whoever this Toshiro is."

"Great idea, Ami-chan," Usagi replied. Rei and Minako nodded.

"Ami-chan is right. We need to form a plan against this new enemy; otherwise we will be caught off guard. We have to keep our eyes on Emochan for a while, since it seems like she is his main target," Luna suggested. Usagi jumped up, throwing her hand into the air with a yelp.

"No problem! I'll protect you, Emochan!" She grinned. Emochan sighed with the others at Usagi's sudden enthusiasm. She shrugged and sat back down. Rei turned to Emochan.

"So do you have any clue about who those two strange new senshi are?" She asked. Emochan only shrugged.

_Maybe…_

"I really don't know…I wish I did though. It would be helpful. Maybe they know how I can get Daichi's memory back."

"Oh you found him??" Minako asked with some perk in her voice.

"Yeah…well sort of. I met him at the festival and I tried to talk to him before, but it was right before the attack at the mall. I haven't gone to see him since then," Emochan said with a soft sigh. "I hope he can remember me."

"Well you need to do something that will jog his memory, Emochan," Ami said.

"I'm not too sure how though. I mean, we both have similar pendants, but I don't think that will be enough. I can't just go up to him and say that."

"Don't worry, Emochan. He will come around. You should go find him and talk to him some more. That might help. Maybe even mentioning the pendants may jog something," Makoto said.

Emochan nodded. "You know…that might work if I do it right. Let's chill later at my house for dinner. I know mom would love to see you, Usagi. You guys up for it?"

"HAI!" Everyone exclaimed happily. Emochan waved as she left the park, her mind clouded with thoughts about Daichi, Reiko, and Sakura. _I can do this…I have to, _she thought as she slowly made her way back to Daichi's home. She hesitatingly knocked on his door. A couple moments passed by and Emochan began to wonder if he was out somewhere. "Daichi?" She called out and knocked on his door again. With a sigh, she left the house started walking back home. "Darn!" She cursed. _ Oh well, I guess I'll have to try again tomorrow. I better let Mom know that we will be having company for dinner tonight._ Once she arrived home, she saw a small note at her front door.

_Meet me in your backyard in five minutes._

_Put on a dress._

_Love,Toshira._

"What is he up to now?" Emochan giggled to herself and went inside. "Mom? You home? Hmm…maybe she went shopping…" Her voice was only a whisper as she crept up to her room and put on the dress she wore to the Autumn festival. She peered outside to see Toshira smiling while in a simple, black tux. He held a bouquet of flowers and stood before a crystalline table with burning candles on it. In the center of the table lay a small blossoming plant. Emochan blushed and walked down from her balcony to him. "What is all this?" She asked. "It's still daylight, silly!"

"Well, I wanted to have a special lunch with my love. Is that a problem?" He replied, handing her the flowers. "Your mother was running out when I got here and gave me permission to set this up."

"Aw, Toshira-chan," Emochan said and He helped her into her chair. As he seated himself, she peeked at her lunch: a heart-shaped sandwich with small chocolate candies on the side, and a slender glass of sparkling strawberry soda.

"I know it's not all that great and elegant and that we've only been dating for a week, but I wanted to make this first anniversary special," he said. Emochan blushed deeply and began to eat her sandwich.

"Arigato, Toshira." Toshira smiled. They finished their lunch then Toshira took Emochan's hand and led her out from the table. A boom box played in the background and they began to dance. Emochan smiled and noticed her locket glow a little beneath her dress.

"You know, Emochan. I have this strange feeling that we have met before. You just seem familiar to me, it's weird. Don't think I'm crazy, okay? It's just been a feeling I've been having for a while now…"

"Really? How strange…" Emochan replied, feeling warmth from the glowing locket. She felt a little lightheaded as she looked into Toshira's eyes. "Oh Zecon….." she said lovingly, as if in a trance.

"Zecon? Who is that?" Toshira said. He stopped their dancing. Emochan broke into reality and shook her head.

"Huh? Oh Sorry. I don't know what got into me just now," she said with embarrassment.

"That name sounds familiar…" Emochan noticed his voice trail off as if he was contemplating something.

_Does he recognize the name?_ She wondered as he shook his head in hopelessness.

"Oh well. Let's just dance the day away, Emochan," Toshira whispered into her ear.

"Yeah…." Emochan replied. The two were starting to get back into the swing of dancing when the music from the boom box abruptly stopped! "Uh oh!" Emochan gasped as an evil presence overwhelmed her senses. Sinister laughter filled the air as a shadow creature appeared from above the crystal table by the couple. The shadow grinned and flew over at Toshira. Toshira grabbed Emochan's hand and ran towards the balcony. She yanked her hand out of his and ran into another direction.

"Emochan?! What are you doing?!" Toshira cried as she ran at the shadow.

"Come here shadow! Don't I look tasty? Follow me!" She teased as she spun around and headed out of the backyard. The shadow smirked and flew in the air after her.

"Girls, we got trouble! Get to the intersection by the arcade now!" Emochan huffed into her communicator and stopped at a building to transform. "EARTH CRYSTAL POWER MAKE UP!" she said and transformed into Sailor Earth.

"Where is that pretty little girl I was going to feast on? She found a good hiding spot." The shadow sneered as it passed by the area Sailor Earth was hiding in.

"Forget about the girl. You have to face me now! I am Sailor Earth, and I will not let you harm any innocents!" She said and flew into the air. Her glaive formed in her hand. "EARTH PEACE GLAIVE SLICE ATTACK!" She screamed and energy shot out of the silver blade. The shadow only laughed and made 5 copies of itself. The copies dodged the energy attack, all laughing. "Oh this is bad…"

"Eat this, stupid human!" They all lined up beside each other and sent bolts of black energy at her. She swung her glaive and dodged most of the blasts but a few hit her. She winced as cuts formed along her upper arms. Her wings lowered as they lost balance. She hit the ground ungracefully and she struggled to get back up."Damn you…" she said. The copies merged together to reform into one. It cackled as it loomed over Sailor Earth.

"CHAINED FATE!" A chain of energy flew from the sky and impaled the shadow.

"SAKURA TWISTER!" A shower of flower petals surrounded the shadow. "Sailor Earth! Do your healing attack!" Sailor Earth stood up and nodded.

"Right!" she said. She held her hands at her chest and closed her eyes. "EARTH…HEALING…HEARTBEAT!" She cried and red energy formed in between her hands. It sprouted out of her chest and sliced through into the shadow. It engulfed the shadow's remnants, causing it to scream in agony as it dissipated. Sailor Earth looked up at the senshi whom helped her. They were on top of a nearby building and were smiling at her. "Thank you," she said, as the duo ran off.

"What happened to the shadow?" Sailor Mars asked. Sailor Earth turned to see Sailor Moon and the others running up to her.

"Oh, the two new senshi and I took care of it," Sailor Earth replied. Sailor Moon frowned in defeat.

"What were you doing when it attacked?" Sailor Mercury questioned.

"It was strange. The shadow appeared in front of me and Toshira, as if it knew I was sailor Earth…oh my god! Toshira! I forgot about Toshira!" She exclaimed and detransformed. "I hope he's alright!" she said and ran back to her house. The other girls detransformed and followed her.

Emochan saw Toshira sitting at the table waiting for her. He looked like a nervous wreck, almost like he pitied himself. He stood up and ran to her and hugged her. "I'm so glad you're alright! Why did you run off like that? You could've been killed!" He shouted. Emochan frowned.

"I didn't want you getting hurt, so I ran off to split us up. Besides, Sailor Earth saved me in the end, anyway," Emochan explained, hoping he would believe her lie. He only sighed.

"I'll have to thank her sometime." He said. "I'm sorry I wasn't strong enough to save you myself."

"Don't worry about it, Toshira. Not everyone can be a hero," Makoto said. Emochan smiled a little.

"You guys are here? But why…?" He inquired.

"Oh! I invited them over for dinner. I wanted to tell Mom that but…" Emochan trailed off.

"Tell Mom what? Oh, hello Usagi! My, have you grown up!" Emochan's mother's voice grew louder as she approached the group. "I see your lunch surprise went well, Toshira. I hope you ate every bite of his meal!" Her mother was holding a couple bags of groceries.

"Oh, Aunt, let me get some of that!" Usagi grinned and took one of the bags, but it was too heavy for her. It slipped out of her fingers. Some fruits rolled out of the bag and Usagi frowned.

"Let us help with those…" Rei suggested, picking up the fruit.

"Thank you, girls," Emochan's mother said with relief. "Are you all staying for supper?"

"I thought we could order out tonight," Emochan said.

"Sounds like a plan to me!" Her mother smiled warmly to the guests before going inside. Usagi, Rei, and Ami followed with the rest of the groceries. Minako and Makoto shrugged as they walked in the back. Toshira was glancing at Emochan when she finally returned her attention to him.

"You're welcome to stay for dinner too, Toshira…" she said. He wrapped an arm around her waist.

"I would love that. Your mother seems so nice. I hope she likes me!"

"I'm sure she does, Toshira. I know I do," Emochan blushed as she spoke. "Come on, I need to make sure Usagi doesn't break anything. Besides, I think I should change out of my elaborate dress," she chuckled. Toshira joined in and the two walked into the house.


	6. Chapter 6 : Snowy Meetings

Chapter 6:

Snowy Meetings

Before Emochan knew it, the seasons began to change. The air became crisper as rainbows of leaves fell from the trees along Japan. As time passed, shadow appearances began to decline, worrying Luna and Artemis. The others kept their guard up in fear of a surprise attack. School took up most of Emo's time as her thoughts of the past and of Morgana dwindled. The strange senshi stopped appearing as well. Over this time, the group had grown closer as friends. This was especially due to Daichi, Tomaru, and Homoto becoming more involved with everyone. Emochan and Toshira were almost inseparable (which caused many to ask when the wedding was as a joke). Toma formed a band called Split Time with some other talented friends and got gigs at local nightclubs in the area.

Winter rapidly approached as the sweet smells and sounds of Christmastime emerged all around. Emochan was excited for Christmas this year because she had not celebrated it with so many friends for as long as she could remember. Her mother and her decorated their large tree, strung lights all around their living room, and wrapped an assortment of delightful presents. On Christmas Eve, Emo invited all her friends to her house for a party.

That day, she put on a beautiful, red, satin dress that her mother had bought her. She baked cookies and pies with her mother until everyone began to show up. Usagi and Shingo came along with their parents. Reiko and Sakura and their parents came as well. Daichi and Toma were the next to arrive and the other girls were the last. Homoto was out of town for the holiday. Emochan began to wonder where Toshira was. When she started pacing, Usagi whispered in her ear that he was planning a surprise. _What does he plan on doing? _Emochan blushed at the thought.

After munching on some snacks, everyone gathered around the Christmas tree to open gifts. Emochan smiled as she handed out her presents to everyone. Reiko and Sakura got matching mittens and boots; each complimenting their hair colors. Usagi got a soft, bunny doll and Shingo got a new video game. Minako got a karaoke set while Makoto was given a new baseball mitt and glove. Ami received an updated anti-virus program. Rei received a set of scroll paper and calligraphy tools. Daichi got a drawing template along with a drawing of him and Tomaru. Toma received new guitar straps with some picks. Everyone seemed happy with their presents, relieving Emochan.

"Your turn for gifts, Emo!" Usagi said and handed her a small music box with a dragon on the top. Inside was a piece of jewelry from each senshi: a red crow broach from Rei, a pair of blue bubble earrings from Ami, a ring with a yellow ribbon on it from Minako, and pink rose charm bracelet from Makoto. Reiko and Sakura handed Emochan two teddy bears and a new pair of panda-themed pajamas. Daichi gave her a portrait of her with everyone, and Toma gave her a CD of his band's latest demos.

" All your gifts are so wonderful!" Emochan said happily. The back doorbell suddenly rang. Emochan's mother went to open the door, revealing someone in a Santa suit with a bag behind him.

"HO HO HO! Merry Christmas, Emochan! Your boyfriend Toshira sent me here to give you this!" The Santa said and took out a large box from his bag and brought it into the living room. He set it down in front of her. She skeptically tore off the wrapping paper, exposing a box. As she opened the box, there was another, smaller box inside. Each box had strange holes around the sides.

"What is this?" She asked.

"Just keep opening it. You'll see," Santa said. Everyone watched in anticipation as Emochan kept opening boxes and smaller ones appeared, until she came across a box the size of a large shoebox. She opened it and gasped as she took out a small orange and white-striped kitten.

"Oh…how adorable! It's so cute!" she said. It meowed softly and nuzzled against her cheek. There was a little collar on it and she saw a little box attached to it. She took it off and placed the little kitten on the floor. Here was a little note on the box. "Dear Emochan, the kitten's name is Angel because you are an angel to me. I hope you enjoy what is inside this small box because it cost me a lot! Love you, Toshira." Emochan read aloud and opened the box to see a gorgeous necklace that had red roses and small diamonds between them. There was a pair of matching earrings with small roses on them. "Oh my…." she said in shock. Santa smiled and took off his beard and hat to reveal Toshira. Emochan looked at him and hugged him tightly, crying happily. "Oh thank you Toshira! I love you so much!" She said, exasperated. Toshira kissed her forehead.

"Hey, where's my present?" He asked her. Emochan blushed and walked over to her tree. She pulled a box out from underneath the branches and handed it over to her boyfriend. His eyes were filled with excitement as he opened it. Inside was a silver chain. There was a small section where an inscription was etched, "To Toshira, With All My Love, Emo," Toshira grinned as he spoke. "I love it, Emochan!" he wrapped the chain around his wrist and hugged her. Angel rubbed her face against Emochan's leg with a loud pur.

"She is so cute!" Minako said.

"Dinner everyone!" Emochan's mother exclaimed from the kitchen and everyone crowded in the dining room for dinner.

"Mom made her special Curry and rice tonight," Emochan said happily. "We have pies and cookies for dessert too."

"YAY!" Usagi said and grinned. Rei and Ami shrugged while Makoto patted Usagi on the back. Emochan's mother placed all the food on the table and everyone began to eat. Talk of upcoming midterm exams and what people were doing the rest of their vacation filled the room. Emochan smiled, looking at everyone. _This is how life should be for me. I don't want to fight, _she thought to herself as she ate some rice. _I hope Toshiro and Morgana stopped…_

A faint beeping sound came from Emochan's pocket. She slowly pulled it out and glanced over it, seeing Luna's worried face.

"Oh, my! I forgot it's time to…." Emochan murmured.

"To go see Minako's aunt?" Makoto filled in. The others looked confused.

"Huh?" Reiko tilted her head. Sakura yawned. Minako jumped up frantically.

"My aunt has been in the hospital for a little while because she is really sick and we planned on going to say hi to her and give her gifts…" Minako said. "I completely lost track of time!"

"What about dessert? Why didn't you tell me about this, Emochan?" Emo's mother said.

"I guess I forgot about it. We were so busy decorating today…" The long-haired brunette bit her lip as she got up from the chair. "I promise we won't be too long…can you wait here?" She asked Toshira and the parents. Toshira frowned.

"Can't I come with you?"

"No!" Emochan exclaimed, startling the others. She nervously chuckled at her action. "No…her aunt is very sensitive. It takes her a while to get used to other people…" Daichi and Tomaru both gave Emochan strange looks.

"Yeah, it took my aunt a good week before she even said hello to Emo without getting mad. It's because of her illness…" Minako faked a frown.

"Oh…alright then…"

"Don't worry, it won't take long," Emochan said and rushed out the door with the other girls. Once far enough from the house, they took out their communicators.

"What is it, Luna?" Usagi asked.

"Trouble at the park! Hundreds of shadows have appeared and are terrorizing the people. Hurry!" her cry buzzed through the small tool. The girls gazed at each other nodded.

"Let's do it, girls!" Emochan exclaimed and they all ran off towards the park, transforming into their senshi personas.

Snow was falling steadily, covering the roads and trees in white. The dim street lights made the senshi sparkle in the night as they arrived at the park. Bodies of unconscious people were scattered across the fresh snow as shadows chased after running people. Large balls of black and purple electrical energy flew around the area. The girls formed a line across the park's main field. Seeing this made the shadows slow and face their new opponents. Sailor Moon held her hands out in front of her.

"I am Sailor Moon!" Sailor Earth held out her hand as her dragon glaive formed.

"And I am Sailor Earth!"

"We are the Senshi protectors of the universe! We will not allow you to harm people on this holy night!" They all said in union. On behalf of our planets, we shall punish you!" Everyone said in unison.

It was silent in the park for a moment as the shadows only leered at the group of girls. One of them spiked into the air and started to screech. Two others shot energy at Sailor Mars and Sailor Venus. Sailor Venus and Sailor Mar ran out of the way of the energy's path, landing in the cold snow.

"SHABON SPRAY!" Sailor Mercury cried and sent out her fog of bubbles. Sailor Earth flew into the air and over the shadows.

"EARTH SHUDDER ATTACK!!" She screamed and blasted energy from her hands and wings at the shadows. It pierced through them, making them disappear. But just like before, more shadows replicated.

"SPARKLING WIDE PRESSURE!" Sailor Jupiter's voice carried into the sky as lightning bolts zoomed through the fog, hitting the shadows. They sent more and more black energy through the fog, almost hitting Mars. She ran to a bench and jumped on top of it.

"BURNING MANDALA!" She called out, and spirals of fire shot out at the creatures. A good few fizzled away, but more and more replicated; the new ones even more fearful than the last.

"CRESANT BEAM!" Venus shouted, sending a beam of energy at the new wave of shadows. "Come on, Sailor Moon! Use your princess halation!" She cried out. Sailor Moon nodded and took out her moon rod.

"MOON PRINCESS HALATION!" She exclaimed and sent energy from her wand out at the shadows, harming only a few. More began to pile up as the fog began to dissipate. "Damn it!" The blonde cursed. Mercury quickly pressed her earring, making a blue, transparent visor appear over her eyes. She gasped as strange sparkling lights and numbers spread across the screen.

"We are in a lot of trouble here, girls. They just keep coming. We have to think of something quick!" she called out into the remaining fog. Sailor Earth lowered in the sky landed by Sailor Moon.

_What are we going to do?_ Sailor Earth narrowed her eyes at the growing mass of laughing shadows.

"Sailor Earth! We have come to fight in the battle of battles! I am Sailor Estineon!"

"I am Sailor Astinia, and we will punish you for disrupting such a celebration on this snowy night!"

Sailor Earth heard footsteps and turned to see the two mysterious senshi from before appear.

"What should we do? There are so many of them!" Sailor Earth said, worried.

"CHAINED FATE!" Sailor Estineon exclaimed, sending chains of energy around some of the shadows.

"SAKURA TWISTER!" Sailor Astinia cried, holding out her hands. Petals of energy flew swiftly through the snow at the shadows. The shadows snarled as their sight was temporarily blocked.

"Everyone, send your attacks at the same time! Now!" Estineon ordered. The others nodded in response.

"EARTH HEALING HEARTBEAT!"

"CRESENT BEAM!"

"FIRE SOUL!"

"SHINE AQUA ILLUSION!"

"PRINCESS HALATION!"

"SUPREME THUNDER!"

All the energy combined into one single mass and blasted into the shadows, disintegrating them. All the senshi cheered and Estineon and Astinia walked to Sailor Earth.

"Great work, Princess," Estineon said.

"Who are you?" Sailor Earth asked. Astinia and Estineon only smiled.

"The answers will come to you soon enough," Astinia replied. Suddenly, a black mist covered the grounds of the park. Purple energy engulfed the nearby trees, splitting the bark and loosening branches. The limbs started to fall off and crash into the ground below.

"What's going on now?!" Sailor Moon cried. A dark figure appeared above the girls, shrouded in black and purple energy. Laughter filled the air as the figure landed on the ground. The shield of energy faded away, revealing a sinister-looking young man in black armor. His right hand was covered in silver metal. Sailor Earth noticed a sword hanging from his left side. His eyes opened, revealing deep, green eyes. They locked onto Sailor Earth's, sending shivers down her spine.

"Ah, there you are, Sailor Earth. Morgana has been waiting for you," he said. Sailor Earth widened her eyes in shock as she realized something…impossible!

"You look like Toshira!" She exclaimed.

"Toshira? I know no one of that name. I, Toshiro, will destroy all your pathetic lives for the sake of Queen Morgana and her thirst for revenge," he said with hatred in his voice. Sailor Earth looked at the others then to Toshiro.

"You will not lay a hand on Sailor Earth." Estineon's voice was very serious. Astinia nodded and the other senshi stood around Earth. Toshiro glared at the group of girls, as if accessing the situation.

"Hmm…very well then, I will be back when you aren't so guarded by your crew. Merry Christmas, humans," he said and sent a final blast of energy at them all.

"PLANET SHIELD!" They all cried, shielding them from the energy. By the time the energy dissolved with the shield, Toshiro was gone. Naturally, Sailor Estineon and Sailor Astina were also gone. Sailor Earth gazed out in the direction of where Toshiro stood, lost in confusion.

"We need to get back home before everyone starts suspecting something," Sailor Mars said.

The girls de-transformed and hurried back to Emochan's house. Upon arrival, Emochan noticed that the twins were passed out on the couch.

"How was Minako's aunt?" Toshira asked.

"She was alright. She was really tired, so we didn't stay very long…" Minako replied. Emochan looked at the twins and looked at Toshira.

"What happened to them?"

"They left a little after you did, then came back half asleep a couple moments ago. They passed right out on the couch," Emochan's mother said. "I wonder where they went off to?"

_No way…_Emo thought. _Could I be right?_

"Well, let's let them rest for now," she said with a smile.

"It's getting a little late now, I think I'll head home." Ami said.

"Merry Christmas, Emochan," Ikuko said as she, Shingo, Usagi, and Kenji left for home.

"That sounds like a good idea," Daichi said. "Let's go, Toma-chan." The two hugged Emochan before leaving. The other girls left as well, and Reiko and Sakura's parents said goodbye as well before they left.

"Let the girls sleep for now. I'm sure you can take care of them for us, right, Emo?" Reiko and Sakura's mother said. Emochan flashed them a nod as they walked out the door. Emochan's mother walked out of the living room to clean up the kitchen and dining room.

Toshira sat down on the floor and pet Angel as she purred at his side. Emochan sat next to him and placed some cat nip that he brought in front of the kitten. The purring grew louder and Angel rubbed her little fuzz-covered face in the nip. Toshira chuckled.

"Toshira, I was just wondering…do you have a brother?" Emochan asked hesitantly. She could see pain fill her boyfriend's face has he turned to her.

"I-I did…" Toshira replied. "But he was very sick as a child and died when I was 6."

_My father died when I was around that age..._ Emochan thought. Her eyes closed for a moment as a flashback of her as a child entered her head. _"I got you, Daddy!"_ Her eyes opened and she looked back at Toshira. "What was his name?"

"Toshiro. We were identical twins. Though I remember always fighting with him. He was very rambunctious when he was healthy. My parents would yell at him a lot for getting into trouble. When I was little, I thought he hated me, but now I think he was just upset that he was sick…so he would take it out on me because I was healthier. When he died, I was very sad…" Toshira's voice weakened.

"I'm so sorry, Toshira," Emochan said sadly. She placed a hand on his thigh and rested her head on his shoulder.

"It's okay, Emo. I know he's enjoying himself in heaven right now. I'll see him again someday I'm sure," Toshira replied and Emochan frowned.

_Now I'm sure of it. Toshiro must be Toshira's reincarnated brother…and Morgan had to have stolen his soul and turned him evil…I wish everyone would remember their past lives…_Emochan thought to herself as Toshira pet Angel.

"Well, I'm heading home. I'll see you tomorrow, okay?" Toshira stood up and yawned.

"Thanks for telling me about your brother, Toshira." Emochan stood up and yawned as well.

"Why did you ask, out of curiosity? I don't remember mentioning Toshiro at all to you before."

"Oh um well…" Emochan bit her lip, fidgeting with the skirt portion of her dress. "…I never…really asked about your family before…and seeing Minako-chan's aunt in the hospital reminded me of that."

"Ah, I see. Well now you know," Toshira smile and patted Emo's head playfully.

"Have a goodnight. Love you!" Emochan said and kissed Toshira passionately before he left.

She walked back to Reiko and Sakura, watching them as they peacefully slept. She noticed bizarre symbols glowing faintly on their foreheads. Her body arched over as she went to examine the symbols closer. _Those…symbols…_Her eyes widened as another flashback seeped through the depths of her memories. _Those symbols glowed brightly on Sailor Estineon and Sailor Astinia's foreheads in the past!_ Emochan opened her eyes and looked at Reiko and Sakura again. The symbols were gone. _Then is it true, after all. They really are my senshi…if only they could remember…_Emochan thought, stepping away from her friends. She joined her mother in the dining room to help clean up. "Thanks for the dinner, Mom. It was great."

"Thank you, Emochan. I appreciate that," her mother said and they hugged.

"I'm heading to bed. I'll see you in the morning. Merry Christmas," Emochan said and walked up to her bedroom.

"Emochaaaaaaaaan, waaaaaaake up!" Emochan heard a girl say, and she opened her eyes to see Reiko and Sakura smiling at her.

"Hey sleepyhead. Merry Christmas!" Reiko said happily. Sakura smiled and Emochan sat up.

"Hey guys. What time is it?" Reiko glanced over at Emo's clock.

"Um….It's about 10. Why?"

"No reason..." Emochan said and got out of bed. "So I heard you guys passed out last night. What happened?"

"I don't really know," Reiko said.

"Yeah. It was really weird. When you guys left last night, Reiko and I felt strange and blacked out. I remember waking up this morning and seeing that we were still in your living room!" Sakura exclaimed.

"It was strange. I'm a little worried." Reiko frowned.

"I'm sure it's nothing that bad, Reiko," Emochan said. She reached into her closet and grabbed her robe and followed the girls downstairs into the living room. "I wouldn't worry too much about it."

"Maybe…." Sakura said. "Hey, are you meeting the girls today?"

"Nah. I'll see Toshira, but not 'til later. You guys wanna hang out for a little while?" Emochan said.

"Sure. How about the arcade?" Sakura suggested.

"The arcade isn't open! It's a holiday!" Reiko giggled.

"Ah, but I have Motoki's key.! He asked for me to watch the arcade for me while him and his sister were on vacation." Sakura grinned.

"Really? Cool!" Reiko exclaimed. "Let's go!"

"Let me get dressed first, baka," Emochan laughed out and ran upstairs. She left a note to her mom on the fridge and left with her friends to go to the arcade.

It was a beautiful Christmas morning. The snow was falling much slower than the previous night. Few people were out and about. The arcade wasn't far from the house and it felt like no time passed when they got there. Reiko opened the door and turned on all the lights and games. Sakura ran to the Whack-A-Mole game and started playing it. Emochan looked at the new Sailor V game and started playing that. Reiko watched Emochan and smiled.

"It would be so cool to be like her," she said dreamily, clashing her hands at her chest in awe.

"Yeah, I guess…" Emochan shrugged.

"I guess? Sailor V is the coolest. Sailor Earth and the other senshi rock too. I wish I was one of them," Reiko said.

"You are…" Emochan murmured to herself.

"What did you say?"

"Nothing," Emochan giggled. "Want a turn?"

"Sure." Reiko said. Emochan stood up from the game and watched Reiko play. She was really good at it! The points on the screen increased rapidly, surprising Emochan.

_To think that we are all connected this way from our previous lives…even with the enemy…Toshira…Daichi…everyone…I hope I can make you remember before it's too late,_ Emochan thought as she watched her friends play games. _This is my mission, and I vow to complete it, somehow…_


	7. Chapter 7 : Being Watched

Chapter 7:

Being Watched

That evening, Emochan dressed herself nicely for a Christmas dinner-date with Toshira at his apartment. As close as they were, Emo had not yet been to Toshira's home. Her eyes were wide with awe as she arrived to his seemingly-lavish home.

"I'm going to go cook us some dinner. Make yourself comfortable, Love," Toshira said with his trademark smile as he walked into his kitchen, leaving Emochan to admire the environment.

For a young man who lived on his own, Toshira kept himself very organized. The apartment itself was simple: single bedroom, cornered kitchen, single bathroom, a small balcony, and a wide living area. The living room was modern-style, with glass tables and silk-covered, black chairs. A black, leather couch sat in the middle, facing the fireplace. Emochan approached the mantel to admire the various photographs that decorated it. There were photos of the couple embracing, of Toshira playing baseball, and even a couple of him as a young boy. One specific photograph caught her eye; one of Toshira with his twin brother. The two were sitting on a teeter-totter together. Toshira's face was radiant and bright with a child-smile spread across his young face. His brother was pale, with a deep sadness in his big eyes as he limply sat on the playground ride.

_How sad…_Emochan thought as her fingers grasped the frame. _Toshiro looks like a lost puppy. Is he the same even now?_

"Dinner is all set! Join me in the kitchen!" Toshira's voice rang. Emochan sighed as she let go of the picture and joined him in the kitchen. As they ate, Emochan tried to figure out what to do about Toshiro. It made her head hurt. She decided to stop worrying about it, and by the time they finished eating, Toshiro was far from her mind. They spent the rest of the evening hours lying by the fireplace, cuddling and talking about memories past. When Toshira returned Emochan home, she felt a strange sense nearby, but could not pin point where it came from.

The next couple days were peacefully, yet busy. Daichi and Toma joined Emochan and her friends at a movie and snowboarding in the park. Emochan never knew that Tomaru was skilled on a board! Toma's band started to pick up more regularly-scheduled shows and invited Emochan and the girls to come watch them rehearse. When Mai (the leader singer) would perform, Emochan could sense something strange, but she often shrugged it off. As winter break passed, Mai became a part of the gang.

Finally, there was a great event to look forward to! There was to be a Split Time concert at the local café on the last Friday of vacation! The band practiced for hours every day leading up to the event. The day before the concert, while everyone was at Mai's house watching Split Time practice, Toshira brought Homoto with him. Homoto had been out of town and had been battling a very bad illness, but he had recovered enough to visit everyone. Emochan waved him over to join the rest of the group, happy to see that he had recovered.

After the rehearsal, the group ventured to the club where Split Time was to perform that night. Toma and Leon pulled out the equipment from David's truck while Mai and Wes helped them set up. Meanwhile, Emo and the others found prime seats and ordered drinks. "So how have you been, Homoto? I haven't seen you in a long time." Emochan said. Homoto smiled and sighed.

"Well, I had this really bad illness. I was in the hospital for a few weeks, and people thought I was going to die. But I pulled through. I stayed with some relatives over the holiday to recover. I'm just glad I'll be back in school in time for mid-terms."

"Well I'm happy to see you're alive and healthy," Toshira said as everyone else nodded.

"So…tonight they're performing at the club, and then tomorrow night they're doing the Christmas Jam at the KoubashiiCafé by the high school, right?" Minako asked. Daichi nodded.

"Yeah. Tonight they're going to try out some new songs and see how the audience likes them. Then what they audience likes, they'll play tomorrow night," Daichi informed with a smile.

"This is so cool!" Usagi exclaimed. "We know celebrities!" Everyone else laughed at her comment and Daichi sighed. The club started filling with people. As the band finished setting up, Emochan began to feel a little strange. It was if she could feel everyone's auras in the room. And for some reason, the same feeling from when Toshira brought her home on Christmas returned.

_So many questions still left unanswered…I hope something does not go wrong. How can I go on pretending when I know that the others are in danger and aren't aware of their powers?_ She bit her lip at the thought. _Please…someone help me figure this out…I don't know what to do…_

A nudge against her arm pulled her from her thoughts. She turned and saw a concerned Toshira. Flashing him a smile to reassure him, she watched the band start their performance.

"Come on everybody! Clap your hands! Sing with me!" Mai cried out to the crowd and everyone cheered. She began singing as Toma and the others began to jam on their guitars. Mai's voice filled Emochan's ears and all the worries she had left her head.

"This is great!" Minako exclaimed. Makoto and Ami nodded. Rei and Usagi were singing the songs and dancing in the crowd. Daichi watched them and glanced at Toma every once in a while with a smile on his face. While Toshira and Homoto walked to the bar area to get more refreshments, Emochan joined her friends in the dancing crowd. After a few songs, the sense of being watched grew stronger until she felt a presence nearby. She stopped dancing and glanced around the crowd cautiously until her eyes met a pair of bright-green ones.

_Toshiro!_ _What is he doing here? _Emochan thought as she raced through the crowd towards Toshiro. His eyes disappeared in to the back of the crowd. Emochan grunted as she slid herself past the sweaty, grinding, dancing bodies of those around her. She followed the force out into the night, finding herself in an alley beside the club. "Toshiro!!! SHOW YOURSELF, YOU COWARD!" She screamed, hearing her voice echo into the street. "Damn it!" She cursed herself when there was no response. The presence was gone but she couldn't help but feel hair standing at the back of her neck. Sharp pain struck her palms as her fingernails dug into her skin.

"Emochan! What is going on?!" Ami's voice echoed around her as she turned to see her friends running up to the alley. Emo's shoulders fell in defeat.

"Toshiro was here. He was watching us!" Emochan said angrily.

"What?! Where is he now?" Makoto growled.

"Gone. He's gone now….that coward is planning something," Emochan sighed.

"We aren't safe. We better have a meeting after the concert." Rei suggested. "Let's meet at the shrine." The others nodded in agreement.

"Come on, we should go inside before the others get suspicious," Minako said. Usagi took Emo's hand and pulled her inside. After the concert, the girls all congratulated Mai, Toma and the rest for their performance. The girls all pretended to be exhausted and excused themselves. Toshira and Homoto left for Toshira's apartment, Daichi joined Tomaru in cleaning up, and Reiko and Sakura left for home before curfew. Emochan followed suit, leaving the club. Without haste, she sprinted towards the Hino shrine to join the others. Hey assembled in Rei's bedroom, sitting in a circle on the floor.

"What should we do?" Usagi said with a yawn.

"There has to be a reason why Toshiro followed us," Minako said.

"Maybe he was targeting you again, Emo?" Makoto wondered.

"It has to be more complicated than that," Luna said. "Toshiro is working under Morgan, after all. Who knows what she is planning…"

"He is going to pull something tomorrow night at the café," Emochan said out of the blue. After a moment of silence, the other girls agreed.

"How terrible!" Usagi whined.

"We'll have to be on guard," Rei said.

"Everyone must keep a good eye on the exits and on the band," Luna said.

"Keep your communicators close to you in case something happens," Artemis instructed.

"Right!" Everyone said.

"Any luck with Daichi, Emochan?" Ami asked. "Seeing as you've been getting closer with him and all." Emochan frowned slightly and shook her head.

"No. I'm not sure how to bring his memory back. Believe me, I've been trying my best… but nothing seems to work."

"Don't feel discouraged, Emochan. I'm sure you'll find out a way," Artemis said.

"He will come around soon enough," Luna said.

"Thanks, guys. It's getting late, so I better head back home," Emochan said, standing up.

"Okay. See you tomorrow, Emo!" Usagi said.

"I'll meet up with you at the high school before the concert; I have some things I have to do beforehand," Emochan said before leaving.

The crisp, night air was refreshing as Emochan walked home. The full moon above showered light all around her._ To think that at one time, Usagi was to rule the moon. It must've been so wonderful to live there, _she thought as she passed sleeping homes. _I hope that one day I can be just as good of a ruler, if that ever comes to pass_.

Her mother was already in bed when she got home, so she silently tiptoed up to her bedroom and went to sleep.

"_Emochan…Princess…why can I not see you? I feel so alone…" She heard a voice in a void of darkness. "Sister….I am near….find me please….awaken my power….great danger approaches….let me fight….." The voice said. Then with a flash of light, two shadowed figures appeared._

_"Princess Serendipity, we are your protectors. We would gladly sacrifice out lives for you..." One said. The other figure took a step forward. The two were silhouetted by a radiant gold glow from the distance._

_"Princess, we are sworn to be your body-guards; your court. But you are missing two of us. In order to fully protect you, the court must be complete…" The other figure said. Suddenly, it grew cold around Emochan and a dark figure loomed above the two figures; piercing green eyes glowing evilly. The two figures below shrieked in pain as they faded away. The looming figure only laughed in triumph._

_"You will not win, Sailor Earth! Morgana will crush your power and steal your souls for energy. I will enjoy ripping your flesh to shreds and turning your bones into dust," the figure laughed._

_"NO!"_

Emochan cried as she woke up from the horrid nightmare. She looked outside and saw the sun glimmer through her curtains. _Just a dream…no….a nightmare,_ the brunette thought as she got out of bed. She couldn't help but shiver as she got dressed. When she put on makeup, her eyes took a deep look at her reflection in her mirror. _I won't let you win, Toshiro. You will be disappointing your master tonight,_ she thought to herself.


	8. Chapter 8 : Memories Return

Chapter 8:

Memories Return

When it was time for the concert, Emochan hurried to Juuban to meet up with her friends. As a group, they walked to Koubashii Café, where Toshira, Homoto, Mamoru, and Daichi waited.

"You look beautiful tonight, Emochan," Toshira complimented, making Emo blush.

"Arigato, Toshira," she replied. As everyone went inside the café, Sakura and Reiko were entranced by the decorated stage. Streamers and lights covered the area to bring out a light-hearted mood in the audience. Homoto sat down at a booth with a mug of hot coffee in his hand. Usagi slid in; her arm wrapped around Mamoru's tightly. The other girls sat around them and Toshira pulled Emochan on his lap at the end of the curved seats. They made light banter as they waited for the performance to start. The lights began to lower and Mai walked across the small stage with the rest of Split Time. Cheers erupted from the crowd.

"Testing…ichi…ni…san…Kobanwa everyone! I am the lead singer of Split Time. My name is Mai and these are my friends, Leon, Toma, Wes, and David. Tonight, we will be celebrating winter and our last weekend of Christmas vacation! I hope all you guys are ready! Our first song is a cover of 'Eyes On Me'. Let's hit it!" Mai cried out into the audience. The lights around the stage started flicker as her voice carried through the room, with Tomaru and Leon strumming their guitars. Everyone in the room began to dance with each other, and Emochan smiled as she danced with Toshira. The song was so electric, and even though Emochan heard the same song many times before, it sounded so great on the stage and with all the audience participating and cheering them. Reiko and Sakura jumped up and down along with Usagi and her friends, singing with Mai and smiling.

_" Whenever sang my song_

On the stage, on my own

Whenever said my words

Wishing they would be heard.

I saw you smiling at me

Was it real or just my fantasy

You'd always be there in the corner

Of this tiny little bar

My last night here for you

_  
Same old songs, just once more_

My last night here with you?

Maybe yes, maybe no.

I kind of liked it your way

How you shyly placed your eyes on me

Oh did you ever know?

That I have mine on you

Darling, so there you are

With that look on your face

As if you're never hurt

As if you're never down.

Shall I be the one for you

Who pinches you softly but sure

If frown is shown then

I will know that you are no dreamer"

When the song was over, everyone cheered and applauded the band. They all bowed and smiled. "Thanks guys! Our next song is an original and is called 'Lost like a Firefly'. Hope you like it!" she said with a cheer and a subtle guitar solo by Toma started the song. Then a drum backup by Wes sped the song up a little, and Mai began to sing.

_"My heart beats…_

_My soul aches for your hands to be held in mine,_

_Your voice makes me cry out to the heavens_

_To pray to the gods for eternal love..._

_I'm lost like a firefly deep in a mist of darkness,_

_I'm higher than any eagle in the light blue sky,_

_Your smile makes me glide through the air like a dragonfly…"_

The song set a slow-dance mood in the room, and Emochan rested her head on Toshira's chest. Emochan kept the thought of Toshiro in her mind, not letting her guard down even for an instant. _I know you're going to show up, Toshiro. I'm not afraid of you_. Mai's talented voice swayed Emochan's thoughts a little, making her relax in Toshira's embrace .

_"Love like ours might last forever,_

_Our souls forever in-ter-twined,_

_Your hold makes me want to sing this song_

_Your love for me makes me want to fly..._

_I dedicate this song to you, my lover,_

_I'm lost like a firefly deep in a mist of darkness,_

_I'm higher than any eagle in the light blue sky,_

_Your smile makes me glide through the air like a dragonfly,_

_I hope this message reaches you in time,_

_Never lose your faith in your eternal love_

_And I'll never lose faith in mine...."_

It ended with a slow guitar duet from Toma and Wes, and it fizzled out into silence. They had even more cheering than before, and Mai smiled at all the positive vibes being thrown at her from the crowd. "Thanks everybody! We worked really hard on these songs! Our last song for the night will be…" Mai began to say, but was stopped by a loud boom from above her. People began to scream as beams from the ceiling began to fall onto the crowd. Sparks flew on the stage, scattering the band members into the panicking crowd. Emochan got up and looked at the other girls with narrowed eyes.

"Dai-chan!" Toma cried as he ran towards the others, his hand tightly around Mai's wrist.

"Get down and stay covered!" Emochan exclaimed to them. In the panic, it was easy to run off. Emochan and the others ran out of the crumbling café to henshin.

Once transformed, Sailor Earth ran into the main street with the others and looked up in the moonlit sky, to see Toshiro laughing on top of a nearby building. "Toshiro! You are a coward!" She screamed out, running in his direction. The others followed. They turned the corner and saw him jump down to the concrete; a long, black cape falling along his shoulders as he landed.

"Coward, eh? What a pitiful insult, Princess," he said. He held out his hand and a long sword materialized in his palm. The blade was crimson-red with a black handle. Sailor Moon took her Moon Rod and raised it up.

"MOON PRINCESS HALATION!" She cried and shot energy at Toshiro. He swung his sword at the energy and the blade deflected it, firing it towards Mercury. Sailor Mercury rolled across the ground in order to dodge the deflected energy. Sailor Earth clenched her fists and summoned her dragon glaive.

"You aren't going to win, Toshiro." she said. Sailor Mars ran past Toshiro and shot fire energy at his back, but it bounced off of him and rushed at her. She rolled on the ground and it missed her, hitting a tree and burning a couple branches before it died out. He ran up to Sailor Earth and swung his blade at her, clashing it against her glaive.

"You are pretty strong for a princess," he said and pulled back the sword. "But not strong enough, I'm afraid." He held out his free hand and closed his eyes. "From the pits of the blackest hell, Kumori demons, come to my aid and destroy these pests!" His voiced echoed into the night as the concrete below began to shake underneath the senshi. Large, transparent shadow demons rose from the ground and flew at the warriors. Sailor Earth watched as the other girls fought them. Her body was frozen in its spot.

"SHINE AQUA ILLUSION!" Mercury cried and shot her water attack as a shadow, but it only went through it. "This isn't good, guys…" she said.

"Tell me about it!" Jupiter remarked, shooting her electric energy at the two demons around her, but it flew through them.

"What should we do?" Sailor Moon cried as she kicked at the demons. Sailor Earth looked at Toshiro.

"What do you want from us?" She cried, trying to wiggle free.

"Revenge, Princess. Morgana wants to punish you for destroying her only chance at ruling the planet."

"But Toshiro, don't you have a brother?" Earth said. "He's alive and cares about you! Don't you want to be with him instead and live a healthy, normal life?"

"Brother? What are you talking about?" Toshiro snarled. His eyes twitched for a second.

_Toshira's name seems to penetrate Morgana's spell on him!_ Sailor Earth smiled. She suddenly felt herself become free from his magic and she ran to the others.

"Time to die, you wretched princess!" Toshiro screamed and charged at her with his sword. Sailor Earth blocked it with her glaive again.

"You had a twin brother long ago, Toshiro! His name is Toshira! Please, remember him!" Sailor Earth said. Toshiro grew angry at her and spun his blade and whipped it at her arm, slicing into her flesh. She cried out in pain but then swung her glaive, creating a gash up his calf. Blood seeped through his lower armor and he fell to his knee. "Toshiro, you're not evil! Morgana is just controlling you! Let me help you! I can heal you!" Sailor Earth pleaded, wincing as blood ran down her arm. Toshiro grabbed the sides of his head.

"I never had a brother…I NEVER HAD A BROTHER!" The shadow demons grew angry and merged into three larger shadows. "KILL THEM!" Toshiro ordered and they all sent powerful black energy at the senshi.

"Damnit!" Sailor Earth growled.

"Emochan!"

_Toshira..?! No!_ Sailor Earth saw Toshira running towards her with Reiko and Homoto holding an injured Sakura. Daichi was carrying an injured Toma behind them.

"Sailor Earth! Have you seen my girl-" He began to say but screaming from the girls distracted him. The shadows were chasing the senshi and shooting out energy everywhere.

"You need to get out of here! Hurry!" Sailor Earth yelled at Toshira. One of the shadows flew towards them. She ran in front of Toshira and her wings opened up behind her. "EARTH HEALING HEARTBEAT!" She cried and shot pink and blue energy at the shadow. The energy encased the shadow in a ball, as well as the other two "Sailor Moon!" she said.

"MOON PRINCESS HALATION!" Sailor Moon chanted and pink energy shot through the bubbles of energy, disintegrating the shadows. Toshiro stood up. His eyes were wide and he looked as though he was in immense mental pain.

"You will not better me again, Princess…" His voice was shaky. A red aura surrounded him as he glared at Sailor Earth. He smiled wickedly and held out a hand. "…or should I say, Emochan?"

"Emochan?" Toshira said and walked out from behind the senshi.

"I-I'm not Emochan..." she said hesitantly.

"Seems like your secret is out, you stupid girl," Toshiro chuckled. Then his eyes rested on Toshira for a moment. "You…you are…" His mouth fell wide open in shock.

Suddenly, the ground shook and a large ball of white energy floated down from the clouds above. White light flew at Toshiro, making him scream. His body dissipated into energy and disappeared. The energy ball grew into the form of a woman in a golden gown. Long, brown hair flowed down her back. She opened her brown eyes and smiled at everyone. Sailor Earth looked up at her in awe as the other senshi fell to their knees and bowed their heads. Toshira, Homoto, and the others watched in silence; their own shock making them speechless.

"M-Mother?" Sailor Earth said. The woman smiled softly and gave a slight nod in response.

"Yes. I am Queen Serendipity. The time has come for you all to regain your memories of the past," she said. She held out one of her gentle hands and golden light washed over Sailor Earth, Toshira, Reiko, Sakura, Homoto, Daichi, and Tomaru. "Let the memories flood back to you and you will understand everything…" Everyone closed their eyes.

_When Sailor Earth opened her eyes again, she was petting the head of a large dragon. It was poking its head through a large window and rubbing it's snout against her chest. "Oh Danklezhan, you're so cute..." she said sweetly and he groaned a little in response. His silver eyes blinked and his green and blue scales shined from the candlelight in her bedroom. She heard a knock at her door and she got up to answered it. Two young women who looked exactly like Reiko stood before her in colorful gowns._

_"Princess! There you are," The Reiko look-alike said. "We were growing worried about your absence."_

_"I'm sorry, Estineon and Astinia. Danklezhan wanted some attention," Serendipity said. _

_"It's quite alright, Serendipity. It is just that tonight is such an important night." Princess Astinia said. "We don't want you to miss any of it." _

_Estineon nodded and took hold of Serendipity's hand. "The celebration is about to start! We must hurry!"_

_The three then rushed down a long, winding staircase and Serendipity saw four young men waiting for her. The Queen stood in front of them, extending her arms out in a hug for her daughter._

_"Good evening, Darling. Thank you for finding her, girls." _she said_ to Estineon and Astinia. _

_"Our pleasure, Your Majesty," The two said as they bowed. The Queen smiled and led Serendipity to a man who looked exactly like Toshira. _

_"Zecon has been waiting for you, Dear," she said. Zecon smiled as he took hold of Serendipity's hand. He kissed it gently, making the princess blush. _

_"I'm sorry to have kept you all waiting," she said to him and the others. Estineon and Astinia smiled as they walked into the ballroom next to the bottom of the staircase. The queen turned to one of the other men. _

_"Homoto, you should go to your post outside and watch for any trespassers. When the ceremony begins, you may come inside and watch."_

_"Yes, my Queen," Homoto said before walking out. The Queen looked at the other two and smiled. _

_"Daichi, you two better go into the ballroom. We will be in there in a moment," she said. Daichi nodded and took hold of the other man's hand. _

_"Let's go in, Tomaru," He said, flashing a smile to him. "Good luck, Sister," he said. The queen returned her gaze to Serendipity and Zecon._

_"I know you two will have a happy future," she said and the two nodded happily. "It is time for us to celebrate it." Queen Serendipity walked into the ballroom as soft music began to play. Princess Serendipity slid her hand into Prince Zecon's and led him in after her mother. _

_"Now arriving, Queen Serendipity! Behind her comes Princess Serendipity and Prince Zecon of Blunagi!" A young man announced as they entered. The crowd before them split in half as they approached a podium at the end of the ballroom. The queen smiled at her people as she began to speak, _

_"Welcome, everyone. I am glad that you all could be here today to witness the bonding of two great powers. Like Serenity and Endymion are doing so on this very night; my daughter and Prince Zecon of the planet Blunagi are to be specially bonded in holy engagement. Their power is strong; their love as true as this very kingdom. With this bind, they will be able to rule righteously and honestly in their future years. Their children will become heirs to the thrones of these kingdoms, and together they will continue the peace of the Silver Millennium…" The queen received applause from the people. Serendipity glanced quickly at the crowd before tilting her head towards Zecon._

_"Where is your brother?" She whispered._

_"Toshiro is always in the shadows. He doesn't care much for large gatherings. Knowing him, he is on the roof watching nearby," Zecon replied._

_"Ah…I see. Actually, I'm surprised he'd even come this close. I always felt as though he hates me." _

_"Deep down, he cares about you and your planet. He just has a hard time showing it. Furthermore, I believe he has feelings towards your protector, Estineon." _

_"Really?" Serendipity smiled. _

_"…and so tonight, join me as I consummate the bond of love between these two. Princess Serendipity and Prince Zecon, take each other's hands." The queen requested and the two did so. They turned to face each other, staring into each other's eyes. "Now, Prince Zecon of Blunagi, do you take my daughter's hand in marriage, to be with her always?"_

_"Yes." The Princess blushed._

_"And do you, Princess Serendipity of Earth, take Prince Zecon's request as your husband?"_

_"Yes, Mother." _

_"I now consummate your engagement. We will hold the wedding in a week. Now it is time to celebrate!" The queen finished as the room filled with cheers and clapping. Music began to play once again. Serendipity and Zecon kissed each other briefly before joining the others in dancing. Serendipity smiled at her prince as he gracefully pulled her into a waltz position. _

_"This night is so perfect, my love," she said. Zecon smiled warmly and looked down at her._

_"Yes it is, Princess. Soon we will be together forever and always," Serendipity blushed as she stared deeply into his eyes. _

_"I cannot wait…"_

_"Neither can I, Love," Zecon said. As the couple danced around the spacious ballroom, Serendipity felt as though time was slowing down around her. Smiles from her friends and family surrounded her as their bodies swiftly twirled and dipped around her and Zecon. She rested her head on Zecon's chest as her eyes caught sight of a messenger from the Silver Kingdom rush to her mother .Her mother's eyes widened as the messenger whispered something into her ear. Serendipity watched in puzzlement as her mother dashed from the ballroom. Time went back to normal and before Serendipity could do anything, energy blasted through the roof and windows of the ballroom, causing people to scream and scatter about. Zecon grabbed Serendipity and rushed her to Daichi's side before running up to Homoto. _

_"Zecon!" Serendipity cried as he run out of the castle along with Homoto, Estineon, and other girls ran out with them as well. Serendipity and Daichi ran to one of the window to see what was happening. Serendipity's face filled with horror._

_Hundreds of minions ran amuck around the gardens of the Golden Kingdom, destroying everything and killing anyone in their path. Estineon and Astinia transformed into senshi and began fighting along with the other two senshi. All sound faded into silence as Serendipity watched on._

_"Stay here, Serendipity," Daichi said before running out to join in the fight, pulling out a sword from its hilt on his side. He joined up with Prince Tomaru, fighting a small cluster of soldiers. The smell of burning embers and rotting flesh filled the princess's nose as the chaos spread into the castle itself. _

_"I can't stand here and do nothing!" Serendipity cried to herself and ran from the ballroom and into the foyer. People were being slaughtered before her eyes, screaming for help. Serendipity caught a glimpse of her mother's long hair in the wind outside. "Mother!" She screamed out, following the running figure. As she got outside, she noticed bright-green light surrounding the sky. _

_"Tomaru! No!"_

_Daichi's voice grabbed the princess's attention and she ran to her side to see a soldier laughing hysterically. Prince Tomaru was shielding Daichi as the soldier morphed into a hideous, wolf-like creature. It sent energy into Tomaru's body, killing him instantly. His body swung into Daichi's arms, making him fall to his knees. Blood was everywhere. The salty smell made Serendipity cringe. Serendipity's hands shook as they grasped the sides of her blood-soaked gown. As Daichi sobbed into Tomaru's shoulder, Serendipity watched a strange woman appear before them. The woman had long, curly, red hair and bright-green eyes. She had fangs and wore a dark red and black gown made of velvet, which covered her red high heels. Her scarecrow-like hands had long black finger nails at the ends, making them look like claws. The woman smiled turned her attention to the princess, her eyes making Serendipity's own ache in pain._

_"What…what is this?" Serendipity whimpered as she covered her eyes in pain, hunching over. _

_"Serendipity!" Zecon's voice vibrated through the princess's head as she felt a strong wave of heat come towards her. Her body was pushed downwards and the bloody concrete beneath her hit her back harshly. The pain in her eyes was gone, but when she opened them,_ _they laid upon an injured Zecon lying on the ground before her. Blood was oozing from a hole in his chest. _

_"Zecon! No!" Serendipity shrieked as she crawled over to his body, pulling him up on her lap and holding his head in her arms. Zecon's eyes were glazed over, with very little life left in them. He smiled at her before coughing. _

_"I love you so much....never forget that, my princess..." His voice was coarse but very quiet. One of his arms struggled to lift itself. Serendipity saw a small pendant fall along his fingers, into her hand. "I…wanted to give it to you…earlier…but no one could find you…so I waited…"_

_"Please stop talking, my Love. You'll be fine!" Serendipity pleaded. _

_"Remember my love for you…my beautiful princess…"_

_"No, Zecon! Don't leave me!" Zecon lifted his head slightly, touching her quivering lips with his own. As they kissed, Serendipity felt his body fall limp. _

_She looked over at Morgana and her eyes widened in shock as Toshiro appeared beside her. His eyes were looking at Zecon in shock before he turned to Morgana. She held out her hand and he stared deeply into her eyes. His hand reached out and took hers. His prince garb changed into black armor with a black cape. His blue eyes became green and he smiled evilly. Toshiro then raised his hand and blasted black energy into the nearby Daichi, immediately killing him. Serendipity was speechless as she watched the corpse of her brother twitch on the ground. Her body ached as she tried to stand up; placing the pendant Zecon gave her around her neck. She gazed up at the darkened sky and closed her eyes. Her body began to glow brightly as her angelic wings spread behind her. _

_When her eyes opened, she only saw Morgana and Toshiro. They looked as if they were utterly shocked. She held her hands out in front of her and her eyes became purely golden. "You will die…" Serendipity whispered and golden energy burst out of her body in all directions. As soon as it touched any of the enemies, they instantly melted away. Morgana and Toshiro screamed in agony as they too, began to melt away. The golden light covered the planet and nature began to re-grow. Her wings fell as the golden energy died down from her. "Zecon…" Her lips whispered as her own body fell limp on top fo her beloved. All was silent. From the top balcony of the castle, Queen Serendipity sobbed. She looked on as her kingdom, people, and children were decimated. Her eyes gazed up at the moon above and she nodded._

_"Sister…I hear your request, and I shall follow it. Farewell, everyone. I hope this will provide you all with a better future…" she said and took out the golden crystal. "My last bits of energy will send you all into the future, to live a peaceful life." she said and summoned the last of her power to encase everyone into golden bubbles. The bubbles floated into the air and faded into space. With one last gasp of air, the queen wished them happiness, and she dropped the crystal, now dead. The crystal floated upwards and joined the bubbles in space._

Sailor Earth opened her eyes and found herself in the street as if time had not passed. She de-transformed.

"What…just…happened?" Toshira asked.

"I have awakened your memories of the past life," she replied.

"This is too weird!" Reiko exclaimed. Sakura slipped out of Homoto's arms and stretched out, inspecting her now-healed wounds.

"I have also healed you from your wounds," the queen said.

"So, I'm your brother?" Daichi said, looking at Emochan. She nodded.

"Yes. One of my missions was to find you and regain your memory. I am also supposed to find the rest of my court," she said and looked up at the queen. "I had a dream the other night and two figures said that I have to still find two more senshi. Is that true?"

"Yes it is. You and your cousin both had a court of four senshi protectors," The queen replied. "But do not worry, you have two now to help you find the others." Emochan smiled at Reiko and Sakura. "My time here is growing short. I have something to give you all," the queen said and raised her hands into the air. Small wands appeared in front of Toma, Daichi, Toshira, Homoto, Reiko, and Sakura. Toma's was in the shape of the sun. "Tomaru of the Moon, you have the power of the sun. When you transform, you will become the Sunlight Knight." Toma looked at his broach and nodded.

"I understand."

Daichi's was the shape of a star. "Daichi, you have the power of the stars. You will become the Starlight Knight. Your pendent that you couldn't open before, you can open now." she said.

"Really?" Daichi pulled out the pendant and it snapped right open, revealing a picture of Princess Serendipity and himself as children, and a photo of Prince Tomaru and himself. "Wow…thank you," Daichi replied.

Homoto's wand was in the shape of a half moon.

"Homoto, you have the power of the moon knights. When you transform, you will become the Moonlight Knight." Homoto nodded and smiled.

The queen smiled at the twins as they looked at their wands in awe. Their foreheads began to glow as their symbols appeared. "Reiko and Sakura, your wands are those of a senshi's. They hold much power, and you two will become…"

"Sailor Estineon," Reiko said, holding her wand tightly. It had a star on it, with her symbol in the middle.

"Sailor Astinia," Sakura said. Her wand had the shape of a flower on it, and it had her symbol in the middle as well.

"Finally, Toshira, your power is stored in a sword-shaped broach. Inside holds a remaining shard of your planet's power. When you transform, you will become Dragon Mist," the queen said.

Toshira was still in a lot of shock. His body was shaking as he stared blankly at his broach.

"My brother….evil….he…he can't be…" he murmured. Emochan walked over to him and placed his broach in his hands.

"Don't worry, Toshira. We'll get him back," she said. The queen smiled at them and as Emochan's locket floated out from beneath her t-shirt. It was glowing.

"I-It's the locket I bought you from the jewelry shop!" Toshira exclaimed. The queen smiled.

"The reason it called out to you was because it was the same locket that you gave her back in the Silver Millennium…It survived time and space." Toshira's eyes rested on the locket for a moment.

"I…I remember giving it to you…" Toshira said. His hand touched the locket and it fell against Emochan's chest. "I…remember it all…Princess…" His voice was only that of a whisper. Emochan smiled as tears ran down her cheeks.

"Oh Toshira…"

"I must go now. Farewell, my children. I have faith that you will save the planet," the queen said as she faded away into the night. Emochan looked at the others, remembering the roof's collapse.

"The club! Let's see if everyone is alright!" she said and ran with the others to the club. The other senshi de-transformed before going inside. Toma spotted Mai with the other band mates trying to help people who were crushed under the rubble.

"Is everyone alright?" Emochan cried, helping someone out from under a fallen counter-top.

Sirens blared around the area as medical staff ran into the café. Everyone got into a group and helped Mai and Split time try to salvage as much equipment as possible. When they did all they could do, they left the café.

"I think we should all get a good night's sleep. Let's regroup tomorrow and figure out what to do," Emochan said, knowing everyone was overwhelmed.

"Thank goodness no one was killed in that collapse…" Usagi sighed.

"I know I need to let this whole thing soak in…" Reiko said. Sakura nodded.

"We'll call tomorrow, Emochan," Sakura said as the two walked off. The other girls did the same.

Daichi and Toshira looked at Emochan.

"So, I'm a prince?" Daichi said.

"Yeah…" Emochan replied. Daishi smiled.

"I'm glad you're my sister." He said before hearing Toma's voice call out from inside the café.

"Dai-chan! Can you help us move this stuff back into David's truck?"

"Yep! Coming!" Daichi waved at Toma and looked at Emochan. "I'll see you tomorrow, okay?" he hugged her and ran back.

Toshira took hold of Emochan's shoulders, pulling her closer to him. She gazed up into his eyes.

"Why did you keep all of this a secret?" He asked her.

"I didn't want to endanger you," she said. "I didn't know the enemy and didn't want you getting hurt by knowing my identity…" she replied.

"So what are we, a big bunch of super heroes?" He chuckled a little. Emochan took his hands and pulled them off of her shoulders, holding them at her waist.

"I don't like the sound of that. How about just…protectors?" She said with a small smile. Toshira nodded.

"Come on, I better walk you home."

Toshira took her hand and led her down the street towards her house.

"I can only imagine how clingy my mother will be once she hears about the roof collapsing." Emochan winced at the thought. As the two approached Emo's house, she felt her heart begin to pound.

"Are you alright? You're shivering," Toshira pointed out. Emochan blushed and shook her head.

"I'm alright…I guess I've just been so stressed because of all this…and now my mind isn't sure what to think now since you've regained your memories."

"I'm glad…that we had a past life together. I felt very alone when my brother died…now I have you to help me get through the days. And now that I know that our love was true even a thousand years ago…I believe that I can do anything…even bring Toshiro back," Toshira said. Emochan nodded.

"I promise we will." Emochan smiled at Toshira as he leaned in to kiss her. Their kiss was soft but passionate as waves of past emotions washed over them. Emochan held onto him tightly. But it was now time to go. And Emochan reluctantly let go of him.

"Goodnight, my princess," he said and tapped on her nose playfully. "See you tomorrow."

"Goodnight…" Emochan whispered back as he left her at her front door.


	9. Chapter 9 : The Plan

Chapter 9:

The Plan

Emochan woke up the next morning to the sweet smells of omelet-making. _Mom must be cooking! Yay! _ The teen practically jumped out of her bed, pulled her robe around her skin, and rushed downstairs to see her mother's smiling face. "Good morning, Mom," she said.

"Good morning, Emo," her mother replied while placing some food on their plates. The television on the opposite side of the kitchen was humming with news. Emo heard the mention of the collapsing roof at the café from the night before, which made her cringe a little as she sat down at the table.

"It's so sad that the roof collapsed, though I still don't understand how it could've happened." Her mother sighed while she placed Emo's food in front of her.

"I know it was horrible! I'm just glad no one was hurt by it," Emo said.

"Hmm…that's true. If you were hurt from that, I don't know what I would do!" Emochan's mother replied as she joined her at the table. "What are your plans for the day?"

"Well, I'm meeting up with my friends for a little while. I'll be home for dinner, so don't worry," Emochan said with a smile. Her mother returned the smile. When Emochan was done, she rushed upstairs to get dressed. She put her hair up in a bun and put on a pair of black sweat pants with a blue T-shirt. Her fingers fumbled at her cell phone, texting everyone about meeting up. She noted the time, figuring that Toshira would not be awake yet, so she decided to drop in on him. With a wave, she said farewell to her mom and went on her way to Toshira's apartment.

The locket around her neck swished along its chain as she briskly walked along the streets to her beloved's home. The night before was weighing heavily over her head for some reason. Her finger pressed the doorbell button and she leaned against the side of the arched entrance. After a few moments of waiting, a sleepy Toshira opened his door. His hair was messy and his eyes looked as though he had barely slept.

"Are you alright?" Emochan asked with concern. He nodded slowly and yawned.

"Hai…just haven't had my morning coffee yet…come on in," he said and kissed her on the forehead. Emochan walked inside and sat down on his couch while he went into his kitchen to make some coffee. "So, what brings you here so early?"

"I made plans with everyone to go to an ice-skating rink so we can have some time together to have fun, and to also start planning out our strategies." Toshira walked into the room with two cups of fresh coffee, handing on to her. He sat next to her and frowned.

"Ice skating?! But I can't skate…" Toshira said nervously. Emochan giggled a little and placed her hand on his thigh reassuringly.

"It's not that hard, really! I can teach you."

Toshira sighed.

"I know I won't win this, so I'll go with you. Just don't laugh when I fall down, okay?" He smiled at her. After they finished their coffee, she rushed him in getting ready for the day ahead.

Emo's mind began to wonder as Toshira drove them to the ice rink. _I sense a powerful battle about to begin between us and Morgana….I need to find those two other senshi…._ A nudge from Toshira brought her out of her thoughts. He parked the car and smiled at Emochan.

"Hey, no daydreaming," He said. Emo giggled slightly and gave him a nod.

"Right."

The ice-skating rink was crowded this day, which seemed surprising to the couple. Toshira got his skates and the two sat down on a bench by the rink. Toshira began to grumble in frustration. Emo couldn't help herself in chuckling at her boyfriend's distraught demeanor over not being able to properly put on the ice skates. . "Gah…this is crazy…." He shrugged.

"We're only skating until the others arrive. So hush," Emochan said and put on her skates. Her slender hands grasped his, leading his nervous body towards the rink. "Just watch me for a minute," she assured him as she glided with grace onto the ice. Her body was almost floating on air as she skated around the rink once. When she approached Toshira, he seemed to be awe-struck. "See? It isn't that hard. Just find your balance on your feet and concentrate on the center of your body. It's really all about balance," she instructed. Toshira took a deep breath and pushed himself out onto the rink. His body swiveled almost immediately; his leg turning in the wrong direction, making him crash onto the cold ice.

"Toshira!" Emochan exclaimed as she rushed over to him. She grabbed his arm to pull him up. His face was red from embarrassment. He let out a grumble of frustration and shrugged.

"I told you that I can't do this," he said. Emochan only smiled and took his hands. "What are you doing?"

"Hold on and get the feel of it," she said and slowly started to skate. It was a very slow start, but Toshira started to get the hang of it. He was even able to skate on his own! Emochan clapped her hands and cheered him on.

"Emochan!!!!!" cried out a pair of voices. Emochan turned around to see Sakura and Reiko joining her on the ice.

"Hey, guys!" Emochan said. Reiko and Sakura both seemed a little tired, worrying Emo. "Did you get a good night of sleep?" Emo asked as they all skated around.

"I kept dreaming about our past…" Reiko said. Sakura nodded.

"Yeah, me too. I guess our memories are coming back in our dreams as well," she said.

"I can't do this! NO WAY! You are not making me, Toma-chan!!" Daichi's voice cried from a short distance. Emo and the girls glanced over, noticing Daichi trying to struggle out of Tomaru's hold of him as they two approached the ice rink.

"Aw come on, Daichi. It's not that hard!" Toma retorted with a soft chuckle. Emochan smiled and skated over to them.

"Hey you two," she said with a warm smile. Daichi glared at her and groaned.

"I can't skate worth my life…" He muttered as he reluctantly put on his skates. Toma laughed and glanced at the others on the rink.

"Everyone here?" he asked.

"Everyone but Homoto. He's late…" Emochan said and patted Daichi on the back. Toma grabbed his hands and eased him onto the ice. "Don't worry, Daichi. Toshira couldn't ice skate either but has the hang of it now, see?" she pointed to Toshira, who was being spun by the twins.

"EMOCHAAAAN!! HELP ME!!" he said frantically, making other people stare at him. He blushed in embarrassment and was flung to a side of the rink, where he hung on for dear life. The twins laughed and grinned mischievously. Emochan shook her head and looked at Daichi, who was panicking.

"No way…I ain't cut out for skating…" he said and tried to break free once again. Toma smirked and let him go. Daichi yelped at first, but then started skating perfectly along the ice. His feet were like a pro's.

"Whoa! I thought you said you couldn't skate!" Emochan said as the others watched on in astonishment. Daichi looked at himself and smiled.

"I guess I was good at it when I was a prince!" he said happily. The others joined him, skating around and past each other. Emochan stood at the edge to watch her friends.

_I really do have some great friends, don't I?_ Memories of being teased by other students when she first moved to Japan made her frown. _I don't need to worry about that anymore…_A poke against her back made her turn around and see Homoto.

"You're late!" she said, pretending to be angry.

"I sometimes enjoy being fashionably late, you know," he replied with a smirk as he got on the ice to join in on the fun.

Emochan only smiled as she skated along with her friends. Once everyone grew tired, they went to a lodge nearby and gathered by the fireplace. After sipping some hot chocolate, Reiko looked over at Emo with a serious look.

"So what should we do?" She asked. Emochan thought a moment and sighed.

"To tell you the truth, I really don't know. I have no clue on how to find the other senshi and I can feel that a big battle is gonna happen soon."

"We need to get Toshiro on our side….if we can…" Toshira frowned. Emochan grabbed his arm and leaned on his shoulder. Homoto glanced at the fire.

"Why don't we attract Toshiro? Have him come to us," he said. Toshira smiled.

"That's a great plan…but how?"

"Well…" Toma said. "We could pretend like we have a huge plan. That would attract his attention. Make him think that we have a complex and developed plan to take down Morgana…."

"Yeah, and we could get the girls to go attract a youma! And in the meantime, we can try and sniff out the other senshi," Daichi chirped in. Emochan heard this and scratched her head a little in thought.

"It_ could_ work. I already have an idea of who could be one.." she said.

"Really?" Toshira asked.

"Who?" Toma asked.

"Mai," Emochan replied.

"Mai?? How?" Reiko exclaimed.

"I get a strange vibe from her and I sense a strange power in her voice. It's like she has the power to sway listeners when she sings," Emochan said. Toma smiled.

"That would be pretty cool…but how could we find out?"

"Hmm…maybe if we confront her…you know, as her about her about certain things and bring up memories of the past life, she may awaken from it," Emochan replied thoughtfully. Reiko and Sakura nodded.

"Okay! We can look into it tomorrow!" Reiko said.

"Alright. Then we will only have to find one more senshi!" Daichi said.

"Yay!" yelped Sakura. Emochan let out a cheerful laugh and stood up.

"Let's do it!" she said and everyone stood up. She threw her hand up and everyone else did the same.

"HAI!" they all yelled and left the cabin. Toshira dropped Emochan off at home. She put on some music on her stereo and she sat on her bed in deep thought_. I hope this works…we need to find those senshi…_ she thought as she stared at herself in her mirror. _You can do this. After all, you were royalty in the past life. You owe your people._

As she stared at her reflection, the glass started to move. It began to ripple as if it were a pond. Emo gasped in fear, jumping out of her chair and taking a few steps back. "Nani!?" The music around her went silent.

The rippling went away as the face of Toshiro appeared a wide grin on his face.

"You will not win, Princess," he said as she pulled out her broach with caution.

"Wh…what do you want?" Emochan asked.

"Only your demise. It isn't a hard request to fill, you know," he said, adjusting his hair and cape. His eyes rested on her hand as it clasped around her broach. "Your henshin won't save you. I could kill you in an instant right now if I wanted to…" he said slyly. Emochan narrowed her eyes and watched him cautiously.

"Then why don't you?"

"My queen gave me specific orders on how to kill you. I just wanted to let you know that it will be coming very soon, so enjoy what little time you have left. Besides, you are much to fun to watch."

"Just wait. You've seen nothing yet," Emochan said with a smirk.

"Hmph." Toshiro glared at her as he disappeared from her mirror.

Everything was back to normal. Her stereo still played music. Little time had passed. Emochan sighed as she walked out onto her balcony. Snow fell silently, making her smile.

"Don't you worry, Toshiro. You still have quite a show to watch yet…and then we will bring you back to us…for Toshira…" she whispered into the wind. "Tomorrow…the search will begin…" She walked back into her room with a yawn. Changing into her bunny pajamas, she let her kitten into her bedroom and got into bed. Angel curled up by her face; a loud purring stirring from her. Emochan rubbed the kitten's head a little and closed her eyes. _Please let this work…_

Emochan's alarm woke her up from a restless sleep that Sunday morning. Her red robe felt nice against her skin and she sleepily walked downstairs to feed Angel. Angel meowed happily and began to eat as Emochan walked into the living room. There sat a note from her mother. "I'm out shopping. Won't be gone long. Daichi-san called you really early this morning. Better call him back. See ya, Mama," she read out loud and shook her head. "Why did Daichi call? I hope nothing's wrong." She dialed his number.

"Moshi moshi?" He answered. He sounded very drowsy.

"Daichi, it's Emo. Mom said that you called me earlier…something wrong?"

"Homoto called me this morning and told me about a dream he had. He said that he saw a girl fighting during the war against Morgana. Her name was mentioned but he can't remember what it was. He just remembers a spatula."

"Spatula?"

"Yes, I know it sounds weird…but I believe him. It sounds familiar to me."

"Hmm…maybe she is the last senshi?"

"That's what I was guessing. So are we going along with our plan today?"

"Yeah. Since I'll be in school tomorrow we have to make everything sound convincing today." Emochan said.

"Don't worry! We'll do a good job."

"I have faith in ya. Would you know where Mai is?"

"Hm…she's probably at the Beikoku club right now. I'm pretty sure Toma said yesterday that they were going to rehearse a bit to make sure their equipment still works."

"Thanks, Daichi. I'll contact the twins and we'll go chill out there and see if we can figure out anything. Maybe a youma will show up."

"Okay. If you need any help, you know my number," Daichi yawned and hung up. Emochan stretched her arms out a little.

Emochan texted her friends on her cell phone and ran upstairs to get a shower. _We have to make this look real. Time to use your acting skills, Emo,_ she thought to herself with confidence.


	10. Chapter 10 : Sailor Gakusai

Chapter 10:

Sailor Gakusai

As Emochan arrived at the Beikoku club, she looked inside and saw Mai and Toma testing the microphones while Wes and Leon were hooking up the instruments. David was drinking a mug of coffee and talking with someone. Emochan glanced at her watch and sighed. "Come on, girls. We gotta get this show on the road…" she said. A door opened near her and she saw Tomaru's smiling face looking at her.

"Hey, Emo. What are you doing here?" he asked. Emochan returned his smile and yawned slightly.

"I'm here to talk with Mai about stuff. Is your equipment working?"

"Yeah. Some of the instruments were scratched and Leon's guitar was mangled, but everything else is all right. You want to listen to our rehearsal?"

"Sure. I'm just waiting for the twins to show up."

"Ah."

"S o how's the 'plan' going?" Emo felt awkward, knowing that Mai was close by.

"Very well, actually. I can't wait to see Toshiro's face when we surprise them!" Toma replied with a sly grin. Emochan chuckled and nodded.

"Yup. He won't know what hit him!" She laughed out and heard two other voices join in on the laughter.

"Hey Toma, Emo," Reiko said. Sakura waved to them both.

"Finally!" Emochan said, trying to sound annoyed. Sakura smacked her playfully on the arm and Reiko sighed.

"Yeah well when you pull things like this last minute, expect us to take our time…" Reiko said.

"That's not true. Reiko spent her time in the shower. That's why we are late!" Sakura exclaimed.

"Baka!" Reiko glared at Sakura and Emochan laughed harder.

"You two are so funny," Emochan said and turned back to Toma. "So is it alright if we talk with Mai before you rehearse?" Toma nodded and opened the door for them.

"No prob. She'd love to see you," he replied and walked back up to the stage and joined the other members. Mai's face seemed to brighten up at the sight of Emo and the others. She hopped off the stage and greeted them.

"Hey guys. What's up?" she asked.

"Oh, nothing much. Everyone survive the concert?" Emochan asked. Mai shrugged.

"Hai, but Leon isn't too happy. He has to buy a new guitar. The drums are a little distorted as well, but we managed to salvage everything else. So what brings you here today?"

"We wanted to talk to you about something kinda important…actually…" Sakura said.

"Mmhmm. Can we go somewhere private?" Reiko asked. Mai looked at them a little worriedly and nodded.

"Um, yeah. We can go backstage. Is something wrong?"

"Well...not really, we just want to ask you something," Emochan said as Mai led them into a room behind the stage. All the girls sat on a couch and turned to Mai, who looked a little nervous. "I want to ask you a few questions…"

"Alright. Shoot." Mai crossed her arms and leaned into the couch.

"Have you ever gotten the feeling that you lived before?" Emochan asked in a serious tone. "You know, like déjà vu?" Mai gave her an inquisitive look before answering.

"Well, I guess I have."

"Have you ever had vivid dreams about fighting or about being in a kingdom?" Reiko asked. Mai's gaze fell to her knees. Emochan could sense something off about Mai.

"I have…once or twice…I mean, I have had dreams where I'm fighting all these shadow things and I see this princess once in a while. But they're just silly dreams I get when I'm stressed out. Why?"

"I knew it!" Emochan exclaimed.

"You're a sailor senshi, Mai!" Sakura said happily.

"A _what_?" Mai inquired. Emochan took one of her hands.

"Long ago, there was a kingdom here on Earth. I was a princess and you were one of my protectors," Emochan started to explain. Mai looked at them in puzzlement and then closed her eyes. Emochan looked at her as a strange symbol that looked like a music note appeared on her forehead. "There was a horrible war brought on by a great evil, and we all died. But we were reborn. Do you remember?" Reiko and Sakura watched on intently as Mai's symbol grew brighter and brighter.

"S…Serendipity…?" Mai finally whispered.

"Yes," Emochan replied.

Mai opened her eyes and gasped. "I…I remember! I…I am Sailor Gakusai…the senshi of music. I protected you under the decree of Queen Serendipity of the Earth Kingdom…" she said and turned to Emochan. A henshin wand appeared in her lap. Emochan smiled with relief.

"Yes. I'm so glad you remember!"

Mai pulled her hand from Emo's, stood up, and proceeded to kneel before her.

"Your highness…" she said and Emochan laughed.

"really, there's no need for that. I am still just plain old Emochan, so treat me as thus, please," she said and smiled. "Be sore not to tell anyone who you are. No one must know of our identities."

"Right…" Mai glanced at her wand.

"Daichi and Toma are knights, so you know," Sakura said.

"Prince Daichi and Prince Toma…I remember them now…how wonderful!" Mai exclaimed. She looked at Emochan. "What about Princess Serenity? I remember that she was involved in that war as well?"

"Oh, she was revived too, along with her court. That's Usagi!" Emochan said. Sakura and Reiko bit their lips. Mai's eyes widened.

"Really? Cool!" Mai said and smiled.

"Yep! Prince Zecon and Homoto were also reborn," Emochan said as she stood and looked at everyone. "Alright, girls. We have a mission to do. Daichi informed me that Homoto dreamed about who he believes to be the missing senshi. So we need to find out more about this girl. Also, Toma and Daichi are already set on their plan to lure Toshiro in. So let's get to work!" Emochan said and the others nodded. Reiko and Sakura began to catch Mai up on what was happening when Emochan felt a strong prescence of evil nearby. _You've got to be kidding…_

From behind they heard a loud crash and saw a blast of purple energy surge past them; crashing into the wall by them and making them fall to the floor. "Toshiro!" Emochan exclaimed. "Come on, guys!" She cried and they all ran into the stage. There they saw Toshiro laughing as shadow creatures attacked Wes, Leon, and David. Toma had disappeared from sight. "Damn! Girls, let's show them who's boss!" Emo exclaimed. "EARTH CRYSTAL POWER MAKE UP!"

"ESTINEON POWER MAKE UP!"

"ASTINIA POWER MAKE UP!"

Mai took out her wand and smiled. She held it up and closed her eyes. "GAKUSAI POWER MAKE UP!" She exclaimed, and they all henshined into their senshi personas.

"Oh, it looks like the senshi pests are at it again," Toshiro said. Sailor Earth glared at him as he appeared from behind the shadows. Sailor Gakusai took a defense stance in front of Sailor Earth.

"I am Sailor Gakusai, protector of Princess Serendipity of Earth. On behalf of my princess…"

"We will punish you!" Astinia and Estineon said in unison with Gakusai. Earth grinned and took out her glaive.

"Let's show them what we are made of!" Earth exclaimed and flew into the air. Sailor Estineon grinned at Toshiro.

"I was saving this just for you," she said and closed her eyes. "Planet Estineon, grant me the power of flight!" She cried out into the air as a pair of wings sprouted from her back. They were similar to Sailor Earth's but a light shade of pink. The others looked on in shock as she leapt into the air behind Sailor Earth. The two spiraled around a few of the shadow demons as Gakusai glared at Toshiro.

"I remember you, Prince Toshiro of Blunagi. Why have you gone to the dark side?" she asked.

"What are you talking about?" he asked, a little puzzled. He shrugged it off and unsheathed his sword. "Sailor Gakusai…you will see the true power of a master!" He shouted and swung his sword at the girl. She smiled and leaped out of the way, landing a few feet away from him.

"The music bonded between me and my friends are dear, and you will not destroy that on this day!" She roared with anger and opened her hands widely.

"SIMPHONIC FORCE!!!" She screamed and waves of energy screeched out from her hands and at Toshiro. He lifted his cape to shield from the blast, and fell to his knees from the power of the energy.

"Earth Peace Glaive Slice!" Sailor Earth swung her weapon and shot beams of energy into the shadows. Estineon joined in with her attacks and the dup destroyed what was left of them. Sailor Astinia helped Wes and the others get out of the building and into safety. Sailor Earth and Sailor Estineon landed back on the floor and walked to Gakusai's side. The three looked at Toshiro with smirks on their faces. He looked at them in anger and stood up. Astinia ran in and joined the three. "Had enough, Toshiro?" Earth asked.

"Of course not. I'm just getting warmed up," he stammered and swung his sword upwards at the girls, sending a wave of black energy at them. They cried out and fell to the floor and struggled to get back up. Toshiro smiled wickedly and walked over to them. "Pitiful. You are truly disgusting," he said and began to laugh.

Then there was a blast of yellow light and Toshiro shielded his eyes. "Nani?" He called out. Sailor Earth pushed herself upwards and smiled.

"Sunlight Knight!" Astinia cried out and Gakusai looked at him.

"Sorry I'm late!" The knight cried and continued to blast light at Toshiro, giving the girls time to recover.

"Prince…Tomaru…" Gakusai said, recognizing the voice of the masked young man.

"SOLAR FLARE!!" Sunlight Knight cried, sending another blast of energy at Toshiro. Toshiro covered himself with his cape and grinned at them all.


	11. Chapter 11 : Toshiro Changes Paths

Chapter 11:

Toshiro Changes Paths

"I enjoy watching you pathetic warriors fight me. You are quite a show." His comments made Sailor Earth smile. She looked at Astinia and Estineon and winked, and they nodded in turn. Sunlight Knight flipped behind the twin senshi while Sailor Earth closed her eyes. Gakusai watched in puzzlement along with Toshiro. A small light appeared at Earth's chest. "Remember your past, Toshiro. You are not Morgana's subordinate. You are Prince Toshiro, brother of Prince Zecon, and an heir to the kingdom of Blunagi…" she said, her clothing changing into her princess outfit as the ball of energy turned into a purple and green flower. Toshiro looked at the flower; his eyes entranced by the light.

"Pretty…" he whispered as his hand reached outwards for it. The senshi watched in awe as his hand touched the flower, causing his entire body to glow. He screamed in pain and held his head in his hands as Serendipity opened her eyes.

"Open your heart…remember who you are…" she said. Toshiro's eyes widened as he screamed out.

"No…no…I don't want to remember….the pain…" he snarled as his body's glow became brighter. A circular hole appeared before him, and his memories poured into it. The others watched it as if it were a reel of his past.

_"Toshiro! Wait!" A young voice came from inside a tall crystalline castle. A young boy was running into a field; a toy sword in his hands. Another followed him, calling for him to wait. _

_"Hurry up! You're so slow!" The boy replied with a laugh. His brother finally caught up to him and tackled him to the ground. _

_"Toshiro, you are so mean to me sometimes!"_

_"I have to be, Zecon. It's the only way you'll learn to stick up for yourself," Toshiro replied, rubbing Zecon's head, making him laugh. The two stood back up and Zecon took out his own toy sword. "Ready?" Toshiro asked with a smirk._

_"You bet!" Toshira replied and the two began to spar. Time flashed forward to a scene of the two as teenagers. The night sky radiated with light from the stars as Prince Zecon arrived back home from a date with Princess Serendipity. Toshiro appeared from within the shadows behind a column. _

_"I don't get what you see in her, Brother," Toshiro said as she crossed his arms at his chest. Zecon stopped in his place and turned to his brother with a frustrated look in his eyes._

_"I wouldn't expect you to, Toshiro. She is a kind, sweet, and loving girl. When I am with her I wish to become a stronger person. She makes me feel whole. When you fall in love, you will understand," Zecon replied, walking past him and into the castle. _

_"I just don't see how you can get so mushy over someone like her!" Toshiro retorted and growled in frustration. He shrugged and disappeared from the entranceway. He reappeared on a part of the roof on the castle and opened his hand, a portrait of Princess Estineon appearing. He smiled a little before looking at the picture with a look of dismay. "In love? Is that what I feel…? But…if I am to be weak like Zecon…should I pursue it? She wouldn't come near the likes of me…" he said to himself and looked over to the Earth as it hung beautifully in the sky. He growled and threw the portrait beside him. It shattered against the crystalline roof before disappearing. "Damn it!" he said and jumped off of the castle roof._

_Time flashed forward again, with Toshiro leaning against a pillar at the Earth kingdom on the night of its destruction. He watched in anger as his brother danced lovingly with his beloved. "Why will he go through with a marriage that will make him weak? He has always received everything…I have been cast away…he will rule and I will be alone…damn him…" He cursed under his breath to himself. Screams from nearby tore his attention away from the happy couple. The young prince ran into the ballroom as people said that Morgana was coming. _

_He stood in the middle of the ballroom in shock as chaos surrounded him. Explosions of energy destroyed the back wall of the ballroom, making him able to see the carnage unfolding outside. He slowly walked outside, seeing Zecon fighting. "Brother…? You're willing to give your life for this girl?" he whispered. He caught sight of Sailor Estineon fighting off in the distance, and he bit his lip. From his side, the radiant beauty of Morgana caught his gaze. She held out a shimmering hand to him with a smile to die for. _

_"I know you are unhappy…if you join me…you will have all the power you ever wanted and you will never feel unloved…Prince Toshiro…" she said into his mind, and he smiled a little, taking her hand. _

_"Yes…all the power I have wanted….the feeling of being loved…" he thought aloud to himself as he felt immense power grow inside of him. His prince garb morphed into black armor. An evil smile crawled onto his face as Morgana stared down Serendipity and shot out energy towards her, killing Zecon instead as he shielded it. A strange satisfaction filled Toshiro as he watched his brother twitch in his own blood against his princess. His now-green eyes caught sight of Prince Daichi._ _"First…I will kill him…" he said and leaped into the air, blasting black energy into Daichi, killing him. The scent of death surrounding him made him more excited. In fact…he savored it. He wanted more. A lot more. He looked at Morgana and grinned, continuing to kill other innocents. Then he froze at the sight of a glowing Princess Serendipity. _

_"You will die..." she said as he felt a burst of golden energy cut through his sides and chest. His eyes locked with hers, seeing all the anger caused by Morgana fueling her power. "AHHH!!!" _

"AH!!!!!!!!!!" Toshiro screamed as he opened his eyes. Tears ran down his cheeks as he fell to his knees. Princess Serendipity knelt beside him and took one of his hands, smiling at him warmly.

"Prince Toshiro, I forgive you for what happened in the past life. You were corrupted and therefore it was not your fault alone. I need your help in destroying Morgana. Please, help us in this fight. For my and for your brother's sake," she pleaded with the others watching in silence. Toshiro stared at her; his eyes changing from the green they once were to a deep blue color. His hair ruffled up slightly and a few loose strands of it fell into his face. His clothing changed into his prince garb and he peered down at himself. He looked at his hand as it lay in hers.

"I…" He said and then glanced at Sailor Estineon. She returned his glance with a blush, making him return his gaze to the princess. "Where is my brother?" he asked, and Serendipity smiled. Her outfit melted back into her normal clothing. She let go of him and stood up.

"I can bring you over to him. He has missed you very much," Emochan as the others nodded. They all de-transformed and Tomaru took out his cell phone, calling Daichi to tell him to meet up with them at Toshira's apartment for an important meeting. Emochan looked at Toshiro's clothing. "Hmm…we may want to change that…" she said and looked at Mai. Toshiro looked confused.

"I have some spare clothing backstage from David…hold on," she said and ran backstage. A few minutes later, she returned with a black pair of jeans and a matching tank top for Toshiro. She handed them to Toshiro and he looked at the outfit in silence. He closed his eyes and the clothing replaced his prince garb.

"Okay, let's go," Emochan said and they all walked out of the café. A crowd had arrived with policeman asking what happened. Emochan noticed Toshiro lower his eyes.

"It was horrible! Monsters appeared, but the senshi came in and saved us!" Reiko said and Sakura nodded. The crowds moved inside while everyone else continued onto Toshira's apartment.

"Toshira-chan!" Emochan cried, ringing the doorbell. Toshira opened and looked at her.

"What's going on?" he asked, opening the door for her to come in. Daichi stood from his seat and looked at her. She smiled at them. Mai knelt in front of Daichi.

"Prince Daichi…Prince Zecon…it's nice to see you again," she said. Daichi's eyes widened.

"Mai?"

"She regained her memory as a senshi…she still hasn't gotten fully over it yet," Reiko said. Mai smiled and stood back up. Emochan looked at Toshira and smiled.

"I have a present for you, Toshira." She turned and pointed to the door as Toshiro walked in; his eyes still lowered. Toshira's eyes widened and Daichi stood up in a defensive pose.

"He's dangerous! How could you bring him here!?" Daichi exclaimed. Toma walked over and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"He's fine," he said and Daichi looked at him before he lowered his stance. Emochan looked at Toshira, whom was still in shock.

"Brother?" He whispered uneasily. Toshiro looked at him and smiled a little.

"Hey…" he replied. "I can see you're still a wimp," he said, and Toshira smiled. He slowly approached him and gave him a short hug. Toshira let go of him and smiled. Toshiro snorted in disgust. "You know I ain't into that mushy stuff!" Toshiro retorted. Toshira nodded and hugged Emochan tightly.

"How did you do it?" He asked her.

"It was all him, really. I just showed him the door to his past, and he opened it…" she replied and looked at Toshiro. He just looked at everyone and leaned against the doorway.

"So does that mean you're on our side?" Daichi asked. Toshiro gave a swift nod and looked at Emochan.

"Yeah I guess so. I admit what I did was a little wrong, and that bitch Morgana never did give me what she promised, so yeah, I'll fight her with you guys," he said.

"That's great!" Sakura said with a smile. Everyone else nodded and Emochan looked at Daichi.

"Any luck with finding the last senshi?"

"Nope. We tried to look around, but Homoto had no ideas. He went off to try and figure things out," Daichi explained.

"Hmm…I see…" Emochan said and looked at Mai.

"You have any ideas?" She asked. Mai shrugged.

"None. Sorry, guys. I guess I don't remember her either," she said. Suddenly Toshira's stomach rumbled and he started to laugh in embarrassment.

"Gomen nasai…I haven't eaten yet today…hehe..." he said with a bright-red face. Toshiro smirked but stayed silent. Emochan giggled and looked at the others.

"Well the why don't we all go to the park for a picnic? It's finally nice out and having some food sounds like a good idea to me," she said.

"Yeah! Sounds awesome. I'm starving!" Daichi said with a chuckle and the rest agreed. "We should enjoy this unseasonably-warm weather while we can!"

The girls all ran into Toshira's kitchen to prepare some sandwiches and snacks while the guys sat in the living room. Emochan watched from the kitchen as Toshira looked at his brother.

"So…you okay with all of this?" he asked. Toshiro looked up at him and shrugged.

"I guess. It's overwhelming a bit, but I'm fine," he replied. Toshira nodded.

"I hope we can be better brothers this time around…" he said. Toshiro smirked and nodded slightly.

"Well you know I'll still be a hard ass. I still need to teach you how to be better than you are now when it comes to fighting," he said.

"Hey! I think I am a good fighter!" Toshira said in defense.

"I've seen you fight. I can't believe that girl of yours lets you handle a sword," Toshiro said teasingly, moving some of his hair out of his face. Toshira stood up and growled at him in anger.

"That is NOT fair!" He exclaimed. Daichi and Tomaru burst out laughing. Toshira glared at them, making them stop in silence.

"Now boys, will I have to separate you?" Emochan's voice asked from the kitchen. Reiko and Sakura walked into the living room, one holding a basket with the food inside and the other holding the cloth. Emochan walked in holding a bag with drinks inside and Mai held a bag of sweets. Daichi and Toma stood up, their eyes lit up with delight. Toshira grinned and Toshiro smiled slightly, hungry himself. "Let's go!" Emochan said and everyone headed towards the park. The girls were gossiping about miscellaneous topics while Daichi and Toma were talking about the band and their plans. Toshira and Toshiro were silent.

When everyone reached the park, Daichi and Toma placed the cloth down and Toshiro climbed up a tree behind them and sat. The others all sat as well while Sakura and Reiko took out the sandwiches and salads. Emochan pulled out the drinks, tossing one up for Toshiro. Mai took out the sweets and placed them by the basket.

"Dig in, everyone!" Sakura said as Reiko threw up a sandwich for Toshiro with a smile. He ate and watched her diligently. Emochan took a bite out of her sandwich and suddenly froze. Mai looked at her worried and the others watched as she fell back. She felt Toshira's strong arms catch her as she fell backwards. "Emochan?" His voice was mumbled.

"She must be having another vision…" Reiko said. Her voice sounded like it was miles away.

"Vision?" Mai asked.

"Yeah. She will get premonitions of the future…bad premonitions…this can't be good…" Daichi said. The voices completely faded away as Emochan's head began to experience a twisted scene.

_Her brown eyes fluttered open and Emochan looked before her to see a large, blackened castle. "What is this place?" She asked herself as she walked towards it. Screams bellowed from within the castle as she approached it. Large spikes sprouted from the ground, with each of the senshi tied to them. Vines covered their blood-soaked bodies. Purple flames crawled up the spikes, engulfing the girls. Emochan screamed into the night as her friends burned before her eyes. Morgana's laughter echoed around her as she saw Toshiro and Toshira behind the spikes. Toshiro pulled out his sword and began to fight Toshira. The two threw each other closer to Emochan, with Toshira landing on the ground hard. He coughed out blood as Toshiro leapt above him, holding his sword at his chest and painting right at Toshira. His wicked laugher filled Emochan's ears. Her face felt a sprits of warm liquid as Toshira's body exploded with blood. "TOSHIRA!!!!" She screamed and fell to her knees._

_"Sister…" Emochan heard Daichi's voice. In horror, she turned to see him holding onto Toma's hand as the two were being perpetuated in the air with vines. Their limbs were bleeding and their faces looked very pale. Morgana appeared between them. As her claw-like hands touched the duo's arms, the vines burst into flames. They screamed for a moment as the fire engulfed them, but then the flames faded away. Emochan could barely recognize them. The vines lowered them to the ground and they sniveled and sneered. Morgana lifted her fingers, teasingly gesturing them around. As she did so, her new puppets blasted energy at Emochan. Morgana cackled in triumph. Emochan dodged the blasts and rolled along the grass beneath her. _

_"No! Stop this! STOP!" She shrieked into the air as she clasped her broach. As she tried to sit up, a warm sensation poured over her from her chest and her clothes morphed into her princess gown. _

_"Remember your powers from within…" She heard her mother's voice carrying over the laugher of Morgana. Serendipity stood up and opened her arms, letting the light spread from within her. A silhouette of a senshi appeared before her, reaching for her. Serendipity held her hand out to the girl to touch the image, but it vanished. Morgana's demonic face appeared behind it. _

_"I will control this planet. And there is nothing you can do about it, Princess." Her voice was so loud, Serendipity wished she could mute it. Suddenly, everything began to mesh together and spin around her. She screamed, "No!! Stop this! I won't let it happen!!"_

"I won't let it happen!" Emochan exclaimed as she bolted from Toshira's hold. Sweat dripped along her temples.

"Emo! Are you alright?" Toshira asked.

"Yeah…I'm okay…" she gasped. "It was awful…"

"Was it a premonition?" Mai asked. Emochan took a moment to calm down.

"I was at Morgana's lair…and I watched you all die…"she said and looked up at the interested Toshiro. "You were taken over again by Morgana," she said. Reiko gasped slightly and Sakura looked at her for a moment strangely. Emochan gazed at Daichi and bit her lip. "You and Toma…you tried to kill me!" Tomaru frowned and Daichi growled angrily.

"Damn her! I would never hurt you!" He slammed his fist against the picnic cloth.

"This sounds really bad," Toma said.

"Well…this must mean that the big bad battle is going to be soon, ne?" Sakura said.

"We have to find that senshi…otherwise I don't know how we're going to go up against that…witch…" Emochan said and sighed. What bothered her most about her vision were the faces of Daichi and Tomaru. So satanic and twisted…like puppets. _I hope that is something I can change…_she thought.

"Well…anyone want to finish the picnic?" Mai asked nervously. Everyone looked at Emochan.

"Yes, I would love to try some of those sweets that you brought," she replied with a smile and Mai handed her a delicious-looking mochi. Emo smiled and took a bite, enjoying its taste. Mai handed out sweets to everyone else and they finished their picnic, not speaking again about Emochan's vision.

As they began to clean up, Emochan noticed Toshiro approach Reiko and tap her lightly on the shoulder. "You…remember anything…about me…?" He mumbled nervously. She looked at him and nodded.

"Hai. I remember that you had an attraction to me, right?" she replied, handing Sakura the cloth. Her sister smiled and ran to the others. They all watched on in silence. Toshiro nodded slowly and looked into her eyes.

"Yeah…I did. But I didn't want to pursue it…" he said and then turned away, as if he was ashamed of what he said. Reiko smiled and a light blush spread across her cheeks.

"Well…maybe if we get to know one another…" she replied making Toshiro turn back and smile slowly at her. "Maybe you won't regret it again?"

From the short distance, Toshira smiled and took hold of Emochan's hand. She leaned her head on his chest with a smile.

_Finally…I think Toshiro will like living a normal life,_ she thought. Sakura and Mai watched on in excitement, their hands grabbing each other's at their chests.

Suddenly, the air around everyone grew cold. Emochan's eyes widened as her breath could be seen in front of her face. Silver mist covered the grass around them. Everyone ran up to Toshiro and Reiko. Emochan looked at Toshiro, noticing the seriousness in them as they narrowed.


	12. Chapter 12 : Morgana's First Appearance

Chapter 12:

Morgana's First Appearance

"Morgana…" Toshiro whispered as a silver form appeared before the group. The top formed into a pale face with deep green eyes and red lips; two fangs poking out from them. Curly red hair bounced down past slender shoulders and formed into long wicked arms and hands; the nails becoming black and sharp. The body became a mix of red and black and laughter filled the air as wind surrounded the group.

Emochan and Daichi gasped as they instantly recognized who it was. "Morgana!" They exclaimed as everyone else took cautious stances.

"Toshiro…have you really betrayed me for this weak group of misfits?" Morgana's voice went through Emochan, making her skin ripple into goose bumps. Toshiro only smirked and took a step in front of Reiko.

"Well, you never followed up on your promise, so I thought I would give them a try. Are you scared?" he mocked.

"Why would I be scared of these pathetic souls?" Morgana growled and looked at Emochan and Daichi. "Princess Serendipity and Prince Daichi, how nice to see you again," she said with a grin. "It has been a long time. You know, it wasn't very kind of you to dispose of me like you did. I'd like to provide some payback in return for it! Morgana roared into the air as her long arms swooped down her chest. Black energy burst from her nails, aimed at the princess. Reiko ran over to the others as they created a human shield around Emochan. Toshira grasped Emochan in protection as Tomaru did the same for Daichi. The energy bounced off of the group, dispersing into the sky.

Toshiro looked at Morgana with frustration.

"Why don't you go back to the hell you came from?" His remark drove her attention to him. She blasted energy in his direction. Everyone shielded their eyes as the energy sliced through the tree behind him. Morgana looked around furiously as the tree's broken half crashed into the snow below. As the snow re-settled around it, the others noticed a black panther resting on the branch of another tree nearby.

"How dare you run from my power?!" Morgana cried as more energy was blasted at the panther. It leaped from the tree and ran to the group. Toshira looked at the panther with confusion at first, but Emochan nodded to the animal with a smile.

"Toshiro…?" Toshira whispered as the panther seemed to purr slightly.

"Full of surprises…" Emochan murmured and looked at her comrades. "Let's henshin!" She exclaimed. "EARTH CRYSTAL POWER MAKE UP!"

"ESTINEON POWER MAKE UP!"

"ASTINIA POWER MAKE UP!"

"GAKUSAI POWER MAKE UP!"

"STARLIGHT POWER!"

"SUNLIGHT POWER!"

"DRAGON POWER!"

Bright light of all different colors surrounded the group as they transformed. Morgana's face was filled with awe as she watched. When it was over, Sailor Earth stood in front of everyone, holding her glaive in her hand.

"How dare you come and try to ruin a nice day at the park! I am Sailor Earth and on behalf on this planet I will punish you!" she said.

"And so will we!" The others pitched in and Dragon Mist took out his long blue broadsword.

"SYMPHONIC FORCE!" Sailor Gakusai cried out, sending her energy at Morgana. The evil woman waved her as the energy approached her. It stopped in mid-air and disintegrated. "She's so strong!" Gakusai said. Estineon and Astinia stepped forward and started to glow.

"TWISTED FATE!" The two cried in unison. Astinia made a thread of flower petals that wrapped around Morgana. Estineon summoned her golden scythe to appear and swung the blade at the thread, causing it to explode all around Morgana. She was unharmed.

"That tickled," she chuckled. Her arms rose at her sides as her face changed into a wicked smirk. "But how about this?" her fingers clenched along each other as black bubbles appeared along the senshi. They floated in the air above them and exploded in their faces. Snow flew from the ground as the girls collapsed in pain. Sailor Earth whimpered slightly to herself as she pressed her glaive against the ground, pulling herself up.

"EARTH PEACE GLAIVE SLICE!" She cried and sent energy from her glaive towards Morgana. Morgana blocked the attack, disintegrating the energy. Starlight Knight and Sunlight Knight leapt into the air behind Morgana.

"STARLIGHT SHOWER!"

"SOLAR FLARE!"

The two cried out above Morgana, sending their combined energy at her. She growled and caught the energy in her hands, before throwing it back to them. The impact of the energy threw the two into trees. They slumped over each other with little consciousness. The panther growled as it jumped onto Morgana's back. It's claws dug deeply into her skin, making her scream in agony.

"MOONSHINE SWEEP!" a voice cried and a blast of blue energy flew around Morgana. The panther flung itself off of her and formed back into Toshiro, sword in hand. The energy started electrocuting Morgana. Sailor Earth looked behind Morgana and smiled.

"Moonlight Knight!"

"I heard the commotion and came as fast as I could!" He exclaimed. As the others struggled to get up, Dragon Mist joined with Toshiro and they charged with their swords at Morgana. She grabbed their blades at the same time, sending energy through them. The two cried out as they were flung into the air and fell into the snow. As they fell, Estineon and Astinia repeated their attacks. Starlight Knight and Sunlight Knight regained consciousness and continued blasting energy at her along with Moonlight Knight. Morgana grew more and more angry.

Sailor Earth glanced over at Morgana, waiting for the perfect time to attack. But the instant their eyes met, Sailor Earth could feel an intense cold crawl up her legs.

_What's happening to me?!_ Sailor Earth tried moving her feet, but they were frozen in the snow. _I can't move! _The cold sensation continued spreading throughout her body, freezing her in place. Her glaive slipped from her frozen hand and fell into the snow at her side. Her mouth froze before she could even cry for help.

_"I'm going to kill all your friends, and you will just have to stand there and watch. It is my present to you, Princess."_ Morgana's demonic voice echoed in Sailor Earth's head. The others were so distracted with fighting, they had no clue what just happened.

It was an endless cycle of attacks back and forth, and all Sailor Earth could do was watch. As the battling waged on, she began to remember the similarities of the fighting from in the past. Her eyes felt like they were burning as anger enveloped her. Her chest began to glow, melting away the frozen spell and transforming her senshi fuku into her princess gown and blue wings.

"Leave…us…alone!" Princess Serendipity screamed as a blast of wind blew across everyone. They stopped fighting and looked over at the Princess in shock. Morgana's eyes narrowed.

"No…not again…not like before…I won't let you!" Morgana said and charged a large ball of black energy. She threw it at Serendipity, but the princess was unfazed. In response, the girl only held out one hand, freezing the energy in its place. There was silence as Serendipity formed a fist with her hand, making the energy shrink and disappear.

"Sailor Earth?" Estineon asked.

"No…Princess Serendipity…" Gakusai said and kneeled. Toshiro watched in awe but smiled as Morgana started to panic.

"You insolent girl!" Morgana cried and beams of energy at the senshi. Serendipity closed her eyes while her wings spread behind her. The energy clung to her wings and faded away.

"I said…leave us alone!" Serendipity screamed so loud that everyone had to cover their ears. Her eyes began to glow a solid gold color.

"Nani?!" Morgana cried out. The sky grew darker as lightning shot down from the clouds above. The ground started to shake, making everyone lose balance. Light burst from below Morgana, wrapped around her. "NO!" She cried and a black mist surrounded her. "I won't let you win this easily!!" Morgana growled and sent two thin blasts of black energy into Starlight Knight and Sunlight Knight. Her body disappeared as the two fell to the ground, holding their chests. Dragon Mist ran to Serendipity's side as she closed her mouth.

"Emochan…" He whispered as she looked at him with tears in her golden eyes.

"Zecon…" She replied and fell back, fainting. Her wings dissipated and her clothing changed back to normal. Dragon Mist grabbed her limp body and held her gently.

"Princess!" the girls cried and ran to her side. Everyone de-transformed and started looking her over. Emchan could hear muffled voices around her.

"You guys ok?" Homoto asked.

"Yeah…that was weird…" Daichi said. "What was that power?"

"It was Serendipity's powers…" Mai said. "I remember seeing them back during the war."

"Seeing us fighting must've triggered something inside of her…" Reiko said. Toshiro looked on.

"She must be one powerful princess," he said with a smirk. "I haven't seen Morgana that scared in a long time."

"Well, in this case her power saved us...but I don't think it's healthy for her to do that," Toshira said. "I should take her home to rest." Emochan's head rested on his chest as he walked her home and told her mother that she had fallen asleep at the park. He placed her in her bed, placing a kiss on her forehead before leaving.

"Emo!!! Get up! You'll be late for school!" Emochan's mother cried up the stairs. Emochan jolted up in her bed, rubbing her forehead.

"Wh…what happened last night?" she said and got out of bed. "Did someone bring me back home?" She glanced at her clock and growled at the time. "Damn…I have school today…grf…" Emochan huffed as she got dressed and grabbed her books.

"You must've been tired last night. I left sorry for Toshira for having to carry you all the way from the park," her mother commented as Emochan ate her breakfast.

"Huh…?" Emochan replied, but then remembered the battle. "Oh…yeah…I was…"

"I don't think you should picnic when there is still snow on the ground. You'll get sick!" Her mother said. "Well I will be late for work, so I best be off. Tell the girls I said hello!" She exclaimed before running off. Emochan finished getting ready and heard Toshira's motorcycle rumble outside.

_Good, I can get some answers,_ she thought to herself as she grabbed her books and met outside with Toshira. On their way to school, she asked him what happened to her.


	13. Chapter 13 : Premonitions

Chapter 13:

Premonitions

At lunch, Emochan met up with the twins and Toshira in the gardens. As they got out their lunches and started to eat, Emochan spotted Toshiro eating nearby, leaning against a tree. "He transfer to the school?" Emochan asked the others. Toshira nodded.

"Hai. He said he had nothing else better to do during the day, so he figured it wouldn't hurt to come to school with us," he replied and then leaned in to whisper to Emochan, "Between you and me, I think he transferred into the school to be closer to Reiko." Emochan giggled slightly. Reiko looked at them and tilted her head slightly. Sakura smiled and nudged Reiko. Her sister gave her a puzzled look and shrugged, sipping some milk. Emochan looked at Toshira and sighed. She felt a tap at her shoulder and turned to see Homoto.

"Hey Homoto," she greeted with a smile. Homoto sat down next to Toshira and took out his bento.

"I wanted to talk to you guys yesterday, but the whole battle thing happened," Homoto said. "I think I might have something on the last senshi." Emochan's eyes lit up as she glanced in his direction.

"Really? Tell us!" Sakura said.

"Well…I went to a small restaurant yesterday morning and I noticed this girl working there. I had this weird feeling that I knew her from a while back. I think the name on her tag was Sarah, so I am guessing that she is foreign from here." He explained with a whimsical tone.

"Sarah…" Emochan said. Her face hardened as she thought. _Sarah…the name does sound like I would know it from somewhere…_ "It sounds familiar but I don't know for sure. Maybe we should go check her out sometime."

"I guess it wouldn't hurt," Reiko said. Emochan caught her glancing at Toshiro and smiled.

"What are you looking at, Reiko-chan?" She poked, raising an eyebrow. Reiko blushed a little and turned back at her lunch.

"Nothing…" Emochan noticed Reiko biting her lip.

"Oh really? You seem pretty interested in Toshiro over there!" Sakura teased. Reiko smacked her arm slightly and continued to eat her lunch.

"Well, you two _did_ have a thing for one another back in our past lives," Toshira said. Homoto huffed in agreement. Reiko blushed more and Emochan laughed. When she calmed down, she leaned back against the tree they were all sitting under.

"You know, I am glad you guys are here with me. I don't know what I would be doing right now without you…" Emochan said.

"Oh! I know! You'd be working on your vampie story all alone in the corner of your classroom!!" Sakura chirped. Emo chuckled a little.

"Yeah, you're probably right."

"Whatever happened to that story?" Toshira asked. Emochan shrugged.

"I kinda stopped working on it when all this stuff started."

"Aww, that's too bad. It seemed like a cool story. You should finish it," he said with a smile and pecked her on the cheek, making her blush.

"Toshira…" she said and the twins giggled. The rest of lunch was spent teasing each other and everyone was laughing by the time the period was over. Once back in class, Emochan kept thinking about her premonition involving Daichi and Tomaru_. Everything is happening so fast…_ She thought as she watched the teacher. _I don't like this horrid feeling…something is going to happen…something bad…_

"Tsukino-san, please answer this question," her teacher called out. Emochan jumped slightly and looked over at her sensei.

"H...hai." Emochan said. The rest of the day passed by rather quickly. Feeling slightly alienated from her friends, Emochan decided to just go home and spend some time by herself. She waved goodbye to them, pecked Toshira on the lips, and dashed along the sidewalk towards her home.

The brunette sighed to herself as she tossed her books on her bed. On her desk was her notebook that she was writing in before. As her fingers grazed across the soft cover, Toshira's words played in her head.

_Aww, that's too bad. It seemed like a cool story. You should finish it. _

"I think I will…" Emochan replied aloud and sat down to write. Her attention was engulfed in her story, making her lose track of the time. When it got too dark for her to see, she walked over to her lamp to turn it on. The light reflected in her vanity mirror and she noticed how worn she looked. _Gods…I look horrible! I should go to bed early tonight…last night must really have done a number on my psyche. _As she leaned forward to get a better look at herself, the glass started to shake. "Nani?" Smoke seemed to fill her room, startling her. Turning around, she saw that nothing was actually around her. But the reflection of her room was filled with black smoke. Laughter filled the room as the faces of Daichi and Toma appeared in her reflection, replacing her. The two looked drastically different; covered in black leather and spikes and wild hair. They were holding weapons with blood dripping from them. Emochan's eyes widened. She noticed a bloody body on the bed behind them.

"Haha! This is so much fun, Toma-chan! Who thought death could be so…arousing!" She heard Daichi say and grasp Toma's arm with a grin.

"Oh yes, Dai-chan. I never knew how fun killing could be!" Toma replied and kissed Daichi passionately. Emochan realized that the corpse on the bed was her! Suddenly, blood seeped through the mirror as if it were a membrane, making Emochan jump backwards in fright.

"NO!!" She cried as she fell onto her bed.

"Emochan? Are you okay?" She heard her mother cry as she opened her bedroom door. Emochan looked at her and then to the mirror. It looked normal again.

"Oh, Mom…I didn't hear you come in." Emochan replied as she sat up.

"I just got home. Sorry I'm a little late. Why were you screaming? Did something happen?" Her mother sat down next to Emochan.

"Oh no…I fell asleep while I was writing, and I guess I had a bad dream. I'm okay," Emochan said while forcing a smile. Her mother sighed in relief. She yawned and stretched out her arms before standing up.

"Well, I'm feeling lazy, so I'll go pick up some take out, okay? Will you be alright while I'm gone?" She asked. Emochan nodded as a reply and watched her mother leave. She walked out to her balcony and looked up at the stars.

"What are you trying to tell me? Is something bad going to happen?" she said and sighed. Then she heard her phone ring. Her hair fell into her face as she jumped, still startles from before. She gulped as she answered the phone. "M-Moshi moshi?"

"Hey Emochan! Long time no chat!" Usagi's cheerful voice was on the other side, calming Emochan down instantly.

"Oh, hey Usagi-chan. What's up?"

"I just wanted to see how you were doing. We need to get together. Luna said something weird was going on with you guys and she wants the updates. Plus, we need to gossip!!"

"Well, when do you want to meet up?" Emochan laughed.

"Hmm…how about tomorrow after classes? We can go to Crown and talk over milkshakes! I'll have the girls and Mamochan join us too. You can invite your group too if you'd like!" Usagi replied and Emochan smiled.

"That would be nice. I'll see you after school then. Ja ne."

"Ja neeeeeee!!" Usagi said as she hung up. Emochan hung the phone up and looked back at her mirror suspiciously.

"Morgana is up to something…I know it…" her hands were at her side, forming into tight fists. "I won't let you have them, Morgana. I'll fight you until the bitter end."

"Hey, I'm back!" Her mother's voice sang from downstairs. With a sigh, Emochan walked downstairs and joined her mother for dinner.


	14. Chapter 14 : Daichi & Toma Switch Sides

Chapter 14:

Daichi and Toma Switch Sides

The Crown fruit Parlor was very bust when everyone arrived. Motoki's sister, Unazuki, looked exhausted as she served them drinks. She moved around so much that Luna seemed comfortable enough to talk in public.

"Alright, I heard some strange things have been happening with you guys…what's going on exactly?" The black cat glanced at Emochan, making her feel nervous. She explained the fight with Morgana and the turning of Toshiro. She also mentioned her black out and the others explained what happened afterwards. "Hmm…your princess powers may be starting to fully awaken," Luna said. Emochan sipped her milkshake.

"I hope that I don't black out again. That was scary," she said. Usagi nodded.

"Yeah I remember when I'd do that. It wasn't very fun. But when I fully awakened as a princess it was a lot better," she said to try and reassure her cousin. Emochan nodded and looked over at Daichi and Toma, who weren't really into the conversation. They seemed…distant.

"Daichi-san, Toma-san, are you alright?" She asked. Daichi looked at her and nodded.

"I think we may have caught something. We don't feel too well." He pointed to Toma and himself. Emochan looked at Toma and noticed how glossed over his eyes were. "The change in the weather might be the reason. I never had a cold this bad before though. We should probably leave…I don't want you getting sick or anything."

"Well we got the most important information done with anyway," Luna said and sat down with Artemis.

"Hope you guys feel better." Makoto said and the two smiled as they stood up. Emochan felt uneasy.

"Call me later ok, Daichi?" Emochan said.

"You bet," Daichi said and the two left. Emochan thought about her visions and trembled. Toshira looked at her.

"Something wrong?"

"No, I'm just a little cold. It must be the milkshake!" Emochan said and Toshira placed his arms around her.

"This better?"

"Much, arigato," she replied and everyone giggled. Emochan and Toshira blushed and Usagi smiled. She grasped onto Mamoru and grinned.

"You remind me of Mamochan and I!" She exclaimed and Mamoru laughed. Emochan finished her shake and lost herself in her own thoughts as the others gossiped about school.

_Something about this doesn't seem right…but I hope for their sake, they are only under the weather…_

After going back home, Emochan saw her mother lying on the couch, watching television. She smiled and said hello.

"Hey Emochan. How are Usagi and the others?" She asked. Emochan sat down in a chair.

"Everyone's fine."

"I just wondered because Daichi called a little while ago. He didn't sound that well. Is he sick?"

"Daichi called?! " Emochan exclaimed. She looked down and shrugged. "Hai…he and Toma are ill…I think it's just a bug."

"Do you have a lot of homework?"

"Not really. I just have a couple tests to study for." She stood up and walked over to her mother and kissed her forehead lightly. "I'll be in the bathtub if you need me." she said and walked upstairs. She opened a small can of cat food and placed it in Angel's bowl and watched as the cat ate. She smiled and walked into the bathroom and turned on the water in the tub. She undressed, scrubbed herself and then got into the soothing, hot water. She leaned back against the tub wall and sighed. Her eyes looked around her and watched the steam rise from the water and into the air. The room was silent aside from her breathing.

_It's nice to relax on your own after a hard and long day…_ She thought to herself. She suddenly heard laughter and she sat up. "What was that?" She asked. No response. _How weird…_she thought and leaned back, thinking it her imagination. _My visions are making my imagination run wild. I need to calm down_. _I'm too stressed._ Laugher filled the room again; this time more faint. "Who's there?" Emochan called out and stood up, grabbing her towel and wrapping it around her soaked skin. She stepped out of the bathtub and looked at the mirror. "I need to get a grip," she said and wiped the steam off the glass.

Suddenly she felt a hard push from behind and she was slammed into the glass. It shattered and she screamed, falling to the floor with cuts all over her body. She struggled in agony to open her eyes and saw Daichi standing above her. He had a wicked grin on his face and his eyes burned with pure evil. He wore a sleeveless, black shirt with buttons down the middle and black gloves. He had black pants on with tall black boots. His hair fell into his face, and it was black and messy. Chains dangled from the sides of his pants. "Da...Daichi…?" She whispered and he smiled.

"Say goodbye to your 'old' brother, for I am the new and improved Daichi."

"And I am the new and improved Toma." Emochan heard another voice say and watched with tear-filled eyes as Toma walked up to Daichi's side. He wore black pants and a black sleeveless fishnet shirt with a red jacket and his eyes gleamed with darkness. His hair had blood red streaks in it and he smiled evilly at Emochan.

"No…" Emochan said. _It came true…!_ She tried to get up but her body refused to move. Her blue towel became tainted with blood and tears fell onto the floor from the sides of her eyes. Every inch of her throbbed ion pain as if she were being stabbed with thousands of needles at once.

"Sorry we can't stay Sis, but Toma-chan and I have some killing to do!" Daichi said and kissed Toma above her as they faded away. Emochan felt a jolt speed through her body and she sat up. The blood was gone and her towel was back to being blue. But the cuts remained along her arms and legs. The mirror was un-shattered.

"Damnit. Morgana got her hands on them. I have to tell the others," she said and walked to her bedroom. As soon as she changed, she called Toshira and the girls to tell them what just happened. They planned to meet before school started the next day to discuss what to do. Emochan then laid in her bed in fear. Her brother was powerful when good, so they could be even more powerful when evil. Her body curled into a ball and she forced herself to sleep.

Her alarm woke her up with a start. She got dressed and rushed down to the schoolyard to meet with the others. As soon as she felt Toshira's arms around her, she burst into tears. "I feel like he has been killed…" she muffed into his arm. He sighed and watched the others as they arrived. Reiko and Sakura ran to her side and tried to calm her down. Mai, Toshiro, and Homoto watched on.

"You need to remember that they are not Toma and Daichi." Reiko said. Emochan looked at her for a moment and nodded.

"You're right. Daichi and Toma wouldn't do anything like this," Emochan replied and sniffled.

"I knew Morgana was up to something. She needs the henchmen since I left. It's only natural for her to take in those two because of their ties to Serendipity," Toshiro growled. Reiko looked at him and then to Emochan with a frown.

"In my visions they were killers. They even said they 'had killing to do'. I don't want to fight them. What are we going to do?" Emochan asked them. Homoto walked to her side and hugged her.

"Hey, we will get them back. But we need to find that last senshi, right? She may be able to help us," he said. Emochan nodded slowly.

"Why don't we go to that restaurant that you mentioned? Maybe that girl will be there," Toshira suggested.

"Yeah, that sounds like a good idea." Homoto replied. Emochan's grip on Toshira was tight. "That way we can find out something and also keep an eye on Emo."

"Let's go there after school." Toshira said as the others nodded in agreement. He gazed down at Emochan as she rubbed her reddening eyes. "Okay?"

"Mhm..." she said. As time drew closer to school starting, Toshira walked with Emochan and the twins to their classroom.


	15. Chapter 15 : Broken Links

Chapter 15:

Broken Links

When school ended, everyone met up and walked into the city to the restaurant. Emochan looked up and read the name of the place out loud, "Chouri Fantasy. Interesting name." she said and smiled faintly. Homoto looked at the others and pointed into the entrance.

"I think she may be behind the counter."

"Hai." Reiko said and they walked in. They were greeted by a waitress and were seated at a table. She glanced at their menus and Toshira grinned hungrily.

"My lunch didn't do me justice today…" he said with a smirk. Sakura laughed and talked with Reiko and Toshiro about what to order. As the others ordered, Emochan glanced out the tall windows and saw people pass by her. She heard fainted laughed and she gasped slightly, but was nudged by Toshira. She smiled at him and ordered. As the waitress left they looked over at the counter and saw a young woman. Her dyed light blue hair was up in a partial bun, chop sticks holding it up. Blue bangs were over her green eyes and she wore a uniform. She smiled as she glanced at Homoto, recognizing him. She left the counter and walked over to the table. Her nametag read "Sarah".

"Hello there. I remember you." she said to Homoto. He nodded. "You were here the other day."

"Hai. Thought this place was great, so I brought some friends." He said. Sarah looked at everyone and smiled.

"Hello, everyone. I'm Sarah and I'm the owner of this place."

"Really? Wow. This place is awesome!" Sakura said. Reiko nodded. Mai looked at her and her eyes widened slightly and then she looked at Emochan. Emochan looked at Sarah.

"Are you from America?" She asked. Sarah nodded.

"Yeah I was born there and I moved here about 8 years ago." She replied. "Are you?"

"Yeah. My friends and I just moved here some months ago." Emochan said and pointed to Sakura and Reiko. Toshiro shrugged and watched them with a grunt. Toshira chuckled and looked at Sarah with a smile. The waitress returned with their orders and Sarah looked at them.

"I hope you enjoy your meals. Goodbye." she said and left them. Emochan looked at them.

"She is the one…I know it…" she said. Mai nodded.

"I sensed something very familiar about her." Reiko said and Sakura yawned.

"All this talking is making our food cold!" she said and started eating. Emochan sighed and started to eat her small amount of chicken and rice. Toshira gobbled up his curry and the others ate as well.

I hope we can change you back, Daichi… She thought to herself as she ate. I can't stand this feeling… After they were finished eating, they made plans to come back and speak to Sarah about being a senshi.

Emochan and Toshira walked back to her house and they sat down in her bedroom. Toshira rubbed her back gently as she held her face. "I don't know if I can handle this, Toshira." she said sadly. She lifted her face and looked at him. "I can't handle this incredible feeling that Daichi and Toma are lost to us…maybe I can't do this…" she said. Toshira held her and shook his head.

"I know you, Emochan. We have survived this long, haven't we? You are very strong. I know you will pull through from this. Everything will be alright." He said. She sniffled and looked up at him. He leaned in and kissed her gently. She wrapped her arms around his side and savored his warmth around her.

"I love you, Toshira more than life itself." She whispered upon breaking the kiss. Their eyes locked and he gave her a warm smile.

"I will always love you, my brown-eyed princess." He said and kissed her again. Emochan snuggled against Toshira after the kiss and they watched the sun set through her windows. "I should get going," Toshira said and stood up. Emochan frowned and nodded.

"Thank you for everything." she said as he walked out into the hallway. Emochan smiled and followed him downstairs and to the front door. With a last kiss, Toshira left and vanished into the snowy wonderland outside. Emochan sighed and closed the door and walked back upstairs.

As she looked out her windows to watch the gentle snowfall, she felt a strange warmth from her pendent. She took it off and looked at it. She opened it and her eyes widened at the sight inside. The small picture of her and Daichi as children began to burn in small flames. She gasped and threw the pendent onto her bedroom floor and watched as flames engulfed the necklace. The flames turned from its natural colors into a crimson red and then into a deep black. An intense laughter filled her bedroom and Emochan covered her ears. She looked at the flames and they evaporated away. She approached the pendent cautiously and picked it up. It changed from a golden color into a black and purple color. It felt unnaturally cold in her hands and she placed it inside a dresser drawer. She looked into her mirror and her eyes became stricken with anger and determination. "I _will_ get you back. No matter what the cost. I have lost you once, and I will _not_ lose you again." she said. The laughter ceased and she sat on her bed. She took a deep breath and took out her homework from school and worked on it until her mother came home from work. Her mother asked how her day went, and Emo forced herself to not speak about what really happened. It was late so her mother retired to her bedroom. Emochan silently went back to her schoolwork and then retreated to the world of sleep herself, hoping that the next day would be a better one.

The rest of the week passed by slowly for everyone. There were no more signs from Daichi to Emochan, and things were almost like normal. Emochan tried to devise a plan about her brother and dear friend while the others worked on ways to get Sarah to regain her memory as a senshi. Homoto has stopped by the restaurant a couple more times that week and tried to drop clues, but she had not gotten them. Emochan found out from Sakura that Toshiro had asked Reiko on a dinner date and she felt happy for them. But to the others she really wasn't herself. They began to worry about Emochan as the days passed into the next week.


	16. Chapter 16 : A Date Gone Wrong

Chapter 16:

A Date Gone Wrong

"Don't worry, Reiko. He really cares for you, so just relax," Emochan said to a very nervous Reiko. "Just make sure not to push him too hard."

"R-right…" Reiko bit her lip as she examined herself in her mirror. Emochan sighed. Toshira's motorcycle roared from outside and Sakura ran upstairs to Emochan's room, beaming with excitement.

"They're here!" She exclaimed. Reiko took a deep breath. Emochan smiled at her friend and followed her downstairs. Toshiro walked into her house in a pair of casual black slacks and a white tshirt.

"Cleans up nicely, doesn't he?" Toshira teased from behind him. Toshiro growled. Emo watched as Reiko smiled.

"Yes, he does!" Sakura cried.

"Ready?" Toshiro gulped nervously. Reiko nodded.

"Try not to crash my bike, okay?" Toshira said. Toshiro shot him an angry look as the couple walked outside. Snow was falling slightly, but it wasn't very cold out. As Toshiro and Reiko drove off to their dinner-date, Emochan sighed and leaned against her door.

"I hope they have a good time," she said.

"Are you alright, Emochan?" Sakura asked. Emochan was about to nod, when she felt a sharp pain in her head. She yelped and pressed against her temples. Toshira grabbed her shoulders and held her tightly.

"What is it? Emochan?!" he cried.

"Oh no…" Emo gasped as a horrific image filled her head. She could see Reiko and Toshiro lying against the freshly-fallen snow; their blood tainting the soft white around them. Daishi and Tomaru were laughing hysterically beside them. "No!"

"What is it?" Toshira asked. Emochan covered her eyes.

"I won't believe it!" She screamed, running off into the distance. Green and blue ribbons floated in the snowy air as her clothes melted away, being replaced by her senshi fuku. The others followed her and did the same.

"What is going on?!" Dragon Mist cried from behind.

"They are going after them!!" Sailor Earth cried as she ran to the restaurant.

"They?" Sailor Astinia yelped.

Sailor Earth spotted Toshiro and Reiko outside on a bench talking. Out of the corner of her eye she spotted a ball of red energy fly towards them. "EARTH PEACE GLAIVE SLICE!!!!" Sailor Earth cried as her glaive appeared at her side. A wave of energy flashed from the weapon's blade, heading towards the red energy and deflecting it away from the couple. It crashed into a tree a few yards away. Reiko and Toshiro fell down from the blast and saw the others running towards them.

"Henshin!!" Sailor Earth cried out to Reiko. With a frown, she stood up and nodded.

"ESTINEON POWER MAKE UP!" She cried and transformed as Toshiro stood up with an angry growl emitting from his throat.

"What the hell is going on?!" He exclaimed. Sailor Earth ran up to his side as Sailor Astinia and Dragon Might caught up to them.

"Daichi-san and Toma-san--" She whispered and the two appeared before the group. Daichi smiled wickedly and looked over at Toshiro and Sailor Estineon.

"Aw, how sweet. Too bad we had to crash your little date," he said in a sarcastic tone. Toma snickered in delight and looked at Sailor Earth.

"Well well. Look who's here, Dai-chan. It seems our plan was foiled by your sister and her friends…" he said. Daichi slowly approached Sailor Earth, his eyes burning into her's.

"Did you like your new pendent, Sister?" His voice sent chills down her spine.

"You…did that…?" Sailor Earth gasped.

"I was merely testing out my new powers," he explained, coming ever closer to her. "I'll have to show them to you personally sometime." Sailor Earth started to back up and the others watched them cautiously. Toshira was wavering in his stance, but Toshiro held out a hand in front of him to stop him.

"Queen Morgana is not very pleased with you, Toshiro," Tomaru said, adjusting his shirt slightly. Toshiro glared at him.

"Why should I care?" He retorted, keeping a watchful eye on them. Toma smiled.

"Because since you have betrayed our queen, you will have to be…terminated…" Daichi said. "Then Morgana won't have to worry about your treachery anymore, and we can all of the glory you threw away."

"What has happened to you, Daichi?" Sailor Earth whimpered, her eyes feeling watery. _How could she do this to you?_

"I'm only now waking up to my true potential, Sister. I proudly follow my queen's orders, and right now they are to eradicate any trace of your filthy existence," he said and Sailor Earth gasped.

"We don't want to fight you. Please come back with us!" Sailor Astinia cried. Toma pointed at her with a snickering grin. A thin beam of energy sprouted from his finger and lunged at the senshi, wrapping itself around her mouth. It formed a solid bar around her mouth and paralyzed her.

"Astinia!" Estineon cried and ran to her sister, trying to get the bar off. Toma glanced over at the others.

"Anyone else wish to speak?" He asked.

"Stop this!" Sailor Gakusai's voice rang from above. Behind Toshiro and Estineon, she appeared with her whip at her side. Moonlight Knight ran from behind a nearby building, unsheathing his sword.

"Sailor Gakusai, Moonlight Knight!" Sailor Earth cried in relief. Daichi grinned and opened his hand. A small orb appeared in the palm and it began to shine.

"Look, Sister. Look into the orb and join me. I wish not to kill you for we are blood-relations. If you join with Toma-chan and I, we can recreate a better world…a world with no pain or sadness, only the happiness of following Queen Morgana. Doesn't that sound like what we've always wanted?" he said. Sailor Earth looked into the orb and saw her image within the energy. She was laughing with Daichi and Tomaru like nothing bad had happened, while the land around them shimmered in gold and velvet. Her eyes dilated as she fell into the trance Daishi created. Her glaive fell hard into the snow as her arms became limp at her sides. "Yes…we can all be happy…just come with me, Sister." Daichi said and smiled as she began to approach him, reaching out for the orb.

Suddenly, Sailor Earth felt a push from behind and felt the cold snowy ground hit her right side. She looked up and saw Toshiro slash his sword at the orb. It fell into the snow and smashed. Black energy flew out of it and Daichi growled in anger. Dragon Mist ran to Toma and swung his sword at him as Moonlight Knight did the same towards Tomaru. Gakusai used her symphonic force against Daichi and he blew it away with his magic. Tomaru snapped his fingers and flames engulfed the two blades swinging at him, making Dragon Mist and Moonlight Knight drop them. Toshiro tried to fight him in their stead but he took hold of Daichi and they vanished. "We will be back…and this time you WILL die, Sister!" Daichi's voice rang out into the night's wind. The bar around Astinia's face disappeared and she gasped for air. Dragon Mist ran to Sailor Earth's side, wrapping his strong arms around her body and pulling her to her feet.

"Are you alright?" He asked. Sailor Earth nodded as her gloved hand touched her head for a moment.

"I…I can't believe that this is happening…they are following Morgana…they aren't Daichi and Toma…they can't be!" She cried. Gakusai and Estineon watched along with Astinia and Toshiro as Sailor Earth screamed into Dragon Mist's chest in defeat.

"Come on…we better go…" Dragon Mist said. Sailor Earth looked over at Estineon and Toshiro and frowned.

"I am sorry that they ruined your date," she said and de-henshined with Dragon Mist and the others. Reiko sighed.

"Me too…" she said softly.

"Well it's still early yet! Why don't you guys go try and enjoy the rest of your evening. Don't let what happened stop you," Toshira said cheerfully. Toshiro gazed at him, then to Reiko.

"I guess you're right. I wouldn't want to give Morgana the satisfaction," he said. Reiko smiled slightly.

"If you need help, we'll be nearby, okay?" Sakura said. The couple nodded as everyone else began to leave them to their evening.

When they were far enough from the couple, Emochan slammed her hand into a tree trunk. Snow plummeted from the branches onto the ground around her. She winced from the snow falling, but didn't feel any pain.

"This is war, you guys. No more nice stuff. If they want to fight, we will fight," she said in a devilish tone. Toshira placed his hands on her shoulders and she slapped them away abruptly.

"Emochan!" Sakura gasped. Mai looked at her and frowned. Homoto looked at Emochan and then to Toshira.

"We need to think of something…" he said. Emochan looked at them, her face red with anger.

"If I have to, I will rip them apart with my bear hands! I will not let them disrupt my life anymore! I will get Daichi back one way or the other!" Emochan growled. After a moment of silence from the others, she looked at Toshira and frowned. "I'm sorry…I am just so upset about all this…I don't think I can take much more…" she sighed. Toshira wrapped his arms around her.

"Don't worry. We will settle this," he said. Sakura nodded.

"We won't let you down, Princess," Mai replied.

"Let's go home," Toshira said. He took Emochan's hand and led her back to her place.

_Daichi….Tomaru…I won't let you hurt anyone. If I have to kill you, I will,_ Emochan thought to herself as they walked. _I will enjoy beating you, Morgana._


	17. Chapter 17 : The Last Senshi

Chapter 17:

The Last Senshi

Over the next few days, the group began to devise a plan about seeing how to find out if Sarah was indeed the senshi they were searching for. Homoto and Mai stopped by Chouri Fantasy and asked Sarah to join everyone for a gathering over the upcoming weekend. She obliged and Emochan set it for that Saturday. Her plan was to further break the ice and perhaps drop some hints to see Sarah's reactions. Her mother helped prepare dinner for them. Once everyone arrived, dinner was served. Emochan's mother retired to bed early that night because she had to go in early for work the next morning due to someone calling in. After her mother left, the group settled down in the living room. Angel jumped into Sarah's lap and purred as the young woman pet her.

Emochan took out a small box and showed it to Sarah. "For being such a great cook and friend to us for the last couple of weeks, we wanted to give you something to spruce up your uniform," Emochan said. Sarah smiled in surprise as she un-wrapped the gift. Inside was a small broach, which was in the shape of a spatula. It sparkled in the light as Sarah held it up.

"It's great! Thanks you guys…" she said, looking at it closer.

"No problem, Sarah. You've been giving us discounts at your restaurant and have been just really great to us," Toshira said.

"Yeah! I love knowing that I can say I have "the usual" at a restaurant!" Sakura giggled. Reiko smiled at her sister's comment.

"Don't you mean you love being lazy?" Toshiro said. Toshira chuckled.

"Hey! That's mean, you know…" Sakura frowned. Mai grinned. Emochan glanced over at Sarah, noticing how silent she had become.

"What's wrong, Sarah?" Emo asked. Sarah's gaze was fixated on the spatula broach. Her bangs floated above her forehead as a strange symbol began to glow in the middle of it.

"Princess…" She whispered. Emo's eyes widened.

"Sarah?"

"I-I am Sailor Chouri, the once renounced cook of the castle on the moon. I became part of Princess Serendipity's court and fought to protect her at all costs. It was on Earth where I met and fell in love with Homoto, Captain of the Moonarian Knights…" she said as if in a trance. Homoto looked surprised as Emochan smiled.

"I knew you were one of us," she said. "That broach came to me in a dream. I saw it in a store window and it called out for me to buy it. I believe it was something similar to one you had in the past."

Sarah's symbol began to fade away as she gasped.

"I remember everything….the battle…watching the Princess emit that powerful glowing power that washed everything away…I remember how beautiful she looked…how sad I was when I saw Homoto get blasted away from…." A tear ran down her face. She started to shiver, collapsing before she could finish. Homoto walked over to her side and felt her forehead.

"She fainted. It must've been too much for her."

"As she mentions it, I remember seeing her on the battlefield," Toshiro grunted. The others nodded.

"It's as though her memory is flowing through us too," Reiko said. Emochan noticed Homoto blush a bit. A sniffle came from Sarah as she slowly opened her eyes.

"What happened…?" She whispered. "Why did I remember all those weird things?" Emochan sighed and sat down at her side.

"Great question. We have a nice long answer to it," Reiko said as they began to explain everything.

Sarah left that night with a lot to think about. When she left for the night, Homoto offered to walk her back to her restaurant, which was also where she lived. Emochan took a deep sigh of relief.

"My court is fully accounted for…part two of my mission complete…" she said. Mai and the others nodded. The thought of Daichi and Tomaru crept back into her head, making her face fall. Reiko walked over to her dear friend and gave her a hug.

"I just wanted to let you know that whatever happens, I will be here for you," she said. Emochan hugged her back. Sakura ran up to them and joined in the hug.

"Me too!" she said. Toshira and Mai walked up and hugged her as well.

"You can count on me, Princess," Mai said.

"You know I'll be there for you," Toshira said. Toshiro watched and Reiko gave him a strange look. He bit his lip and reluctantly walked over. He placed his hands on Toshira and Reiko's backs.

"Yeah…me too," he said. Emochan smiled.

"Thank you all for being here with me. I don't know what I would do without you. You really are the best," she said. They grinned and Reiko looked at the clock.

"Well enough of this sentimental stuff! We better head home," she said to Sakura.

"I can take you guys home if you want," Toshiro said.

"Thank you, Toshiro," Reiko said and Sakura smiled. They left as Mai bid her farewell also. Toshira and Emochan talked about what had been recently happening for a while before he decided to leave. Emochan could not believe how late it had become by the time she snuck up to her room as to not wake her mother. She decided to walk out to her balcony for a few moments before going to bed, letting the events of the last week sink through her head.

_I have little time to be relieved. Even though I am happy that I was able to accomplish this mission…knowing that Daichi has been taken away from me…I just can't stand it. _

Absentmindedly, she took out her cell phone and dialed Daichi's phone number. It rang a few times before she hung up. _I'll find some way to get you back, Daichi. I promise you, _Emochan thought, biting the side of her lip in hesitation._ Even if it means killing you._


	18. Chapter 18 : Renewed Vows

Chapter 18:

Renewed Vows

For the next few months, it grew very calm once again. Daichi and Tomaru were out of sight and no new enemies appeared. Over the course of that time, Sarah became a close friend to everyone and she started dating Homoto. Reiko and Toshiro attended a few dates together but weren't yet officially a couple. School became more difficult as the end of the school year was only a short time away. Academics became a big brick in Emochan's life, and she seemed to forget about Daichi and Toma. She knew in her heart that if she didn't get upset they would turn up and she would get her chance. As the seasons changed from winter into spring, Emochan's paranoia and self-loathing slowly began to eat at her. She kept it a secret from the others, not wanting to worry them. She kept her happy, bright outlook as a mask when she was around them.

It was now the beautiful month of March. Flowers were starting to bloom and there was no snow in sight. Romance was in the air all around Japan and Emochan was enjoying it with Toshira. They made plans to go to the annual Plum festival later in the month and Emochan was excited about it. In their spare time, the girls trained. They never knew when Morgana would strike again. They learned all new attacks and tried to master them.

On a sunny Tuesday, the group planned to meet in the park for a picnic. After school, they all met up under some yet-to-be cherry blossom trees. As Sarah and Mai helped Reiko and Sakura set up, Emochan glanced at the trees. "I can't wait until next month when they bloom," she said to Toshira and Toshiro.

"Yeah, cherry blossoms are beautiful," Toshira said.

"I haven't seen them in person yet, but I have read about them and seen them in books and on television," Emochan replied. Toshiro sighed and sat down with the others after they set up. Emochan and Toshira sat down next to Sarah and Sakura. As everyone began to eat, Emochan looked at everyone, a gleam in her eyes. "I have a surprise for you all," she said. The others all looked at her with puzzled expressions. "My mother is getting a three week vacation this summer, and she is getting an already paid trip to America!"

"Sugoi!" Sakura exclaimed.

"That's cool…" Toshira said, a little disappointed. Emochan looked at him.

"Don't worry. I haven't hit the real surprise yet," she said. "She said I could bring you all with me, since her job is paying for the trip. We can consider you all part of my family."

"All of us?" Reiko asked. Emochan nodded.

"Yeah. Mom talked to your parents and they already okayed it. It'll be free and I can show you what America is like."

"Yay! We can see our old street again!" Sakura said.

"Wow, that's so cool!" Mai exclaimed.

"Too bad Homoto isn't here, but he's invited to go too," Emochan said.

"Yeah…where has he been, Toshira? I haven't seen him around much at all lately!" Reiko commented.

"He just got a job at the Crown. Motoki said he needed the extra help and Homoto wanted to make some extra money," Toshira explained.

"I'll tell him about it later when I see him," Sarah smiled.

"To see our old malls again..." Reiko said dreamily and giggled a little.

"It will be nice to see everyone again for a while," Emochan said, taking a bite out of her sandwich.

"We should really make it a goal to try and save Daichi and Toma by then so they can come..." Toshira said. Emochan looked at him for a moment and then looked down.

"Hai...we should..." she said quietly.

Sarah looked at Emochan and then to everyone else. "Have we even heard from them at all lately?"

"No...we haven't..." Mai said.

"Maybe Morgana killed them," Toshiro said matter-of-factly.

"Toshiro!" Reiko exclaimed.

"What? It could be true. Morgana can be a bitch like that," Toshiro replied, receiving glares from everyone but Emochan. Her hands were on her dark-green skirt, balling into fists within the fabric.

"I can't think about it now. I need to focus on my studies more otherwise Mom will kill me. I'll handle Daichi and Toma when I need to," Emochan said, her eyes blank of expression. Toshira looked at her sadly. She finished her food and looked at her watch. Her eyes widened in a flash and she jumped to her feet. "I need to get home! I'll see you guys later!" she said. She started to run off and heard Toshira's voice say that he would walk her home, but she was too fast for him. I_ can't think about my upcoming battles. I know everyone is worried about me, but I have to be strong. I need to be strong._ Emochan thought as she ran towards her house. _But I'm not that strong, am I? I can't even protect my brother…_

She closed the front door behind her and saw that her mom was sleeping on the couch. _She must've gotten out early…_ she thought. Emochan picked up a blanket and placed it over her mother and watched her for a moment_. If I can't get over this fear, I will lose her and everyone else. I need to become stronger. I will. Mom will be proud of me._ She thought to herself and lightly kissed her mother's forehead before heading upstairs to her bedroom. Emo turned on her computer and started on her homework. For convenience, she called out for food to have it delivered so her mom wouldn't need to worry about cooking.

It grew dark outside and the stars shined beautifully above the town. Emochan had finished her homework for the afternoon and decided to sit on her balcony. As she gazed at the shining moon above, she began to remember her aunt. A warm breeze made her close her eyes and the image of the Moon Kingdom flashed in her mind. A smile spread on her lips as she watched her aunt and mother walk through one of the many gardens there. "Mom..." Emochan whispered into the air. The happy face of her young mother made her heart ache in shame. A tear fell down her cheek and she opened her eyes. "I...I don't think I can do this..." she said. Her head felt heavy and she walked back into her bedroom. Her tired body fell into her bed and she fell asleep, tears drying on her face.

Emochan took a turn for the worse over the next two weeks. She weaned herself off from activities with her friends. She barely spoke to anyone, never wanted to meet up at Crown with Usagi and the others, never met up to train anymore. Toshira offered to take her on dates as the weather blossomed, but she barely seemed interested in him anymore. The Plum festival became just another thought in her head, as it became engulfed in her stress and self-pity. _You're worthless. You can't even find any clues to what happened to Daichi. What kind of princess are you? Even Serenity could do amazing feats. Not you. You're just a worthless human. Everyone is going to hate you._

One afternoon while her mother worked late, Emochan decided to take a walk around Tokyo. The sky was burning with oranges and pinks as the sun began to set. _You're not fit enough to fight anyone. You'll get all your friends killed all over again. What a waste. They would be better off without you,_ her mind kept telling her repeatedly. "I can't take this anymore...."she said. When she returned home, her feet sluggishly climbed the outer stairs to her balcony and she noticed a small knife lying on the wooden boards. _The world would be better without you to mess things up._

"The world would be better off, wouldn't it…" Emo whispered as she bent over to pick up the glimmering blade. She pressed the tip of the blade against her finger and winced slightly. She saw a small trail of red run down her finger. It felt warm.

_"SERENDIPITY!!!"_ A voice was screaming in her head and she dropped the knife. When she opened her eyes, she saw a faded image of a dragon's head appear in the glass of her window.

"..Danklezhan?" she said. She heard a groan and saw him nod.

_"You must not harm yourself, Princess! I'm sorry I can only be here in spirit for now…but please, as your guardian, I'm begging you not to hurt yourself!"_

"Guardian? The hell you're a guardian! I've been needing help since I got my memories back and where have you been?"

_"I cannot appear unless you summon me, Princess," _His voice boomed in her head. _"You unconsciously summoned me with the immense amount of pain in your heart…"_

"Guardian or not, I don't want you here. I don't want any of this anymore. It's too much. I'm going to end it." she said.

_"But, Princess!"_

"GO AWAY! LEAVE ME ALONE!" Emochan shrieked into the night. The image of Danklezhan disappeared as she picked her knife up again.

"Forgive me, Mom," she whispered, her voice shaking a little. She placed the dagger onto her arm and closed her eyes. With a brisk stroke, she felt the sharp blade glide against her skin. She winced in pain and peeked at her arm. Red ooze trailed down her arm and dripped onto the balcony's boards. _You're nothing. You can't do anything right. Just end it before you cause any more pain…_

Emochan began to feel lightheaded as the scent of iron filled her nose. She took a few steps back and slid the blade against her other arm. The blood was running down her fingers now as the cuts were deeper. Her head felt dizzy as she placed the dagger at her throat. _Good luck without me, everyone._ She closed her eyes and saw flashes of Christmas, first becoming Sailor Earth, dancing with Toshira at the Festival, and meeting Daichi and Toma and everyone else for the first time. She smiled and prepared herself for the final stroke. She took one last breath, preparing herself.

"What are you doing?!" A voice cried from below. Emochan's hand waivered, her body flinched, and she slipped, not realizing that she was at the edge of the stairs. She whimpered as her body hit the hard wood.

Small thorns seemed to be stabbing at her sides and head when she finally stopped moving. Her eyes were wet when she opened them, seeing green and brown.

_Is heaven this cold?_

"Emochan?! Are you alright?!" Toshira's muffled voice screamed. The knife was beside her, and she could see a strange smoke float from it.

_Why…do I hear his voice?_

Emochan felt herself move upwards as Toshira took her into his arms. He saw the blood and gasped. "Oh gods...what happened to you?!" He asked. Emochan saw his face look down at her with sadness.

_Toshira…?_

"Emochan why would you do such a thing?" Toshira asked. "You need to see a doctor…..so much blood…"

Emochan looked up at him, blank of expression.

"Emochan?! Can you hear me?" He cried out, holding her tightly. Emochan felt warmth at her chest and looked down to see her broach glowing. Suddenly she fell faint and closed her eyes.

A cold breeze woke Emochan up and her eyes fluttered open. She noticed that she was in a ruined version of her long-dead kingdom. She looked down and she was in a gown that she had worn in her previous life. Her dark-blue wings twitched at her back as she stood in confusion. A blue light formed before her and morphed into Queen Serendipity.

"Mother..." Serendipity whimpered, and ran to her mother's arms. The queen placed a hand on her head and the other around her back.

"Do you really doubt yourself so?" The queen asked. Serendipity slowly nodded into the queen's chest. "You mustn't. If you do, you will let the planet fall into Morgana's hands."

"I don't think I can do this anymore...it's too much for me to bare," Serendipity said and let go of the queen, stepping back a little.

"You are the princess of our planet. You possess the great power that will save everyone. You must believe in yourself, otherwise what happens here will happen again."

"But Daichi and Toma are--"

"I know they have been taken by Morgana. But you can save them. You must try and believe in your own strength and the strength of your friends. I know you can defeat Morgana, but you must believe that you can. It is the only way." The queen said. Serendipity thought a moment and sighed. The shame she felt for what she had done was so strong, she could not look her mother in the eyes.

"I know..."

"It's hard, my child. I know. But you must remember that you are not alone in this. Your court is complete…your protectors are here for you. Such is the same with Zecon. He will protect you most of all. You need to believe that you have the power to save the world. I know you have it inside of you."

"Why…why did Danklezhan wait so long to appear to me?" Serendipity glanced at her mother briefly before looking down again.

"Although he is a powerful dragon, he cannot control his powers right now. His spiritual strength was damaged during the great battle long ago. It has been just recently that your awakening power has finally reached him. Within time, he will be able to materialize and aid you more. Do not get upset with him."

"Hai." Serendipity said. Her mother walked over to her and embraced her gently.

"I have faith in you, Serendipity. Good luck," the queen said. A powerful scent of lilac surrounded Serendipity as she closed her eyes, losing herself in her mother's embrace.

Emochan opened her eyes and realized that she was in a hospital bed. Machines were speaking strange languages of beeps and clicks at her side. She turned her head and saw Toshira's worry-stricken face.

"Toshira?" She whispered softly. Toshira's hand felt warm and gentle as it ran down her cheek. "Where am I?"

"The hospital," Homoto said from across the room. "I just got off the phone with your mother. She's on her way."

"Why, Emo….why did you do this?" Toshira asked quietly, as if he was trying to stifle tears. Emochan's eyes lowered.

"I...I was just very upset with myself....I felt like I couldn't handle the pressure of being me."

"Why didn't you say anything to me, or the others?" Toshira asked.

"Because I didn't want to worry you. I felt like everyone would have been better off if I died..."

"Well you know that isn't true," Homoto said. "You're the reason why we're all here."

Emochan nodded as Toshira leaned over and pulled her into a gentle hug. She since as his weight pressed against her arms, which were bandaged. She rubbed his back.

"Don't ever do that again," Toshira demanded.

"I'm sorry…"

"I'll explain what happened to the others. Toshira, you stay here and watch over her until her mom comes," Homoto suggested before leaving the room. There was silence as Emochan feared looking into Toshira's eyes.

"I just can't understand what would bring you to do such a thing…I felt so helpless…" he said and he leaned back into his chair. He took one of her hands and held it in his tightly. Seeing Toshira like this made Emo feel even worse.

"I can't explain it…please don't hate me for this…"

"I could never hate you. But you scared me so much! I thought I would lose you again. I can't bare that. The thought alone pains me." Toshira's voice was very soft.

"I just felt so alone I guess…all this pressure of having to save the world and protect everyone….it was like a heavy weight on me."

"But you don't have to do this by yourself. Like Homoto said, we are all here because of you."

_"Remember that you are not alone…" _Queen Serendipity's voice sang in Emo's ear for a moment. She placed a hand on top of Toshira's and looked at him.

"Thank you, Toshira. I promise never to scare you again." His face looked like a boy's, making her heart flutter a little inside. After a moment, she finally realized that Homoto had called her mother. "Oh no! What did you tell Mom?!" She exclaimed in worry.

"Don't fret. Homoto told her you took a nasty spill on your stairs. She won't know anything for now, unless you try pulling this again."

"I promise I won't. Could…could you stay with me until she comes?"

"Of course. I'm not leaving your side." Emochan smiled and leaned her head back against the soft pillow it was on.

"Thank you…Toshira…" Emo felt incredibly sleepy and closed her eyes. His lips touched her cheek gently as she fell into a deep sleep. _Morgana…I won't let you beat me._


	19. Chapter 19 : Birthday Wishes

Chapter 19:

Birthday Wishes

Emochan stayed in the hospital for a few days to recuperate. Her mother brought her meals every day because the hospital meals were lousy. All her friends visited after school, giving her the homework she missed and teaching her new material. Toshira didn't leave her unless he had to. During the time that she was alone in the hospital room, Emo began to reevaluate herself and what her priorities were. The morning of the day before she was to leave, she decided to try something.

"Danklezhan? Are you strong enough to speak with me?" Her voice was very soft so no one else could hear. The room was very still for a moment. Emochan sighed. _Maybe I'm just being stupid by trying to talk to him. He's probably angry with me._

_"Princess…?" _Danklezhan's low voice filled her ears. She smiled as a white mist formed before her on the bed. The mist danced before her tired eyes, swirling around and combining in a form of her old friend. He was about the size of a husky dog but light as air. His transparent eyes expressed deep sadness to his master.

"What is so sad, Danklezhan?" The brunette asked, placing a hand on the apparition on her lap. He was much smaller than she remembered, but she figured that was because he wasn't strong enough to materialize into his true form yet. His head lifted into her palm. He felt fluffy and soft to the touch.

_"I am so sorry that I haven't been there to help you, Princess. I feel as though I have failed you and the Queen." _Emochan frowned a little at his confession, feeling guilty herself.

"Danklezhan, you need not worry. I don't blame you for anything," she said as he sprawled across her lap, laying one of his claws atop her arm. "You stopped me from actually destroying myself. That accounts for a lot. I'm the one who felt useless." Emochan lowered her head.

_"You are unaware of just how powerful your heart is, Princess. It is filled with so much light…you alone have the power to change the world."_

"But I don't want all that power for myself. It's such a burden to think about. Knowing that I could destroy the planet…that I have placed so much pressure on my shoulders when it comes to battling Toma-san and Daichi-san…"

Danklezhan's head lifted to look at Emochan.

_"You can do it. All your companions are there to help you." _Emo looked at her dragon dearly and smiled.

"I know. And that's what's getting me through. I didn't think about how my death would affect them, especially Toshira. I've realized that ending my life would only make things worse. I know what I need to do now." Her dragon growled slightly in response, but it was a pleasant sound to Emo. "You know…I've missed you a lot. You should visit more often," she chuckled to him.

_"Now that your power is growing, mine is returning. I will be able to help you more in time."_

"I'm glad. I remember when you and I would sit by the fields of the castle, long ago. I would lay against your soft belly and we would tell silly stories to each other. And when Mother wasn't looking, I would steal some sweets from the kitchen and sneak them to you." Emochan giggled as she reminisced. Her translucent dragon rubbed his head against her chest slightly. She yawned.

_"Those were wonderful times, Princess. One day, it will be like that again. I know it."_

"Yes…I know it too, Dankelezhan…" Emochan felt her eyes grow heavy as her head fell into her pillow. She felt Danklezhan nuzzle against her chest and a sweet smell of lavender filled her nostrils. It was his sweet scent from the past. _I've missed that too…_

When Emochan returned home, she was informed by her mom that her birthday was coming up. Emo had completely forgotten! Turning 16 was a big deal back in America but she didn't know it if was the same in Japan. There could also be a possibility that Daichi and Toma could crash whatever plans she would make. But she decided not to let that possibility ruin it for her. When she returned to school, she reminded her friends of the date and saw all their faces light up. She finished school on the Friday before her birthday and started to walk home when she heard Reiko and Sakura's voices calling for her. The young girl turned and saw Sakura and Reiko smiling at her. She caught up to them and greeted them with puzzlement. "What is going on? I thought you two had chores to do?" She asked. The pink-haired twin grabbed her arm with a large grin on her face.

"Nope! Mom and Dad forgot it was your birthday tomorrow so we need to go and get you a present from them!" Reiko said with a smile and patted her pocket, which had money inside. Emochan smiled and followed the girls into the shopping central of Tokyo. They looked at miscellaneous shops and windows, but Emochan wasn't sure what she wanted. Finally, they entered a small dress shop. The sisters told her it would be a great idea to get a new dress to wear at the Plum Festival. Emochan passed by some dresses and looked for one that looked right for her. There were red ones, green ones, ones with sleeves and ones with thin or no shoulder straps. As Emochan turned a corner in the very back of the store, she spotted something sparkling under the lights. It was a silky black gown, but it was casual enough to wear on any normal day. It had a silver dragon veined around the dress; it's head resting in the crease in the center of the V-neck collar. Emochan smiled and showed it to her friends.

"It will be perfect for the Plum festival!" Reiko said with Sakura nodding in agreement. The three left the store and returned to Emochan's house for some dinner. Over curry and rise, the four discussed plans for a dinner the next night for everyone. When the girls left, Emochan retreated upstairs to take a hot bath and prepare for the next day. As she lay in bed, she prayed silently that Daichi and Tomaru wouldn't show up.

The birthday girl woke up the next morning to the sounds of her mother's cooking. With a yawn, she got dressed and walked downstairs to see her mother making pancakes: her favorite American breakfast! "Well you're 16 today, so I knew you'd like it!" Her mother smiled as Emochan sat down at the table. As she poured a waterfall of syrup over her food, her mom took out a small box and put it in front of her. "Happy birthday." she said as Emochan opened the gift. Inside the sparkling wrapping paper was a velvet box.

"What's this?" Emochan asked and opened the box to reveal a beautiful silver and gold charm bracelet. "Mom..." she whispered in awe. There was a bunch of small charms on it: a tiny spatula, a kitty head, a ballet shoe, an American flag, a Japanese flag, a pencil, and a rose.

"Your father bought that for me when I was your age. Those are charms I had collected over the years, along with ones he got me, and ones I put on there for you. I hope you cherish it as much as I have," Her mother said and Emochan could feel water build up in her eyes.

"Oh Mom, thank you," Emochan said as she put on the bracelet. She stood up and hugged her mother with a tearful smile. "I wish Dad was here."

"I know. He would have wanted you to have this," Her mother said and Emochan nodded. She glanced at each charm, her eyes lowering a little.

_How could I have been so selfish....trying to kill myself? I have to fight for her...for dad...for everyone....I can't die now, _Emo thought.

That afternoon, everyone was going to hook up at Toshira's place for a party. Emochan didn't know about it though; she thought her and Toshira were going to go on a date. She first felt suspicious when he asked her to come to his place instead of him picking her up. It was also very silent leading up to his apartment, when usually he has the television on or music playing. Also, the door was unlocked. She opened it and looked cautiously through the darkness that greeted her. "Toshira…?" She called out.

"SURPRISE!!!" Everyone screamed as a sudden burst of light filled the room. "HAPPY BIRTHDAY EMOCHAN!!!" Emochan gasped in surprise as her friends threw confetti around her. Gifts were scattered around the room with streamers dangling along the corners and ceiling. A banner saying "Happy 16th Birthday" hung across the fireplace. Emochan was delighted by their gesture. Toshira appeared behind her and put a party hat on her head.

"There ya go," he said with a grin.

"You guys…" Emochan chuckled and gave him a quick peck on the lips. The others all smiled and gave Emo their gifts. Toshira gave her a precious diamond vase with crystal roses. Reiko and Sakura got her some charms for her bracelet, including a Kanji symbol for love, a dragon, a flip-flop, and a cupcake. Toshiro got her a black leather jacket for her to wear when she was on Toshira's motorcycle. Mai gave her a copy of Split Time's demo CD, and Sarah gave her a recipe book with her favorite foods from her restaurant. Homoto gave her a new helmet to wear. Emochan smiled at them all and gave them hugs in thanks. As the others started talking about different topics, Emochan felt a chill crawl down her spine. Time seemed to slow around her and out of the corner of her eyes she thought she could see a shadow of someone watching her from outside of one of Toshira's windows. A chuckle could be heard in the distance. "Daichi?" She whispered. Time sped back up and her eyes darted around her in fright.

"Emochan, are you alright?" Toshira said. Emochan looked at him and her face relaxed.

"Hai. Sorry," she said. A humming sound could be heard from Toshira's kitchen and Mai and Reiko brought out a large round cake. The frosting was blue with green roses on the top, with a "HAPPY BIRTHDAY EMOCHAN_!_"written in the center. Emochan's eyes lit up at the sight and the girl smiled happily. They all began to sing the American happy birthday song to Emochan as she blew out the candles on the cake. Toshira cut the cake and served it to everyone. It was Chocolate! The rest of the party went well. Before leaving, Emochan told them about the group dinner later that evening. Once everyone was gone, Toshira closed his door with a huff of relief and looked at Emochan as she sat on his couch.

"That went well, I think," Toshira said as he joined her. She smiled.

"Thank you for that, Toshira. I really needed it," Emochan said and rested her head on his shoulder. Toshira leaned back against the soft cushion of the couch.

"You know that I would do anything for you, right?" Toshira asked, peering over at Emochan. Her eyes met his and she nodded slowly.

"Yeah...I know," she answered, her voice a little weary. Toshira took one of her hands and held it tightly within his own. Emochan stared at their hands for a long moment.

"_You are not alone…" _The voice of Queen Serendipity rang in her head and she sighed. Her head drew closer to Toshira's and they embraced into a passionate kiss.


	20. Chapter 20 : Confrontations

Chapter 20:

Confrontations

Time had flown by quickly, and before Emo knew it, it was the Plum festival. Hundreds of people were crowding around venders, plum trees, and parks to celebrate. As the week before it passed, Emo began getting a bad feeling that's something might happen during the festival. She neglected to tell anyone and silently prepared for the possibility. The group decided to meet up in the late afternoon for a picnic before going to shop and listen to the music performed by local bands. Only Homoto was at work and had to miss out. They each made something to bring and as everyone began to set up, Emochan felt as if someone was watching her. She excused herself and walked over to a strip of venders, where her sense was growing stronger and stronger. Her eyes caught something sparkling at her side as she walked, and she noticed a small pink chain that had a flower design on it. _Mom would love this_, she thought.

"Oh, Dearie, how can I help you?" A small old woman turned around and smiled at the teen. Her hair was grey and pulled back. She wore a faded kimono with crows and trees as the design. Emo smiled at her.

"I'd like this necklace please," she said. The woman pulled it out and held it out for her. "How much is it?"

"Oh, I suppose for such a sweet girl like you, I can give you a discount…." Emochan reached into her purse to pull out her money. As she reached for the chain, the old woman grabbed her hand tightly.

"Hey! Let go of me!" Emochan cried. The old woman's face twisted into that of a sinister demon. Her eyes turned bright red and fangs poked through her lips as her hair fell down into branch-like strands. Before Emo could try and get out of the demon's grip, the two disappeared.

Emochan soon opened her eyes, feeling very cold. Complete darkness surrounded her, as well as the stench of rotting meat and stale soda. _Where am I?_ She felt the cold ground beneath her and she stood up cautiously. The faint sound of the plum festival gave her the impression that she was not too far from it. _Maybe an alley?_ Her eyes darted back and forth, waiting for her kidnapper to appear. She didn't have to wait long, for three pairs of red eyes welcomed her in the darkness. She felt around herself for her broach but couldn't find it.

_Oh no!_ _Could I have dropped it?! _She thought as the three sets of eyes came closer. A strange laughter flowed down the narrow space, giving her goose bumps. She held her hands out in front of her, forming fists. _I don't have time to look for it. I'll just have to fight with my own hands._

"EEYYYYYYA!!!!" She heard and watched as an explosion of la lamp bulb above them give her a glimpse of what she was up against: three disfigured, very angry demonic shadows. One hurled itself down the alleyway and floated above her, laughing sinisterly. The second one disappeared under the concrete ground as the third whipped through the air towards Emo. She started to run behind her but felt something hold her down as if she were a magnet.

_Shit!_ She tried to move and looked behind her to see the shadow only inches away. It flew right through her, causing her to scream. "AH!!!" It felt like something was ripping at her insides, burning her organs and throat. The second and third shadows laughed as they flew through her as well, intensifying the pain. Emo fell to the ground, groggily trying to feel around for her broach. A faint laughter from above made her pause and look up to see a trench coat-wearing Daichi. His eyes seemed to be enflamed with hatred. He was holding something in his hand.

"Looking for this, Sister?" His voice was deeper than before…_darker_.

"Daichi…" Emochan whispered through pain, backing up in terror.

"You're so weak!" he cried and threw her broach at her. It struck her cheek and fell to the ground beside her. It began to glow, showering them both with blue light. While she grasped for the broach, Daichi groaned and held his head in pain."Eaaughhhh…..! Emochan...help me....I can't fight it....Morgana is taking me over!!!" He screamed as he started backing up. Emochan's eyes widened and she stood up. The glowing light reflected on his face, changing it back to normal. He started to cry. Emochan's eyes softened and she held onto her broach tightly.

"Daichi…? No…it's a trick..." she said, shaking her head.

"Please help me..." Daichi said and fell to his knees with a thud. His hands grabbed at his head. After a few whimpers, he began to laugh. "Yes....HELP me...dear Sister..." Emochan frowned, sensing the struggle he was enduring within himself. She could also sense Daichi's defeat. "You should have ended your life when you still could...you whore...." he said, looking at her with his blackened eyes. His words struck her heart deeply, but she shook her head and held up her broach.

"You are not Daichi! You are only a weak demon possessing his body!" She exclaimed. "EARTH CRYSTAL POWER..." Daichi only laughed and held out his hand, a black and silver Katana forming in it. He swung it at her; a wave of wind energy pushing her to the ground before she could henshin. He slowly approached with an evil grin on his face.

"Die..." he whispered.

"Daichi! Don't hog all the fun!" Tomaru's voice yelped from behind. Daichi froze in his place. Tomaru walked up to him and smiled at Emochan. "Let me play with her..." he whined, tugging at Daichi's arm. Emo looked on, slowly reaching for her broach again.

"We must follow through with our mission." Daichi said sternly.

"Mission?" Emochan gulped. Daichi raised the blade of his katana at Emochan's throat and smiled.

"Yes. To destroy you," Toma said. Daichi smiled and with his free hand, brought Toma's face closer to his and gave him quick kiss. Emochan took hold of the blade and pushed it against Daichi, the hilt pushing into his chest. He growled as he stepped back and Emochan stood up. Toma grabbed hold of her shoulders from behind and Daichi smiled, placing the tip of the blade in-between her eyes.

"It would be so easy to kill you right now, dear sister. I would just have to thrust this blade through your skull. In seconds, you would be gone from this earth....It would be so fast, you wouldn't feel a thing. That would my brotherly gift to you..." Daichi said, his cold eyes staring to the shivering pupils of his sister's.

"Daichi....don't...please..." Emochan pleaded. Toma smiled, watching from behind her.

"GRRARRG!!!" A growl from behind Toma startled Daichi and he pulled back his katana. A black figure seemed to fly out of nowhere, racing towards Emo and Toma. It ducked from Tomaru's attempted grasp and back-kicked Daichi into the nearby brick wall, then continued running down the alleyway. Emo took the chance of momentary freedom to snag her broach off the ground and run away.

"Damn you, Toshiro!" Toma screamed behind her in the distance. She felt a whoosh of air pass her and she saw a black panther run ahead of her.

_Thank you, Toshiro..._ She thought and saw light ahead. She continued to run until she hit the festival. She collapsed by one of the plum trees. The others found her moments later.

"Emochan, what happened?" Mai asked. Toshira ran to her side and held her.

"Yeah, we saw Toshiro run off a few moments ago..." Sakura said. Toshiro walked over towards everyone.

"It was for messing up Reiko's date with me..." he groaned as he sat beside her. After she explained what happened, everyone looked worried.

"Great....they finally decide to attack," Reiko said. "Of course it would be now." Emochan shrugged.

"I saw Daichi fighting whatever is inside him...maybe he's finally getting the strength to fight Morgana's hold over him."

"I hope so. I know that I don't wanna fight him," Sarah said. "He seems like he's really powerful."

"Yeah and when he's evil, he is soooo cruel," Sakura said, munching on a sandwich. Her haphazard critique made Emochan laugh. She looked over at Toshiro and smiled. Toshira rubbed Emochan's shoulders a little.

"Well come on, let's try to enjoy the rest of the day, ne?" Toshira suggested with a warm smile. Everyone else nodded and returned to their picnic spot, where they ate some food and then shopped around. All the while, Emochan started to think of what would be happening in the coming days and weeks. There were so many hardships she had to face, and even though she wasn't alone in the upcoming battles, she couldn't help but feel so….empty inside.


	21. Chapter 21 : Daddy

Chapter 21:

Daddy

There was no sign of Daichi or Tomaru the rest of the evening. Feeling exhausted, Emochan decided to leave a little early and have Toshira drove her home. She retired to her bedroom and sat at her desk, staring at her computer screen. Gackt was singing through her stereo speakers. "What do I do..." She thought out loud to herself. She placed a hand at her monitor and looked at the faded reflection of herself in the glass. "I will fight for you, Daichi. I'll free you. Shomehow…" she sighed. "I promise."

Her eyes fell to her arms, which bore the scars from her darkest moments. "I'll make sure there is NO more fighting after this. This has to end. I can't live like this…neither can my friends…." she said to herself. Sparkling charms attracted her gaze and she smiled upon the charm bracelet from her mom. She took it and placed it around her wrist. Her fingers played lightly with the small objects that dangled along the chain. Her mind began to drift and for the first time in years, she started to think about her father.

_"Daddy!" A young Emochan cried out, chasing her father through her old backyard. His face was shadowed but he was built like a boxer: strong, toned, and tall. The two laughed as she caught up to her father and tackled him to the ground. "I got you, Daddy!" Emochan exclaimed, kissing him playfully on his cheek. He let out a loud laugh and pulled her loose hair back behind an ear._

_"That you did, Emo. I can never out run you! You're so fast!" he said through his laughter, trying to catch his breath. Emochan giggled and lay down on his chest. _

_"Daddy...do you love me?" She asked. _

_"Of course, Emo. You're my princess," he said, making Emochan giggle a little. _

_"I love you, Daddy. I hope you're always with me!" Emochan said and got off of her father. He stood up as the sun flashed across his face. He wore a pair of glasses and his blue eyes shined through them. His short black hair rounded his face as he smiled, wiping his forehead. _

_"Don't worry, Emo. I will be." he said and the two headed into their home. _

"You aren't here, Father. When I need guidance the most…I never think or talk about you. It's too hard. I loved you so much. Then you had to die..." she sniffled, a tear falling onto her charm bracelet.

_"Emochan....Remember that I love you very much..." her father said. Emochan covered her eyes. The sight of her father in the hospital bed was too much for her. She felt his big strong hand take hers and she looked at him. He was covered in IV needles and his skin looked so pale, it was as if he was a ghost. "I am sorry, Honey. Try and be strong. Your mama will need you to be strong," he said_

_I must be strong for Daddy! She thought. _

_Emochan nodded slowly and leaned over to kiss her father on the cheek. "You're my princess, always. Remember that…" he said._

_"I love you, Daddy. I hope they treat you well in Heaven," Emochan said, her voice a little shaky. Her father smiled a little._

_"I've been a good boy so I think God will give me a special spot to watch you from. So you better behave!" Emochan smiled slightly. Her father smiled and yawned, closing his eyes. He was silent now. _

_"Daddy? Did you fall asleep, Daddy?" The young girl shook her father's limp hand._

_"Emochan...it's time to go," The nurse said and Emochan walked out of the room, unaware that her father had just passed away. She joined her crying mother in the hallway. _

_"I'll be strong for you, Mommy! You'll see!" Emochan said. Her mother only cried harder, grasping her tightly in an embrace. _

"I hated you for leaving Mom and me alone…" Emochan said in tears. "I could hear Mom crying every night after your death for weeks. I heard her screaming at God for making you sick. I hated every minute of it." She walked over to her bed and got under her covers. Tears streamed down her face as she tried to close her eyes to sleep.

_"I love you, Daddy!"_

_"Try and be strong…"_

_"Will you always be with me?"_

_"Don't worry. I will be."_

"Daddy…" Emochan sniffled, falling into a slumber.

_"You're my princess, always. Remember that…"_


	22. Chapter 22 : The Return of Tomaru

Chapter 22:

The Return of Tomaru

The next Monday, Emochan noticed herself not listening to Ms. Lennichi's lecture. She took out her notebook and started to doodle from boredom. Math didn't matter right now. Her mind was on more important matters. _Maybe we can lure Daichi and Toma out like we did with Toshiro..._ She thought. _No....they're not that gullible and can pop out of nowhere..._ her eyes watched her hand as it drew her pendent on the lined paper. _If I can get Toma to come back....it would be easier....Yeah... Daichi wouldn't have a strong voice reminding him of his evil intentions…Tomaru..._ She thought as a smile spread on her lips.

At lunch, she spoke to Reiko, Toshiro, Sakura, and Toshira about the plan and they all configured their participation.

"We need to split them up. Toshira, Toshiro, and Mai can go after Toma. The rest of us will go after Daichi." Emochan explained. "Toshiro...you can be the heavy hitter because I know you want to kick some ass," Emochan said, making Reiko and Sakura giggle.

"Nice..." Toshiro replied, cracking his knuckles.

"So we're all agreed on what to do?" Emochan asked.

"Hai!" They all exclaimed and when the school day was over, they told the rest of the group about the plan. The next few days were filled with waiting. Emochan knew that the two would strike unexpectedly and she knew they would hit hard. She had to keep her guard up at all times. The final battle was approaching soon, and in her heart she knew that she had to be strong. To fight Toma and Daichi. To fight Morgana. To save the world. To have a normal life again.

It was once again the weekend, and everyone was hanging around the Crown. Homoto was ill and was home. Their spring vacation was coming up. During the week, Usagi and her friends invited Emochan's group to a hot springs they were planning on visiting. Emochan refused. No way could she leave now. Not when there was a possibility of another attack from Daichi and Toma. Her plan had to get put in action. They would come. She knew it. She just needed to be patient. Reiko and Sakura were chatting away with Mai and Sarah, while Toshira and Toshiro were talking about swords and training. Emochan gazed out the window. She changed a lot since this whole thing started. _We were so full of light and innocence once._ Now she could barely recognize herself. She was stiffer, rigid, maybe even more coldhearted. _Oh well._ "I have to fight." she said under her breath. She felt Toshira's gaze upon her and she reached up to touch is cheek with her hand and a gentle smile spread across her face. "Don't worry about me," she said. The reassurance softened Toshira face and he went back to the conversation with his brother.

A loud shriek from outside startled everyone within the arcade. Emochan and her friends ran outside with the others to see what happened. Shadows flew in the air, grabbing civilians from the ground and flinging them across the road. Screams filled the street as people ran as fast as they could away from the area. Emochan's face twisted in anger as she looked at her comrades. They all nodded in unison and pulled out their transformation tools. Laugher form above caused Emo to look up to see Daichi and Tomaru appear on a roof nearby. _You aren't winning today,_ she thought with a small smile. "EARTH CRYSTAL POWER MAKE UP!" The rest followed suit and henshined. With her glaive as her side, Sailor Earth looked sternly at her friends. "Remember our plan." They all nodded and ran towards the wave of shadows.

Sailor Earth slashed through three shadows that were ballsy enough to try and attack her. Jumping into the air, she flew up towards the roof, towards her real enemies. The duo stared at her with eyes hungry for power. _I will not fail today, Daichi,_ Sailor Earth thought, holding her glaive at her chest for protection. The screaming sounds and explosions from her friends' attacks below faded into silence as Sailor Earth's eyes burned with determination. Daichi and Tomaru only smiled wickedly in return. Soon, the shadows disappeared and Sailor Earth watched as her friends found their own ways up to the roof. She landed on the edge of the roof as the rest of the group circled around Daichi and Toma.

"Well isn't this a nice surprise? We're all together, like it's a party!" Tomaru started to giggle beside Daichi, who stayed silent; his dark eyes rested on Sailor Earth. "Shouldn't we bring some flashes to this show, Dai-chan?" Toma tugged on his lover's shirt lovingly. Daichi stayed still.

"What are you planning?" Daichi murmured towards Sailor Earth. She only smiled. Toma looked confused.

"It's time," she mouthed silently. Suddenly, Sailor Gakusai, Toshiro, and Dragon Mist ran towards Toma. Sailor Earth, Sailor Estineon, Sailor Chouri, and Sailor Astinia formed a mini circle around Daichi and engulfed him in synchronized attacks. Daichi retaliated with purple waves of energy, throwing the senshi against the cold concrete. Sailor Earth staggered to her feet. In the corner of her eyes, she watched as the others fought Toma violently. Toma seemed to be struggling againt the barrage of attacks ceom from her friends. She smiled as her eyes darted back at Daichi and she held her glaive in front of her. "Girls, get behind me," she said. They lined up behind her and placed their hands on each other's shoulders. Sailor Earth began to spin her glaive at a rapid rate. Her eyes were glued to Daichi's as his face morphed into an expression of horror. Sailor Earth smiled as she and the other girls began to glow brightly.

"SENSHI...SHATTER....CRYSTAL....ATTACK!" The senshi screamed. Shards of multi-colored light wove around the glaive from the glowing auras around the girls. The light changed into shards of pure power and flew through the spinning glaive, jetting towards a horrified Daichi. He tried to dodge the attack but was too slow, and he screamed as he fell to the ground, blood seeping through his pale skin.

"Dai-chan!" Toma cried out, but before he could get over to Daichi, Dragon Mist blocked him with a blast of energy, which froze his legs in their spots.

"Damn you, senshi!" he screamed and stood up. He was bleeding through his clothes and spitting it from his mouth. The other senshi broke up and circled him, continuing to attack him. Sailor Earth stayed back and watched as she tried to regain her energy. "No!" he growled while trying to block the onslaught. Within a short amount of time, he finally gave in. The senshi stepped back and watched him begin to fade away.

"Damn you…" he spat. His eyes seemed t burn through Sailor Earth. "You haven't seen the last of me, Sister!" His voice echoed in the wind. Sailor Earth took a long, deep breath.

_I'm so sorry Daichi. I hope you can forgive me for that…_she thought to herself.

"You bastards! Let me go so I can kill all of you!" Tomaru cried from his frozen spot. Sailor Earth turned towards Tomaru.

_Here I go…_she thought as she approached the angry young man.

"You bitch! I'm going to kill you first!" Tomaru's behavior was completely opposite of his real self. The others flinched but kept their guard up as Toma struggled to free himself from Dragon Mist's binding. Sailor Earth stood before her possessed friend and sighed calmly.

"I know you are in there somewhere, Tomaru. Can you hear me?" Her voice was calm and gentle. Tomaru growled.

"You are such a failure. Whatever you're planning isn't going to work," he sneered.

"Toma-san, don't you remember your band mates? They miss you. We miss you. If I am going to free Daichi, I will need your help. I know you're in there."

Tomaru spat at Sailor Earth's face and laughed. The others gasped.

"As if I would try and get rid of this wonderful power! Why would Daichi and I go back to your weak and whiney ways of things?"

"Why you bastard—" Toshiro growled. He started to draw closer to Tomaru, but Sailor Earth held out her hand in protest.

"Tomaru…let me cleanse you." she said as her sailor fuku began to glow brilliant shades of green and blue. The ribbons flowed from her slender form and wrapped around Tomaru. He whimpered and struggled harder, but the ribbons flowed around and through him, making him stop.

"What are you doing to me?!" Tomaru whimpered as if in pain. Sailor Earth closed her eyes and her body flashed as she became Serendipity. She reached out and took one of his hands.

"Prince Tomaru of the Moon…please reawaken and come back to us. I know you're stronger than the demon within you. Help me free Daichi from his mental prison. Please…" Princess Serendipity stared into Tomaru's eyes as she spoke. He cried out in pain as the ribbons melded to his body and vanished. His dark eyes faded back to pure blue. His black outfit fizzled into his princely garb and his skin regained normal color. Everyone else watched in awe as Tomaru smiled warmly at the princess.

"Princess…arigato…" he whispered. Princess Serendipity returned his smile and nodded to Dragon Mist. He waved his sword once again, making the binding effect dissipate. Serendipity squeezed his handle a little before closing her eyes and feeling herself fall down.

"Princess!" She heard everyone cried out as she slipped into darkness.

Sometime later, Emochan woke up and realized that she was on a couch in Homoto's apartment. "What am I doing here?" she asked. There was light shining from the windows beside her and she saw everyone's worried faces.

"You fainted after healing Toma. He caught you as you fell, but then passed out himself. Toshiro and I carried you both here to recover," Toshira explained. Emochan turned her head and saw Toma resting on the bed in the other room. She sat up and looked at the ill Homoto and with a smile.

"Thank you, Homoto," she said.

"It's alright. I'm sorry I haven't been there for you guys. Between work, school, and being sick off and on..." he said.

"Hey, it's okay. Don't worry about it," Reiko said. "We got Toma back. That's what matters." she said. Sakura, Mai, and Sarah nodded.

"It was cool...fighting like that again," Sarah said. "I've been out of practice."

"Apparently being healed really drained Toma, huh?" Mai said. Emochan walked over to his side and looked down; her brown hair draped over the sides of her face.

"Hai..." she replied, looking over the resting body of Toma. "The first task of our current mission is completed. Now we need to let Toma in on what is happening and find a way into Morgana's fortress to find Daichi and free him from her spell..." she said in a distant voice. She placed a hand on his cheek, feeling warmth from the flesh; warmth that had been gone for a long while. "It will be alright, Toma-chan..." she said.

After a moment, she took a deep breath. "Alright. Tomorrow we should meet up here and sort out our next move." she said. Homoto ran his hands through his hair and glanced over at Toma.

"I'll keep him here tonight to sleep. He'll probably still be asleep when you come back tomorrow." he said sluggishly, his face a bit red with fever. Toshira placed a hand on his shoulder and grinned slightly.

"Try to get some rest yourself. We need both of you in good health," he said. Homoto responded with a nod and Reiko took Emochan's hand.

"Don't worry, Emo. We'll get Daichi back. Toma will help us." she said. Emochan looked at her and saw the sincerity in her eyes. It brought a slim smile on her face.

"I believe in us and our powers. Our bonds as friends will get us through." Mai said.

"Yeah. When this is all over I'll cook us up a big banquet of good stuff!" Sarah said cheerfully. The others chuckled at her comment.

"We can throw a huge concert! I'll have to write a few new songs..." Mai said. Reiko looked over at Toshiro and winked at him, making him grin. Sakura sighed and stood up from the chair she was sitting in.

"You know....I think we should leave and let these two fellas get some rest," she said. As the others agreed, Emochan looked at Toshira.

"Will you walk me home?" she asked. Toshira nodded and Sarah and Toshiro followed as everyone waved goodbye to Homoto and left for home. As the two began to walk down the dark street towards Emo's house, she sighed while looking at their joined hands. "You know, Toshira..."

"Hai, Emochan? Is something wrong?" he asked. She shook her head, hesitant to say anything.

"I'm just glad we got Toma back. He'll be able to help us get to Daichi." she said. Toshira smiled and gazed up at the moonlight above them.

"A lot has changed since we first met..." Toshira said in a nostalgic tone. Emo looked up at him. "I mean, I never thought how fun life could be or how adventurous it could be, until I met you." Emochan smiled.

"Yeah....everything sure has changed…" she replied. Their hands swung a little back and forth as they walked.

"All this fighting and bloodshed will soon be over with. Once we get Daichi back and defeat Morgana, we can go back to our normal lives…" Emochan nodded slightly.

"Maybe I'll try out for the volleyball team again," Toshira chuckled.

"I still can't believe that you did that when I came here. You didn't even know me that well and you just blew off your friends for me."

"They were being total jerks. Still are. People who criticize me for who I hang out with are people I don't want to associate with, anyway. I'm glad I broke away from them."

"I see..." Emochan lowered her eyes, still feeling guilty.

"It's true. They don't dare say anything to me about it. I think they're scared of me!" Toshira buffed. Emochan giggled a little and grasped his arm.

"You are simply wonderful to me, Tosha-chan. I love you so much. Thank you for being here with me," Emochan said, leaning her head against his arm.

"Well, you're welcome," he replied. "I love you too, my princess."

"Toshira..." Emochan whispered and they stopped walking. "I really think that sometimes, you are the only one who gives me the strength to carry on."

"That's not true. You have all your other friends who should also give you strength. You have a lot to live for. I'll fight for you always. I would die for you, Love," he said and gently pecked her on her nose. She rubbed her nose and chuckled slightly. Then her face hardened.

"No. I don't want you to die. I don't want anyone to die. That's why I'm fighting."

"Of course. That's why we all are. I didn't mean to upset you…"

"Just…stay....at my side, Toshira. Please." Emochan said; her eyes like sparkling gems under the street lights.

"I will never leave your side. I promise." Toshira replied and leaned over to kiss his princess tenderly under the warm light from the street lamps nearby.

Emochan woke up the next morning to a ringing phone. "Ehh....Moshi moshi?" she said, half awake.

"Emo? Toma's waking up. I called everyone else and they are on their way." Homoto's stuffy voice replied.

"Okay, I'll be there as soon as I can." She hung up and dashed into the shower. Throwing on a pair of blue jeans and a pink shirt with the words _I Love Fluffy Bunnies_ on it (one of Usagi's shirts), she left a note for her still-sleeping mother and left for Homoto's house. On the way, she ran into Sarah and Toshiro. They soon reached Homoto's home and everyone joined up in Homoto's bedroom, where a groggy Toma sat up in the bed.

"Wh...where am I? What happened....?" he said, rubbing his forehead in confusion.

"Toma...do you remember anything?" Reiko asked. He looked at them all for a minute in confusion.

"I remember.....lying in my bed....I remember feeling really sick... then I felt a horrible pain in my chest....and Daichi appeared to me and....oh....oh my god!" Toma cried out as his eyes widened in disgust. "I remember it all! All the fighting! All those people Daichi and I killed! Oh god!" he said. "I'm gonna be sick..." Homoto grabbed his trash can. Toma threw his head into it and vomited from self-disgust and horror. Emochan frowned.

"Don't worry, Toma. It wasn't you committing the crimes. It was Morgana possessing you. Now that you are back with us, you can show us the way to Morgana's fortress so we can save Daichi, too." she said. Reiko handed Toma a napkin and he wiped his mouth. After he gained his composure, he sighed slowly.

"True...I know how to get into her fortress. But Daichi...he'll know that I'm back with you. They might move to a new location." he said.

"Well if they do that, we can at least try to find some clues in their old hide out." Toshira said. Toma tipped his head slightly to the side and smiled.

"Yeah..." he said and Homoto left the room for a moment. He returned with a glass of water and gave it to Toma to drink.

"I wish we could sit here and relax, but now that Toma is back, we need to start planning." Emochan instructed. "Daichi will be onto us in no time flat. We have to be ready for him."

"You really are a strong princess, Emochan," Sarah said. "I am proud to be your protector."

"Yeah, me too." Sakura said.

"Fighting by your side is always an adventure!" Reiko chimed in.

"Hai." Mai said.

"I'm glad we're partners." Sakura said happily. Toshira smiled as Toma nodded.

"Yeah...I'm glad to be back with you all…" he said weakly. Homoto grinned and glanced over at Toshiro, who just looked on from a chair.

"You really need to loosen up." he said. Toshiro smirked in response and Reiko strolled over to him, sitting down in his lap. He grumbled but softened up.

"Thank you guys," Emochan said in delight. "If we die fighting, I will be proud to have been with you all."

"Don't think about us dying. That won't be happening any time soon!" Toshira chirped.

"You think you can get up, Toma?" Sakura asked. Toma shrugged and slowly swerved his legs through the blankets and stood up slowly.

"Wow...my body actually feels quite rested." he said, stretching. Looking at everyone, he said, "I will fight for all the innocent people I killed. Morgana will pay."

"Why don't you go home for a little bit and get yourself cleaned up?" Homoto asked.

"Not a bad idea, Homoto-kun. I will do that."

"Let's meet up around dusk at Sarah's restaurant." Emochan suggested. They all agreed and Toshira accompanied Toma to his house. The girls dragged Emochan around the city for a couple hours to keep their minds relaxed for the time being. Toshiro jumped across the rooftops, trailing behind them. Meanwhile, Homoto went back to sleep after taking some medicine. That evening would be a very loaded one.


	23. Chapter 23 : Preparation

Chapter 23:

Preparation

Around dusk, everyone met up in Sarah's restaurant. Sarah got them in on some free food and drinks and they all sat around a large table in the storage room at the back of the building. "This was the only kind of briefing room I could make on such short notice! Ignore the boxes and tools." Everyone laughed a little as they all got situated in their chairs.

"So what is the plan?" Homoto asked as he took a bite out of some sushi. Emochan looked into everyone's eyes.

"Our mission is that once we infiltrate the hideout, we have to defeat Daichi and kill Morgana. This is going to be a very big task, and we really only have one real chance to pull it off. I want to assign certain jobs to each of you. We can't afford to mess up at this point. It may result in the loss of one of us," she instructed in a very serious tone. Her eyes gleamed with the lust for revenge and justice, making the others squirm slightly. Emochan leaned over a little and looked at Toma, who seemed nervous. "Toma, you will be the first one in. You know the place better than us so you will lead."

"H-Hai..." Toma said in response. Emochan's eyes then moved around the table to Sarah and Mai.

"You two will be the scouters. While we are in there, I'll need you to find any clues of how to stop Morgana."

"You got it!" Sarah said.

"Yeah, you can count on us," Mai smiled.

Emochan looked at Homoto and Toshira. "You two...I want you to help Toshiro fight Daichi."

"I don't need help! I can rip his ass apart blind-folded!" Toshiro grunted. Emochan looked at him, glaring a bit.

"Yes you may, but it will take a lot of energy out of you, and I need all of you as strong as possible to help me fight Morgana. Whether you like it or not, Toshiro, I am the leader of this group, and what I say goes. There is no more time for fooling around. We have to do this or we will all die. For once let us help you, okay?" Emochan roared. "Besides, I'll need them to make sure you don't actually _kill _him." Reiko took hold of Toshiro's hand and smiled at him. He grunted and looked down. Emochan smiled and glanced over to Reiko and Sakura.

"You two will follow me. I will need you to back me up as much as you can while the others are doing their own tasks." Emochan said, smiling a little. Her dearest friends nodded and smiled in understanding. It was then Toshiro's turn. "I want you to beat him down. Don't kill him. Just distract and weaken him enough so I can get an opening at him. I will try my best to try and revive his good side as soon as I can."

"Sweet. I can at least bust him up good then," Toshiro grinned.

"Reasonably so, yeah," Emochan said took a slug of her soda.

"When should we start this?" Toma asked. Emochan peered at them from her drink, her face solemn.

"Dawn. Tomorrow. That will give us tonight to sleep and get mentally prepared." she said. Everyone looked around the table for a couple of slow moments in silence. The seriousness of the responsibility set upon them finally sunk into their brains.

"Well, why don't we enjoy our dinner together, then?" Sarah said cheerfully, breaking the daunting silence. The others nodded and they finished eating their food. Before long, Emochan excused herself from the group to go home. She refused Toshira's offer to walk her. Tonight, she needed to be alone to think. After saying goodnight to everyone, the brunette left the restaurant and walked outside, finding the darkness around her serene.

_Tomorrow is the big day..._ she thought as she walked down the dark streets of Tokyo. _We will need all the help and energy we can get. I just hope we survive it..._ Her thoughts floated inside her as she neared her house. A hand of hers played with her loose hair for a moment before going inside. _Could this be the last time I am ever in this house? _

Her mother was asleep on the couch. The television was humming with sounds of a game show. Emochan smiled a little as she silently closed the front door. She approached her sleeping mother and bent over, kissing her forehead. She couldn't help but feel guilty for what she had to do. If something should happen to her, her mother would be all alone in the world. _No…I can't think like that._

"I love you, Mom," she said and walked upstairs. She turned on the light in her bathroom and twisted the knob for the water above the bathtub. Slowly undressing, Emo stared at her reflection in the mirror across from her. The pouring water behind her soothed her as she tried to relaxed her tense muscles. Her cold body was engulfed in the warm water as she sat down inside the tub. The moon outside was bright and it seemed to be glowing with power. She began to hum a song to herself and her vision began to blur strangely. "Nani?" her voice whispered and she then felt a striking pain in her head. She clutched it and cried out. Her body squirmed in the water; some splashing out onto the floor.

_"Serendipity!" a voice cried out in the distance. Emochan opened her eyes and saw that she was sitting on a bench in front of Toshira's old kingdom. "Serendipity! Watch this!" She heard the voice again and looked over to see Prince Zecon sparring with a stranger. Their swords were clashing and at one point, Zecon was slammed down against the field and had a sword thrust towards his throat. The stranger smiled in victory and helped Zecon up. _

_"You need to concentrate more, Zecon." he said. Serendipity stood up and walked over to the two and smiled. _

_"Ecellious, you are such a skilled trainer," Serendipity said. The man turned and returned her smile, his piercing green eyes sparkling in the daylight. His long white hair flowed down his back and had a single stripe of black on his right side. He wore Blunagi garb and his skin was quite pale. _

_"Thank you, Princess. It seems that your future husband does not wish to listen to me at times." He chuckled. "I wonder if you must deal with the same troubling behavior as well!" Serendipity giggled lightly as Zecon huffed. _

_"Gomen, Ecellious." he retorted with a sense of frustration in his voice._

_"It's your brother's turn now," Ecellious said. "You may go rest for now." Toshiro walked out into the field with an eager aura about him. _

_Zecon joined his princess and the two walked off while Toshiro began his training session. Serendipity smiled as Zecon wrapped an arm around her waist. _

_"Ecellious really is such a magnificent fighter," Serendipity said daintily. Zecon nodded. _

_"Hai. I hope to be as good as him one day." He sighed as the two stopped under a tree of cherry blossom-like plants. "You know, even though this planet is called 'the planet of flowers', there is still one flower it does not have," he said, tilting Serendipity's face up towards his. _

_"And what flower is that, Zecon?"_

_"The Serendipity flower. She is one of a kind and is all mine..." Zecon said and lightly touched her lips with his own. Cherry blossoms fell around them from a breeze passing by. The vision dripped away and was replaced by darkness. Emochan then saw a silhouette of a warrior fighting two others in the distance, and she squinted her eyes to try and catch who they were, but all she could see was two of them fall to the ground. Blood splattered against her face and she screamed. _

Emochan cried out as she returned to the present. She was still in the tub, and her head pain started to disappear. "What the hell was that?" she asked herself as she stepped out of the tub. As she stared into the mirror, she started to think. _Ecellious? Why haven't I remembered that name or person, or seen him before in my visions?_ _It must mean something, but what? _The teen shrugged it off, realizing that it would be, quite possibly, her last night in her own bed. She got herself into some comfy pajamas and retired to her bed. Angel leaped on top of her and began to purr as she nuzzled against her owner. Emochan smiled and stroked her fur. Her eyes caught a glimpse of the moonlight which shined through her window. _I hope I can be as strong as Usagi was against Beryl. Wish me luck, Aunt Serenity._

Emochan had a dreamless sleep for the first time in a long while. Her alarm woke her up at dawn the next morning, and she struggled to get out of bed. She threw on some simple clothes and smiled at Angel. Angel meowed at her and followed her downstairs to be fed. Emo smiled as she watched Angel eat. Afterwards, she walked back up to her bedroom and opened her dresser, taking out the still-blackened pendent. It was still very cold to the touch. As she slipped it into her pocket, she walked downstairs and outside the front door. _I will come back, Mom. I promise._


	24. Chapter 24 : The Battle Begins

Chapter 24:

The Battle Begins

It was mostly still and quiet outside. The sunrise in the distance covered the environment in orange and red colors. Emochan was silent on her walk that morning as she collected her thoughts. She shoved her hands into her pockets and approached _Choury Fantasy. _Her stomach felt like it was twisting within itself as she waited for the others to arrive. "Are we ready?" Emochan asked once everyone assembled. All of them looked as nervous and scared as she was. They all nodded and Emochan held her hand out. "Toma, let's do it."

Toma nodded and the others all placed their hands on top of Emochan's. Toma put his on the very top and closed his eyes. "Think of the hideout and let the image flow into our minds so we can all imagine it."Everyone else closed their eyes, giving Tomaru some time. After a few moments passed, Emochan could see dark temple-like ruins within a cave-like area. After the picture became clear enough, Emochan called out, "Sailor Teleport!" The ground shook as they all rose into the air. Within seconds, their bodies faded away from Tokyo.

They appeared inside a cold, dirty cavern. "We better henshin…" Reiko said and they all took out their tools. "ESTINEON POWER MAKE UP!"

"ASTINIA POWER MAKE UP!"

"CHOURI POWER MAKE UP!"

"GAKUSAI POWER MAKE UP!"

"SUNLIGHT POWER!"

"MOONLIGHT POWER!"

"DRAGON POWER!"

"EARTH CRYSTAL POWER MAKE UP!" Emochan roared with the others. They were all surrounded in various shades of light as they transformed. Once finished, Sunlight Knight led the way along a trail towards some sort of ruins. It looked as though the place had been created thousands of years past. The only real sound around them was the dripping of water nearby. Rubble was at their feet, so they tried their best not to make much noise to give away their presence. They walked up a long flight of stairs and Toma carefully opened the large metal doors; the rust on them peeling off as they opened. Inside was a long hallway that was shrouded in darkness. Candlelight gave little to the atmosphere. The doors shut ominously as everyone walked inside.

"Where are we?" Astinia asked.

"We are in the main hallway. This leads to the main room that Morgana resides in," Sunlight Knight said. Everyone stuck close together as they lightly walked through the darkness. Sailor Earth noticed tall pillars of eroded porcelain that lined up at their sides.

_This place might have been beautiful once…_

The tiny flames on the walls flickered ominously as they passed, nearing their destination. Sailor Earth couldn't help but feel something familiar about the place. But she dismissed the feeling as just nerves.

"Remember our plan." Sailor Earth as they approached a large door. It was arched and had two ring handles; one on each side.

"Where does that lead?" Gakusai questioned.

"Morgana's lair. Where she watches and plans her attacks." Sunlight Knight said.

Before they could respond, the ground began to shake violently beneath them. Rubble fell from the ceiling and intense laughter resonated through the hall. Everyone stood their ground and prepared for a battle. A bright flash of red light appeared in front of the door and split into two orbs. The orbs then grew into human-like figures. Everyone cautiously stood in place, preparing to fight. One form became the body of Daichi. He wore his normal black garb with a long silver cape. His eyes were bright red and he was grinning wildly. He looked as though he healed fully. Next to him was someone new. His eyes were a bright green and his face was very pale. He wore garb similar to Daichi's, but his was a shade of blue. He, too, wore a silver cape, and his flowing white hair had a single strip of black on the right side. Sailor Earth's eyes widened.

_Wait a minute…_

"You...you're from my vision!" she exclaimed, pointing at him. The stranger only smirked. Toshiro crossed his arms and grunted in disgust.

"You're what Morgana replaced me with? How pathetic," he said.

"E-Ecellious!" Dragon Mist exclaimed from behind Sailor Earth, in shock and horror. "It can't be…"

"Ecellious is no more. I am Dornak, the powerful warrior for Morgana." The man's voice roared with anger and superiority. Daichi nodded and his eyes fell onto the Sunlight Knight.

"I thought you were strong enough to fight off these disgusting weaklings. You disappoint me, Tomaru. I will shed a small tear when I kill you," he commented. The Sunlight Knight sneered and his eyes filled with rage.

"Don't pity me, you monster. The real Daichi wouldn't do this to his friends. I'm going to get my Daichi back!" he growled. Daichi leaned back and chuckled.

"Oh wah, wah, wah! It didn't take long for your mind to become trash like the rest of these fools. Your Daichi is dead. He is rotting in his own personal hell, but I digress." Daichi said and took out his broadsword. "Let's get this show on the road, shall we, Dornak?" He turned to his new partner and smiled as Dornak pulled out is katana.

With a grin, Daichi charged at Sailor Earth as Dornak charged at Dragon Mist. Sailor Earth leaped into the air and her wings extended, giving her flight. Spread out, preparing their own attacks. Sailor Estineon and Sailor Astinia rushed towards the door while the others were distracted in battle. Dornak clashed swords with Toshiro, Moonlight Knight, and Dragon Mist while the other senshi shot out barrages of attacks towards Daichi. Sailor Gakusai blasted her Symphonic Force attack against Daichi and he retaliated by throwing energy flares at her, pushing her against one of the cold walls behind her. Sailor Chouri rose her Spatula-blade and growled, as black balls of energy swirled around her.

"PEPPER BOMB!!" she exclaimed and the energy exploded around Daichi. He shielded his eyes and draped his cape around his form. The Sunlight Knight made a flaming bow with arrows appear and pulled the arrow against the bow, his eyes glaring at what was once his love.

"ASTRAL SUNRAY ARROW!" he roared and let go of the arrow, watching it hit Daichi's cape and engulf him in flames. Chouri rushed to Gakusai's aid and helped her up. Astinia and Estineon were trying to unlock the door and Estineon cast her Granted Protection field around them so they couldn't be harmed for the time being. Dornak was still squaring off against Dragon Mist, Toshiro, and Moonlight Knight. He three formed a triangle around the possessed warrior, each taking a swing at him simultaneously. Dornak fought back easily with his blade, smirking the entire time.

Sailor Earth felt her anger boil up as she watched the fighting from above. She tried to keep her eyes on Daichi, trying to time when she could go in for her part of the mission. Suddenly, time slowed for a moment and she felt a rush of heat fill her cheeks as tears began to fall. "I....I will win....I will defeat you!" she screamed. As she wiped the tears from her face with her gloved fingers, she held out her free hand and summoned her glaive. She saw the face of Daichi wrinkle into a look of pure lust for blood as he fought the other girls. She growled in anger as she swooped downwards, her glaive in front of her. The girls cleared out of the way quickly enough and Sailor Earth's blade collided with Daichi's. The stench of evil that rotted inside of him was strong as she pushed her body against the crossed blades.

"You are such a little brat. I can see why your Daichi welcomed the darkness. How could he ever live with having a 'sister' like _you_?" He sneered with a grin. _Oh no, not this time…_she wouldn't let his lies affect her.

"Your lies won't distract me, you creature from Hell!" Sailor Earth retorted with an edgy tone; her voice shaking a little. Her arms began to grow weak as the two opposing forces continued to push against each other.

"Sailor Earth! You're not following your plan!" Sailor Chouri said from the side. Sailor Gakusai rose her hands, about to use her energy against Daichi. Sailor Earth looked at them for a brief instant. Her eyes were burning with anger.

_Fuck the plan!_

Sailor Chouri nodded in understanding and grasped Gakusai's arms, pushing them down. They stepped back and ran around to help Estineon and Astinia. Sailor Earth stared back at Daichi "I have one thing to say to you."

"And what is that?" Daichi inquired with a grin.

"Earth...Love...Shudder....ATTACK!" She bellowed and shoved one of her hands at his stomach, blasting blue energy into Daichi. He threw his head back in pain and dropped his sword. Sailor Earth drew back and watched as he fell to his knees. Blood ran down his legs and covered his hands.

"YOU....BITCH!!!" he shrieked and black energy rippled from his body and through the air, pushing her backwards. She was lifted into the air and slammed against the wall. Her weakened body fell to the floor and she stumbled to get up. Blood trickled from her lips and tainted her cream-colored skin. Dornak fell to his knees in exhaustion, unable to handle the 3 to 1 ratio anymore. Daichi's moaning grew louder and angrier. "How dare you trick me like that!" He yelled out as his body began to glow black. His hands covered the large wound in his stomach and it started to heal. He held out one of his hands and shot out energy towards Dornak, recovering his strength and doubling his stamina. Estineon and Astinia grew tired form trying to open the door and ran out to join the others against Daichi and Dornak. Sailor Earth felt the warm blood against her skin and her eyes suddenly flared.

"I WILL KILL YOU!" She screamed, her high pitch cracking the pillars around them. Her wings twitched a bit as her arms extended at her sides. Her hands were in the shape of fists and her eyes began to glow white.

"What are you doing now?" Daichi asked, slightly afraid.

"What a wimp. She has to fight with magic!" Dorak chuckled. Toshiro smirked and swung his blade at Dornak's throat.

"Time to fight me, Dornak!" Toshiro said; his voice full of confidence. Dornak sneered.

"I'll make your death a swift one." Dornak grinned. His hand swooped up and grabbed Toshiro's sword, jabbing it against his chest to push him back. The two began to fight each other as the others watch in awe what was happening to Sailor Earth.

Her fists opened and her fingers extended. Her eyes didn't flinch as she stared deeply through Daichi. The blood began to dry on her skin but she didn't care. Daichi watched with an interested look on his face. Unbeknownst to him, a long blue ribbon appeared around his neck. It wrapped itself around him and he gasped as it started to strangle him.

_Find the strength inside you..._Queen Serendipity's voice sang in Sailor Earth's head. But the thirst for revenge was surging through her. Daichi tried to get free and he sent waves of energy at the other senshi and knights. Sailor Earth watched him writhe in pain for a few moments, smiling as she watched him suffer. Her aura had changed, and everyone around her could sense it. Dragon Mist finally ran to her side and grabbed her shoulders.

"Sailor Earth! Snap out of it! You're killing him!" he cried. He began to shake her, disrupting her concentration. She shook her head and the blue ribbon disappeared from Daichi's neck. He started couching as he regained his composure.

"What was that about me being so weak, Daichi?" Sailor Earth said, her eyes flashing with slight satisfaction. Daichi watched her for a moment, rubbing his neck with his cold gloved hands. He wheezed slightly and he grinned.

"I guess I underestimated you." he said. His form straightened back up and he opened his right hand, his katana reappearing inside it. "Let's end this." he whispered.

"Out of my way, Toshira." Sailor Earth's voice was stern, startling Dragon Mist. But he obliged, walking out of her way. From behind them were the sounds of the battle between Toshiro and his old mentor. Dornack was flipping and dodging Toshiro's attacks with experienced grace.

Daichi smiled and snapped one of his fingers, making shadows faze out from the walls.

"This can keep your friends busy," he said and took his stance. Sailor Earth focused solely on Daichi, summoning her glaive once again and holding it up. The shadows giggled as they floated around everyone.

Sailor Chouri and Sailor Gakusai were so close to opening up that door...

Sailor Estineon and Sailor Astinia put themselves to work and fought off the army of shadow youma. Moonlight Knight, Sunlight Knight, and Dragon Mist all formed a triangle alliance around some of the shadows. They only giggled in response. Sunlight Knight skillfully shot off arrows as fast as he could while the others used their blades and magic. Then, the knights held up their weapons and focused each others' energies. Their weapons began to glow.

"KNIGHT ENERGY FLARE!!" the three cried out in unison. Bright rays erupted from their bodies and blade, showering through the shadows, making them scream. The shadows began to disintegrate. The three smiled at their triumph. But it was short-lived, for another wave of shadows flew towards them.


	25. Chapter 25 : United Again

Chapter 25:

United Again

Meanwhile, Sailor Earth held up her dragon glaive in preparation of Daichi's charge. Daichi roared as he ran towards his sister. Sailor Earth jumped up into the air and swung her glaive below her. Daichi dove under it and leaped up behind her. Sailor Earth turned around and sent a ball of energy at him to distract him, but he sliced it in half easily and thrust his blade at her side. She grabbed the tip with her hand and twisted it, feeling the blade cut through her glove and into her palm. The pain almost didn't exist. Through her fingers, she sent blue energy up through the sword and it blasted his hand. He dropped the katana and shot beams of purple energy at Earth. She dodged to the left of the energy's path and flew around Daichi, thrusting her glaive diagonally against his upper back. She could feel the blade tearing through the leather in his cape and slice against his skin. As her blade swung through his back, energy spiraled from her wings, digging into his sides. The aroma of fresh blood filled her nostrils and she froze a moment, watching Daichi fall to the ground in agony.

A hunger had risen from deep inside Sailor Earth. She wanted to see him dead. It felt as though all her anger was seeping through her skin. Her nerves were on fire. His screams didn't seem to disturb the others in their battles since they were full distracted. The shadows started to fizzle away from Daichi's weakening condition. As they disappeared, the others turned their attention towards Sailor Earth and Daichi. Sailor Earth's eyes momentarily rose over Daichi and caught the sight of the great battle between Toshiro and Dornak.

"You grew in power, Toshiro," Dornak observed, thrusting his sword at his old student. Toshiro grinned and spun around, darting his own blade at Dornak's sides. The two leapt into the air and Toshiro spun his blade across the room, and pelted Dornak in the chest with energy blasts. Dornak laughed, "That tickles!" He felt the blade of Toshiro's deadly weapon swipe against his arm. He clutched his arm in pain for a moment as Toshiro grasped the hilt with no problem. He grinned a little and licked his lips, loving the pain in his enemy's face. Dornak shook off the pain and the two charged at each other in the air once again. Their blades crossed and a shimmering light blasted from the clash. Sparks flew from the light and burned out on the ground below.

Sailor Earth watched the small embers burn out and her eyes gazed upon Daichi once again. He was holding himself, shivering violently. Blood oozed from the wounds in his back and sides, causing him to whimper in pain.

"How...dare you....do this to me..." he said. A small pool of his warm blood formed around his shivering body. The senshi and knights gasped in horror as they watched on.

Chouri and Gakusai started to melt away the lock on the door little by little, oblivious to what was happening anywhere else.

"Sailor Earth! Heal him!" Sailor Estineon cried. Astinia looked at her friend with absolute terror.

"Sailor Earth! What is wrong with you?!" Astinia cried.

"I don't think she can hear us..." Moonlight Knight said.

"Daichi..." Sunlight Knight whimpered. Dragon Mist stared at his beloved in fright. He took a step towards her, his eyes staring at her face. She was frozen still, her eyes entranced by Daichi's condition.

Meanwhile, Toshiro grinned happily as he watched the blood drip from Dornak's arm.

"It's only a matter of time, Old Man," he said and Dornak chuckled. He flew backwards and laughed at Toshiro. He raised his arm and licked at some of the blood dripping from his wound.

"That may be, but If I must die, I will take you with me!" he replied with an sneer. A screech escaped his dry lips, echoing throughout the hallway. Toshiro took a defensive stance as Dornak began to glow. "My final attack....will turn you into dust in the wind..." Dornak whispered, his eyes glowing. Toshiro only grinned and waited for the attack to ensue. His sword began to change, the blades splitting into three separate blades. A wicked laugh filled the room and he started to spin around. "Prepare to die!!! SINAKAUSAI!!" Dornak exclaimed and flew towards Toshiro, his blades in front of him.

"Cool trick. Too bad you'll have to die before it will reach me." Toshiro smirked and charged at Dornak. The two became a blur for a moment. When it became clear again, one could see Toshiro slam his sword through the chest of Dornak. Dornak let out a bone-chilling scream as thick, red blood covered the blade. Toshrio then thrust Dornak towards a wall and wedged his blade into the rock. The ground shook underneath them as Dornak struggled to get free with his last few ounces of strength. Toshiro floated backwards a few feet and watched in triumph as his mentor quivered in his own blood. It seeped from his mouth and ran down his chin and was trickled off the hilt of Toshiro's sword. Dornak's armor and clothing began to shimmer brightly and his eyes rolled back into his head. His hair began to glow as well, and the darkness from within him began fade away. Even this made Toshiro's eyes widen a little in shock. Dornak was no more. What remained…was a lifeless Ecellious. The entire scene caught a few of the others' attention, but not Sailor Earth's.

Dragon Mist again approached Sailor Earth and placed a hand on her shoulder and shook her a little. "Emochan...can you hear me?" he whimpered. No response. Toshiro floated down to the floor and took a look at Daichi, who was on the fence between life and death. Dragon Mist shook her again and yelled into her ear but she still didn't respond. After a moment, he firmly took hold of her arms and pulled her towards Daichi. "Emochan...you have to heal Daichi...or he will die..." he said. He gently kissed her cheek and lowered her head down at Daichi.

The others were in shock of what was happening. Sailor Chouri and Sailor Gakusai had successfully unlocked the door and approached the circle formed around Daichi, Sailor Earth, and Dragon Mist. The four senshi held hands, summoning a barrier to form around the group. Sailor Earth was like a zombie. No emotion was on her face as she watched her brother die before her. Then, as if it was happening very far away, strange warmth started to emanate from her side. Her hand slowly responded by reaching into her skirt and pulling out her blackened pendent. _Why so warm…? _ Her mind wondered aimlessly.

"E...Emochan..." Daichi whimpered. His body shuddered for a moment. Lowering the pendent form her sight, Sailor Earth's gaze went towards Daichi. His face was lowered, blood and sweat-drenched hair covering his colorless face. "Help me...I can't fight it...The darkness...it's eating me alive...please..." he pleaded. Sailor Earth watched him tilting her head. She fell to her knees in front of him to get a closer look.

"Sailor Earth! Save him!" Sunlight Knight cried. "Please! Daichi!"

"Toma-chan...I'm so sorry...for everything..." Daichi coughed. Tears ran down his bloodied face. The pendant in Sailor Earth's hand started to glow white, burning into her glove. A bright light exploded from the pendent, making Sailor earth realize what was happening around her.

"D...Daichi....is that really you?" she asked. She grabbed a hold of her brother and held him tightly. His blood stained her fuku as she held him. The aroma of death surrounded the two as she pulled back and wiped his drenched hair away from his face to look at his eyes. They were Daichi's green eyes. No longer were they clouded by the evil hold of Morgana. "It _is_ you!" she exclaimed and hugged him again. "Daichi....I was so lost without you!" Tears ran down her face profusely. "I missed you so much..." she cried.

"I-I can't hold on..." he whispered, his breathing very slow. Sailor Earth's eyes widened and she took his hands into hers.

"I'll heal you, Daichi. Hold on a little longer…" Sailor Earth whispered as she closed her eyes. The pendent began to glow brighter as green energy surged from Sailor Earth's body, into Daichi's. As Daichi's wounds healed, Sailor Earth's body began to deteriorate. His black armor melted away into his yellow and green prince suit. The pendent returned to its golden luster and floated into the air, wrapping around Sailor Earth's neck. Once Daichi was fully healed, her eyes rolled back into her head and she fell backwards. Dragon Mist rushed to her aid and felt her limp body crash into his embrace.

"Sailor Earth!" everyone cried as they rushed to her. Daichi joined them and took hold of one of her hands. Emochan felt like she was out of her body, and was watching this from afar. The voices were muffled and her vision was blurry.

"Her pulsssee....sloooowwww...." Daichi's muffled voice quivered. _What was happening?!_ _Was she dying?_ Suddenly, Emochan felt a pull from the side and saw an image of Usagi.

"Usagi-chan?" she murmured. Usagi's image smiled then started to laugh.

"_You can do it, Emochan! Your friends are waiting for you! Gather your strength for the final battle! We're waiting for you!"_ Her cousin's voice lulled through her head like a dream. Emochan then nodded slowly and closed her eyes.

In front of her chest, her golden crystal began to form. It bloomed into the shape of an elegant flower and shimmered like a thousand stars. Everyone watched in awe as Daichi's crystal formed in front of him and started to glow as well. Then, their own crystals appeared and began to glow. The golden crystal emanated power as it absorbed the energy from the other crystals. Sailor Earth's eyes opened slowly as energy replenished itself within her.

"Minna..."she whispered.

"Princess!" The senshi cried in relief. Dragon Mist grabbed his love tightly and Daichi smiled.

"Thank goodness you are alright!" Sailor Estineon exclaimed. Sailor Earth let go of Dragon Mist and looked at Daichi.

"Thank goodness you're back." She smiled. Daichi squeezed her hand as Dragon Mist helped her to her feet.

"Did you get the door open?" Sailor Earth asked Chouri and Gakusai. They nodded.

"It was hard, but we got it," Sailor Gakusai said.

"Good. Let's finish this!" Sailor Earth exclaimed and the others cried out in agreement. As a group, they ran through the large door, towards what would surely be an epic final battle.


	26. Chapter 26 : The Final Fight

Chapter 26:

The Final Fight

The room they ran into was very dark. What looked like drapes hung around the walls and the air was very chilly. Small candles were held against the wall and a silver throne was in the middle of the marble floor. "This looks a little creepy..." Sailor Astinia said as they all cautiously tip-toed through the room. They were in a circle formation, their backs facing each other.

"WELCOME SENSHI! THANK YOU FOR COMING TO MAKE YOUR DEATHS MUCH EASIER!" A loud feminine voice echoed through the room.

"Morgana..." Daichi said and the others glared around them.

Behind the throne came an explosion of purple energy. The group turned to see Morgana in all her horrific splendor.

"I see that you took back Daichi as well....I underestimated how weak they were. It is sad to know that even my strongest warrior had to be just as weak as the rest of you," her voice slithered as she stared straight at Toshiro. Toshiro took a step forward; his left hand at the hilt of his blade.

"Your lame insults will not win this battle for you, you wench from the bowels of hell!" he stammered in anger. His comment made Morgana chuckle lightly and she glided towards the group; her eyes lay upon Dragon Mist and Sailor Earth.

"What a cute couple. Even with rebirth, you two are sickening to look at," she spat as she walked around them gracefully, as if she was floating. "But don't worry; I will let your deaths be quick. Painful…but quick." Sailor Earth shook with anger.

"Forget the long-winded talking. Let's fight!" she exclaimed and jumped into the air. The others followed suit and took out their weapons. Morgana glared at them and held her hands out, shooting black shards of energy.

"Make sure to shield yourselves!" Sailor Gakusai said and Sailor Estineon closed her eyes.

"GRANTED PROTECTION!!" she cried and a shield appeared over her and the other senshi around her. The shards bounced off the barriers and dispersed into the air.

Morgana's gaze met up with Sailor Earth's and she growled.

"What a pathetic human...how Beryl could not destroy your kind, I will never know," she hissed and waved her hand, sending a strongly-forced blast at Sailor Earth. She flung backwards and hit the wall hard with her head and shoulder. She fell down to the dusty floor. Toshiro growled as he ran up to Morgana with his readied blade. He swung his sword at her and she snapped her fingers in retaliation, shooting hundred of small shards of energy at him. They pierced into his armor and knocked him down to the floor. "You were such a failure to me! You had such potential, and you betrayed me for these weak fools!" Morgana cried out in anger, her eyes burning like flames.

"You are the weak one, Morgana. You had to depend on me to do your dirty work! I work for no one but myself now!" Toshiro retorted and stood up. He swung his sword above his head and thrusted it towards Morgana.

"How pathetic!!" Morgana snarled and blocked his sword. His blade had sliced a little into her hand though, which had made her wince momentarily.

Meanwhile, Sailor Earth was being helped up to her feet by Dragon Mist and Daichi. Sailor Gakusai and Chouri were charging their attacks and Sailor Estineon and Astinia were wielding their protection spells. Moonlight Knight and Sunlight Knight were behind Toshiro; their weapons held up in preparation to fight as backups. Sailor Earth rubbed her head for a moment and watched Morgana fighting with Toshiro.

"If we do group attacks we can cause more damage!" she exclaimed to the others. Sailor Astinia and Estineon nodded and held hands while closing their eyes. A golden thread swarmed around them and sparkled with shards of black energy. The thread wove itself into a form of Morgana.

"LIFE FORCE SLASH!!" The two cried and Estineon flipped upwards, took out her scythe, and sliced the thread into pieces. Morgana grabbed herself and cried out briefly s she felt the voodoo work on her own body.

"You wenches!" she sneered and threw balls of energy at them. They dodged the attack while Sailor Chouri and Sailor Gakusai stepped in. They stood back to back and held their hands up in front of them. Their eyes began to glow as the inner pair of hands took hold of each other and they thrusted their outer hands towards Morgana. Yellow and light-blue energy swirled around Morgana.

"NOODLE RIBBON MELODY!" they both screamed as the energy turned into ribbons and let out bursts of ear-piercing noises and energy at Morgana. She covered her ears and howled in anger.

"Knights! Do your attack while she's distracted!" Estineon roared and the three knights nodded. Daichi transformed into Starlight Knight and he, Sunlight Knight, and Moonlight Knight formed a triangle and held out their weapons in front of them. The tips of the swords and arrows began to glow a bright white color and they closed their eyes.

"We, the three knights of the galaxy...call upon our elements for help.....give us power..." they said in unison.

"For the sake of the sun..."

"For the sake of the moon..."

"And for the sake of the stars..." Starlight Knight finished and they began to glow brightly in their colors.

"GALAXY KNIGHT BURST ATTACK!!!" they all screeched and the energy that formed within and around them shot towards Morgana. It sliced through the other attack and burned away at her dress and flesh. She screamed in agony and held herself. Sailor Earth walked through the group and looked at her foe with burning eyes.

"Had enough yet?" she asked. Morgana glared back at her and smiled. She took a deep breath and stood up, wincing a bit at her wounds.

"I will not let you and your pathetic friends destroy my empire of darkness!" Morgana bellowed and lifted her hands. A large ball of energy began to form at her chest and everyone stared into it, as if it pulled them to look. They soon became frozen in their spots, hypnotized by the light. "Yes, my prey...stare into the energy of darkness...let it reach into your souls...." she chanted. Sailor Earth felt herself be pulled into the darkness as well. Before she could be sucked in as much as the others, a sharp pain went through her head. A vision of her friends lying dead around her made her come back to her senses and she looked around at the others.

"Don't listen to her!!" Sailor Earth cried and ran to her friends, trying to shake them out of the spell. Their eyes became diluted and an odd moan emitted from their lips. "NOO!" she screamed and looked at Morgana. "Damn you! What are you doing to them?!"

"You will see," she replied and Sailor Earth glanced back at her friends. They all began to glow and their flesh began to slowly melt away. They started to scream and Sailor Earth's eyes widened. "Hahahaha!"

"No!! STOP THIS!!" Sailor Earth wailed as she fell to her knees. The screaming filled the room and made her head ache. "NO!!!" Then a large wave of energy exploded from Morgana's hands and pulverized them all. Their clothes burned away and their partially-skeletal bodies fell lifeless onto the floor. Sailor Earth felt tears pouring down her dirty cheeks as she saw each of her friends...dead...before her.

_No…this isn't real…you're not dead…not so easily…_Her body began to shake. _It's a trick…it's got to be…_

"Now it is only you and I, Serendipity. Say goodbye..." Morgana said and Sailor Earth's entire body started to glow a deep shade of red, making Morgana raise an eyebrow in puzzlement.

"You destroyed my kingdom…stole my past life away from me…" Sailor Earth said as she stood up. "You took away two brothers and scarred them with your lies…and now…"Her form's glow changed into a gold color and her fuku disappeared into thousands of blue and green ribbons, forming into her blue princess gown. Her wings changed into a deep blue shade and her hair became slightly curled. A small golden tiara appeared on her head and her symbol appeared on her forehead. Her hands rested at her chest and her crystal began to materialize. Her eyes were closed and her wings extended behind her. Morgana growled. "You dare to take my friends away from me again?" Princess Serendipity's eyes opened, and they were completely white and glowing. _Not again…not anymore…_

"Your crystal will not save you today, Serendipity!" Morgana said, shooting blasts of energy at the princess. Serendipity's wings fluttered back and forth, making the energy hit into the walls around them. The golden crystal was now fully formed. Serendipity winced slightly as small beams of golden light shot out of it and drifted into the bodies of her dead comrades. Morgana growled again and shot more powerful balls of energy at her.

"Your reign of terror has finally ended, Morgana. Go join your sister in Hell." Morgana watched in surprise as the dead bodies behind the princess began to heal. The group slowly woke up and stood up in shock. They looked at Princess Serendipity from behind in astonishment. Without moving, Princess Serendipity said, "Let us finish this." Dragon Mist closed his eyes as his clothing changed into his Blunagi outfit. Starlight Knight's outfit also changed to that of his prince garb. He and Prince Zecon knelt behind the princess. The senshi knelt behind him while Toshiro, Sunlight Knight, and Moonlight Knight knelt behind them. Morgana screamed out in anger and charged a large ball of energy. Serendipity's body began to glow as the others joined hands. Morgana growled as her energy grow larger and larger, making the floor and walls around them shake violently.

"DIE YOU PESTS!!! I AM THE RULER OF THIS PLANET!!!!" Morgana screamed and fired the energy at them.

"ASTINIA CRYSTAL POWER!!" Sailor Astinia cried and her clothing changed into her princess gown of pinks and blues. Her energy surged from her body and through Princess Serendipity.

"ESTINEON CRYSTAL POWER!!" Sailor Estineon's clothing changed into her gown of yellows and oranges. Her energy also surged into the princess.

"GAKUSAI CRYSTAL POWER!!" Gakusai's dress had shades of pink and yellows. Her energy followed suit through Serendipity..

"CHOURI CRYSTAL POWER!!" Chouri screamed and her fuku also changed into her princess dress. The colors were reds and greens. Her energy flowed into the princess as well.

"SUNLIGHT POWER!" Sunlight Knight screamed as his energy surged through Serendipity.

"MOONLIGHT POWER!" Moonlight Knight's cry echoed against the others as his energy merged with the other energy inside Serendipity.

"STARLIGHT POWER!"

"BLUNAGI PLANET POWER!"

Prince Daichi's power merged with Prince Zecon's before it flowed through Princess Serendipity and into the crystal. No one behind her knew she was using her crystal. Once it was all combined, Serendipity smiled at the souring energy in front of her. A large blast of energy flung out of her wings and collided with the energy, splitting it into thousands of small pieces. As the energy dissipated, Princess Serendipity saw the horrified face of Morgana behind it.

"NO! This can't be! How did you destroy that?!" Morgana exclaimed. Serendipity's breathing was heavy as she concentrated every inch of power from within her, forcing it into her crystal.

_I will kill you, Morgana. I will destroy every shred of evidence that you ever existed. Even if I die. At least my friends can live freely. That's all that matters to me. _

"Farewell, Morgana! EARTH CRYSTAL POWER!!!" Serendipity screamed with all her might and the crystal sent large waves of energy through Morgana. The energy was too strong for her to block, and her body was eaten away by it. Her screams filled the shaking room as she vanished.

The golden crystal ruptured from the power and shattered against Princess Serendipity's chest. She fell backwards, falling into into Zecon's arms.

"We have to get out of here!" Daichi cried. The princesses all nodded and held hands. The walls and ceiling began to crumble around them.

"SAILOR TELEPORT!!" they all chanted. Their bodies faded away as the last of the dark fortress disintegrated into the cavern. They landed inside an abandoned park in Tokyo. It was dark out, the middle of the night. They were shrouded in darkness so no one else could easily see them.

Zecon held Serendipity tightly in his arms, trying to revive her. But everyone knew it was pointless. The princess that they fought so hard to protect was dead.

"Serendipity! Serendipity....please wake up! Don't be dead!! Emochan!!!" Zecon cried into her shoulder. She gave no response. The girls were all crying in a circle while Toshiro himself shed a tear. Daichi was crying on his knees, cuddled by a whimpering Tomaru. Homoto was beside Toshiro with his head down.

"It was all in vain..." Daichi whimpered. "We do all this and she's the one that dies..."

"Daichi..." Tomaru said, his voice shaking.

"How could she have used her crystal? Was she planning on killing herself? That's not fair!" Daichi growled.

"Emochan..." Estineon whispered, holding onto Astinia. Zecon's eyes were filled with tears and he grazed her cheek with one of his hands.

"How could such beauty lay dead in my arms?" he asked himself aloud. His tears fell upon one of Serendipity's cold cheeks.

Their cried filled the park for over an hour. They were beside themselves and had no idea what to do. It was near dawn when they all realized that they needed to figure out what to tell Emochan's mother. As the rising sun approached, something strange started to happen. Their crystals began to form at their chests similarly to when they fought. "What is going on?" Zecon asked. The crystals rose into the air.

"I don't know..." Chouri replied as their crystals all twirled around in a circle. Toshiro and the others watched in amazement as the crystals shot down, into Serendipity's chest. Her body rose from Zecon's arms and her dress morphed into blue and green ribbons. In the sky, a faded image of Queen Serendipity appeared.

"Welcome to the rebirth of your peace, my children..." The voice of Queen Serendipity whispered in the winds. "Take care of each other…" The ribbons formed casual clothing and Emochan's eyes opened slowly as her bare feet lightly touched the grass. Her eyes rested upon a stunned Zecon and she smiled.

"Toshira...minna...Am I back?"

Zecon ran to her and picked her up, holding her tightly in his arms. Daichi stood up and hugged her. The others all joined in the massive hug, crying happily. Emochan nudged Zecon to put her down when she realized Toshiro wasn't with them. She saw him standing a few feet away and walked over to him. He tried not to sniffle in front of her and crossed his arms.

"...welcome back..." Toshiro said. Emochan smiled as she reached up and wiped a tear from Toshiro's cheek. He blushed in embarrassment.

"It's nice to know you care, Toshiro," Emochan said and hugged him. After a moment, she felt his strong arms around her waist. After the hug, Emochan turned to Zecon and ran to him, kissing him passionately. As they kissed, his outfit changed back to normal clothes and he held onto Emo tightly. The others' clothes changed back to normal as well. Reiko ran up to Toshiro and kissed him on the lips, and Emochan smiled at them. Toshiro grinned happily.

"EMOCHAAAAAAN!!!" Usagi's voice cried out from a distance. Everyone turned and saw Usagi and her friends running up to the park, with Artemis and Luna behind them.

"We sensed what happened and came right away! I'm so glad you're alright!" Usagi exclaimed, hugging Emochan.

"Is it finally over, Luna?" Toshira asked. The black cat smiled as she nodded.

"There is no sense of Morgana anywhere. You guys did it!"

_Is it really over, Danklezhan?_ Emochan thought to herself.

_"Yes it is. Morgana is finished. You saved everyone, Princess!" _The roaring voice of her guardian dragon bellowed in her head. She smiled.

Everyone cheered happily as the realization that peace was finally allotted to them filled their minds.

"Now that everything is over, we can go to America, right, Emo?" Sakura exclaimed in excitement. Emochan smiled and nodded.

"We can all go this summer. A massive road trip! I can show you where I grew up and all the different and fun things there!"

"YAY!" Everyone smiled. They all started gabbing about various things about what they could do in the United States. The conversations made Emochan feel relieved.

_It's finally over! We can be normal!_ Emochan held onto her pendent tightly as she gazed up at the sky. _Thank you, Mother. I promise I'll take care of everything from now on. Now that I can live like a normal girl…_


	27. Epilouge and Thanks Yous!

Epilouge

_Finally, it's happening…_

"I Toshira Oren, take you, Emochan Tsukino, to be my lawfully wedded wife. To have and to hold, beyond death."

_It feels like it's taken forever to get to this point…_

"I Emochan Tsukino, take you, Toshira Oren, to be my lawfully wedded husband. To have and to hold, beyond death."

_Finally we can be together…_

"You are now pronounced husband and wife. You may now kiss your bride."

Emochan and Toshira kissed under the cherry blossoms while everyone around them cheered. Emochan's light blue gown waved gracefully in the breeze along with her curled hair. After the ceremony, Emochan went to each of her friends and hugged them. They all congratulated her for the mother was crying happily, finding it hard to contain herself.

"You're so beautiful and grown up…" She whimpered as her daughter embraced her warmly.

"I'll always be your little girl, Mom." Emochan smiled. She looked over at her new husband with absolute happiness in her heart.

It had been seven years since the battle with Morgana. There had not been any attacks massive enough to cause any wide-spread panic. Therefore, everyone split up and did their own things over that time, between getting jobs and going into higher education. Toshira was now a professional volleyball player and a local volunteer coach at the highschool everyone attended. Emochan went to college for writing and occasionally wrote short stories for young adults in local magazines. She didn't want to do anything too demanding because she knew that once she and Toshira were to be married, it wouldn't be long before her Queenly duties would beckon her. Emochan glanced over at her cousin, whom was discussing how excited she was about the cake to Mamoru, who chuckled. Emochan smiled at them. Usagi and Mamoru were to be married in the next year, so Emochan looked forward to working with Usagi to rule the planet. Telling her mother of her destiny, of course, was an interesting conversation. Emochan chuckled lightly at the memory. Her mother's shocked face, her disbelief, and then embrace of Emochan's past and future.

_We've come so far from where we were so many years ago…it still feels so fresh…_the bride thought to herself.

"Emochan!" Toshira's voice cried out, bringing Emochan out of her thoughts.

"It's time for you to throw your bouquet!" Sarah cried out in excitement.

"Right! I almost forgot!" Emochan exclaimed as she ran to Toshira's side. "I love you."

"I love you too, my sweet," he replied as all the girls formed into a cluster. Emochan smiled and held up her bouquet of red and white roses.

"Okay, Everyone! Here I go! Good luck!" she cried and flung the flowers behind her head. The girls all started to fidget to get to the flowers, but it fell into the hands of Reiko. Her face became a deep red and she giggled. Behind her was a very shocked Toshiro.

"Wait a minute..." he said as he, too, started to blush. Everyone laughed and Emochan hugged her friend.

"Looks like there will be another wedding, other than Usagi's, in our future, ne?" she said into Reiko's ear and they laughed. Reiko and Sakura studied abroad for the first few years of their college education, before becoming owners of the "Twin Travel Agency". Now they book people on all sorts of wild and crazy trips all over the world.

"Time for cake!!!" Emochan's mother cried and they all circled around the tall cake in the middle of the park. It had three large tiers, with blue and green frosting and small floral decorations along the top and sides. It was complimentary of Sarah, of course, with Homoto's help (he married Sarah two years before and now co-owned Chouri Fantasy). Toshira and Emochan took hold of the knife and sliced into it. Usagi squealed in excitement, making her friends wince.

"Usagi-chan! Calm yourself!" Rei growled.

"Gomen, gomen! Hehe…" Usagi bowed her head. The others laughed as Toshira began putting slices of cake on plates. As they handed out pieces to everyone, Emochan heard soft voices calling her. She looked up and smiled at the sight of Queen Serendipity and her father. Next to Queen Serendipity was Danklezhan.

_"Congratulations, Emochan," _her father said happily. Emochan sniffled while Queen Serendipity nodded.

_"I am very proud of you, my daughter. May you have peace in your happy future. We'll always be watching you,"_ she said as she rubbed the large dragon's head lovingly. _"Danklezhan will always be with you, to guide and protect you." _Emochan nodded.

"I love you guys..." she whispered in the winds as their images faded.

"Are you alright, Emochan?" Daichi asked. Emochan nodded and smiled, throwing a piece of cake at him. He dodged it like a master, considering he now ran his own Karate shop in downtown Tokyo.

"Gatcha!" she exclaimed and everyone started to throw food at one another.

During the reception, Split Time, which was now a well-known band throughout Japan, performed.

When the reception was over, everyone waved goodbye as Emochan got onto the back of Toshira's motorcycle. "See you in a few weeks!" she cried and everyone wished them luck on their honeymoon. Emochan felt the wind rush through her hair as they sped through the streets of Japan.

"Ready for the next chapter in our lives?" Toshira said. Emochan nodded.

"You kidding? I've been ready!" she replied and the two laughed as they sped off into the distance. Emochan's fears were lost to the winds as Toshira led her down the winding road that would take into her future as Queen Serendipity. And she knew that if any new enemies should threaten the planet again, she would be ready and willing to protect it once again.

**THE END!!**

Real Emotion © Kumi Koda and Square Enix

Usagi, Ami, Rei, Minako, Makoto, Luna, Artemis, Mamoru, and the other characters of Sailor Moon© Naoko Takeuchi and Toei Animations

_**Thanks to**__ Michael Bower, Danny Slawson, Joe Moody, and Christopher Steblen for creating your characters and participating in my role playing game. Without you, this story could not have been created!! _

_**A great thanks goes**__**to**__ Danny Slawson for doing all the artwork for the story and for the role-playing game!! _

_**And a Special Thanks to**__ Naoko Takeuchi for her creation of Sailor Moon. Your work inspired me to do this fic, and I will always remember the happiness your manga, anime, and live action show brought into my life! Arigato!! _


End file.
